


Game of Thrones: Wars of Fire & Ice

by JackGold



Category: Game of Thrones (TV Show)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 66,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGold/pseuds/JackGold
Summary: In this version of Game of Thrones, it mainly tells about Draegor Targaryen, a Targaryen turned sellsword of the Golden Company, Blair Stark, first daughter and second child to Eddard and Catelyn Stark, Elaenyra Taragryen, the half Targaryen born and raised in Naath, and Fredrik Darklyn, the lord who resurrected his house from extinction and made it the most feared house in Westeros, with original and new characters and events
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights go to George R R Martin

_ **Westeros, King's Landing, 275 AC** _

"Please your grace, hang on just a bit longer" Said a woman, holding Rhaella Targaryen's hands while sitting next to her, lying on a bed giving birth in the maidenvault, with the help of two other ladies, room was filled with her painful screams, she pushed, and pushed, and pushed, until a head appeared, she pushed and screamed more and more, a body appeared, she screamed and pushed a bit more, finally, the legs appeared.

One of the women wrapped the baby in a towel, cleaning the blood off him and held him in her arms, the infant cried for his mother "Congratulations your grace, it's a boy" She said in a happy tone, then gave the baby to Rhaella.

Rhaella sat up and held her newborn child "You may leave now, Celissa, you stay" Said Rhaella.

The two women curtsied and exited the room, Celissa stood and in front of Rhaella, Celissa was a long brown-haired woman and brown eyes, she was also the same height as Rhaella.

The infant was crying and holding onto his mother's robes, Rhaella kisses the baby's head that soothes and calms him down, then hands him to Celissa.

Cilessa took the baby from Rhaella, she held him and rocked him gently, the baby opens its eyes, they were dark-indigo colored "Hello, little-one, such a beautiful child" She spoke to him very softly and sung him a lullaby, it made the child smile and giggle "Have you chosen a name for him, your grace?" She asked.

"...Draegor, but this will be the first and last time you hear of that name, once you leave, his name will be different, and you must never reveal to anyone that he is my child" Said Rhaella.

"Of course, your grace, though it saddens me that this will be our goodbye" Said Cilessa.

"It is for the best, though should come a day where my child can safely return, then it won't be goodbye, but for now, we must part, live your life away from here where it's safe for you, protect my child of his true identity, raise him as if he were yours, that is my only request" Said Rhaella.

"It shall be done, your grace, I'll love him with all my heart as if he were a piece of it, I swear this to you by The Mother" Said Cilessa.

Rhaella nodded "Farewell, Cilessa" She said.

"Farewell your grace, may The Seven protect and watch over you" Said Cilessa, she smiled and curtsied to Rhaella before leaving the room.

Rhaella got up from her bed and went to a crib that in the room, she took and held the baby that was from it, the infant started crying in her arms, she went and sat on the bed again holding the child, she looked at baby with fearful eyes.

Cilessa had left the room, where a Kingsguard was waiting outside "Cilessa, is it done?" He asked.

Cilessa kept looking at the child but did not respond "Cilessa...?" The Kingsguard asked one more and lifted her face, what he found is that tears were flowing from her eyes, the Kingsguard sighed and held her close "I know, my love, I know, it also pains me to have to give away our child, but our service lies to the Queen, therefore we must obey her" He said.

Cilessa kept crying and dripping her tears on her husband's armor " I do not cry over our child alone, I cry that I will have to part with you as well, my beloved Tallon" Said Cilessa, looking at her husband.

"No one is more heartbroken than I am to have to leave you, but I cannot leave my post if ever, less the king will have my head for it, come now, I'll escort you out" Tallon looked right and left, then took Celissa with him away from the Maidenvault with their 'new-born child'.

Rhaella held Celissa's child close to her, but the child was still crying, at that moment, Aerys Targaryen entered the room, who was in his usual mad state, finding Rhaella to be looking stiff, she showed no emotion, he went to Rhaella and took the child from her, he held it close to him and smiled, but his smile faded when the infant opened it's eyes and revealed to have brown eyes instead of purple as other purebred Targaryens "What is this?! This is not my child! Where is my child?!" Shouted Aerys.

Rhaella was still showing no emotion and kept silent "Speak, you bitch! Who's child is this, have you slept with other men?! Answer me Rhaella!" Shouted Aerys again, but Rhaella did not speak, in a fit of rage, he looked to the fireplace, where fire was reflected in his, he held the child up in the air and threw it to the fireplace, the child screamed and cried while the fire crackled his skin and burned him alive, looking back at Rhaella, he took all his clothes off then went to Rhaella, he grabbed her by the neck and slapped her, leaving a bruise on her right cheek "If you will not give me a child, then I will force it out of your stomach!" Aerys grabbed Rhaella and started penetrating her violently, Rhaella looked at the fireplace where Aerys threw the helpless infant into, with a tear dropping from her eye. 

Tallon led Celissa from the Red Keep to the city streets without anyone noticing them, luckily, the night helped shadow them "Good, no one will find you in this time of night, you should be safe" Said Talon.

"I hope we do meet again someday, my beloved" Said Cilessa.

"So do I, my love, and I shall keep praying till that fated day comes" Tallon and Cilessa took a moment to look at each other's eyes, smiling, they shared a deep loving kiss "Take care of yourself, and her grace's child" Said Tallon.

"I will miss you, my beloved, take care" Said Cilessa, Tallon placed his helmet on his head and bowed to Cilessa, but before he could leave her, a bandit came out of hiding and appeared behind Tallon, raising a dagger at him.

"Tallon, behind you!" Shouted and pointed Cilessa to the bandit that was going to stab him, Tallon quickly unsheathed his longsword and he cut the bandit's right arm off, then his head that rolled on the ground.

"Bandit scum..." Said Tallon, suddenly, two other bandits came at Tallon with their daggers "Away from here. I shall hold them off while you make an escape, go!" Ordered Tallon, he charged at the two bandits while Cilessa made a run for it, she ran while holding Draegor close to her, as she was running, she stumbled into a man on her way and tripped on him.

"Agh!" Shouted the man as he fell, he had two guards with him that were dressed fine and elegant and had slender swords, and apparently were twins, since they looked very much alike, they were tall and thin, both had curly hair and looked as they were young adults, one of them lifted Celissa up and the other helped the man up.

"Oh. lord, please do forgive me, I didn't see-" Said Celissa, panting heavily.

"No worries, my lady, it was nothing, I am well, but what troubles you? You seem very scared" Said the man.

"Please help me my lord, my husband is in danger, the bandits will kill him if we don't hurry!" Said Celissa.

"Show me where he is, I will help you and your husband" Said the man, while speaking in a different language to his guards, as if telling them to follow him.

As Tallon was fighting the two bandits alone, the bandits attacked with their dual daggers, Tallon dodged and parried with his sword, the first bandit attacked with both his daggers, which Tallon knocked the daggers away then stabbed him in the stomach, killing the first bandit, the other lunged at Tallon, to which he dodged and slashed the bandit's back that left a deep mark, killing the second one, he cleaned his sword using their clothes and sheathed it, that's when Celissa and the man with his two guards arrived at the scene "Tallon, you're alive!" Said Celissa, rushing to hug Tallon.

"Worry not my love, those mere common criminals were nothing but practice, are you hurt, how is the child?" Asked Tallon.

"I am well, and so is the child, this man came to your rescue when I was running away" Celissa pointed at the man who had his golden-hilt dagger ready, then sheathed it.

"Your help was unnecessary, my good fellow, but I thank you for answering my lady's call for help" Said Tallon.

"Think nothing of it, any decent man would have done the same" Said the man.

Tallon took a look at the man, he was black-haired and a bit fat, he had gold rings and a necklace, as well being dressed very rich-like "Would I be correct in saying that you are a merchant?" Asked Tallon.

"You are most certainly correct, ser, allow to introduce myself. I am called Donoros Iraanis, a merchant of Meereen, at your humble services" Said Donoros, bowing.

"You have my apologies for troubling you, I was only frightened that my husband would be assassinated" Said Celissa, 

"It was no trouble at all, I myself went to inspect what was happening when I heard someone shout, all is well now" Said Donoros.

"Well, I think it would be best that you hurry to your home right away before the unexpected occurs once more" Said Tallon.

"Allow me to do it, who knows if they were the only bandits that were attempting to ambush you, I shall escort you to your home" Said Donoros.

"Oh no, I cannot waste any more of your time, I shall go on my own" Said Celissa.

"Worry not my lady, I have nothing else to do today, and I wouldn't be pleased if something happened to you, please, allow me to walk with you" Said Donoros.

Celissa hesitated to answer ash she looked to Tallon for his opinion, Tallon though smiled "Donoros, once again, you have my thanks, I am indebted to you" Said Tallon.

"Of course, Ser, you are of the Kingsguard, you protect the king, the city, and it's people, now allow for the people to return the favor" Said Donoros.

"Now that that's taken care of, I must go now my love, but I know we will see each other again" Said Tallon, holding both Celissa's shoulders.

"Until then my love, farewell" Celissa and Tallon both shared a loving kiss before they parted ways, Tallon headed back to the Red Keep, Celissa made her way to her home, with the escort of Donors and his two guards, after walking for minutes, Celissa had arrived at her home.

"Here we are, little-one, this will be our new home" Said Celissa, holding Draegor and kissing his head.

"Then I believe my work here is done" Said Donoros.

"I cannot thank you enough for escorting me sir, although I wish to apologize once more for troubling you, once again, I am deeply sorry" Said Celissa.

"Please my lady, no need to apologize, I only did what a humble merchant would do, I am glad to have been of help to you, and just call me Donoros" Donors bowed.

"Well I must beg my leave, goodnight, sir Donoros" Said Celissa, curtsying, then opening the door of her home.

"Oh forgive me, my lady, but I have a question to ask you" Said Donoros.

Celissa turned around and closed the door "Yes?" She said.

"Would you like to visit Meereen someday? Our city is massive and we have many valuables and goods there, I would also like to invite you to my home, if you would be happy to" Said Donoros.

Celissa thought for a moment, she would miss her husband dearly, but it would also mean the child would be away from danger should anyone find out Draegor's true identity "I'd be delighted to" She said, smiling.

"Excellent! My ship would be sailing to Meereen on the morrow, if you come to the harbor, I would gladly have you aboard my ship" Said Doronos.

"Very well, I will try to be there" Said Celissa.

"And I shall be waiting, fair nights to you, my lady" Said Donoros, he left with his two guards.

With that, Celissa entered her home and placed Draegor on her bed "Well, quite an adventure on your first day, we were ambushed but then saved by Tallon, and you were so brave for not crying, my little knight" Celissa kissed Draegor's cheek, to which he began to giggle and held his arms to reach out to Celissa.

"Oh my hero, thank you for saving me from those bad men" Celissa picked Draegor up and swung him around in circles "Wheeee!" Draegor giggled very brightly.

"But it is time for your rest and mine's, there will be plenty of time of playing tomorrow" Celissa placed Draegor next to her and began to sing him a lullaby until Draegor yawned and was fast asleep "Goodnight Draegor, my little brave knight" Celissa kissed Draegor's head before falling asleep herself.

_ **The next morning** _

Celissa was taking a walk in King's Landing with Draegor in her arms until she reached King's Landing's harbor, where a number of ships were docked, she asked one of the sailors which ship was sailing to Meereen, he pointed to a large ship that was docked in front of her, it was unusually large for a merchant's ship, like she had never seen before.

"Look Draegor, what a very large ship, this will be our first trip together on the sea" Said Celissa.

She walked the plank and and was on the deck of the ship, she was amazed by how large it was and how many crew it could hold, maybe more than thirty men.

"Why hello there, miss, and what brings you on this ship?" Said a sailor that approached her.

"I'm looking for a man named Donoros Iraanis, perhaps you've heard of him?" Said Celissa.

"The captain? And what would you want with him? He's as fat and ugly as a cow, why not go for a man who's both handsome and strong?" Said the sailor.

"Oh no sir, you've misunderstood me, I'm not here to-" She was quickly cut off by the man holding her arm.

"Not another word, I know exactly what you want, and I'll be more than glad to offer it to you, and perhaps to your baby too" Said the sailor, chuckling.

"No that won't be necessary, please let me go" Said Celissa, the man was quickly slapped by the same guard that was with Donoros the other night, while the other stood in front of Celissa to face the sailor.

"Who the fuck did tha-" Shouted the man, gripping his sword, but he quickly stopped in his tracks to see who he was facing, the two guards of Donoros, they kept their hands on their swords in case the man wanted to fight, instead he placed his sword back in its place, huffed and left.

"Thank you both so very much, I can't imagine what would happen if you haven't stepped in" Said Celissa, but the two didn't speak a word.

"Oh I understand, forgive me, again, thank you both" Celissa took out three silver coins and two golden coins from her pocket and gave it to them, again, the two didn't speak, they looked at the coins in their hands, looked to each other, and then turned their faces to her.

Celissa cleared her throat "Forgive me if I have offended you, do you know where might be Donoros Iraanis?" She asked, this time, the twin guards walked to a cabin where they stopped at.

"That's his cabin then? Once again, thank you both" Said Cilessa, she went and knocked on the door.

"Enter" Said a voice from the inside of the cabin, Celissa entered.

"Hello Donoros" Said Celissa.

"My lady, I'm glad that you could come, I was afraid that we'd leave soon without you" Said Donoros.

"I can tell it will be a very fascinating trip, I've never been outside of King's Landing before, much less outside of Westeros" Said Celissa.

"Do forgive me my lady, but might I have your permission of knowing your name?" Asked Donoros.

"Celissa, pleased to make your acquaintance" Said Celissa, she curtsied.

"The pleasure is all mine, please have a seat, and you can place the baby there in the crib I prepared for him" Said Donoros.

"Thank you, sir Donoros" Said Celissa, she placed Draegor in the crib "Don't get seasick now, my little knight" Said Celissa, kissing his head, Draegor was already sleeping, then she went and sat at a chair overlooking the view of the sea, which Celissa spent an hour looking at.

"I presume that you are impressed with the ship" Said Donoros.

"Very much so, I have never seen a ship so large and huge, did you build it?" Asked Cilessa.

"No, I got it from a pirate who plundered and destroyed my former merchant ship, I convinced him though that if he allowed me to use his, I'll give him and his men lots of gold " Said Donoros.

"Fascinating story, but aren't you worried that they might turn against you?" Asked Cilessa.

"Hah, worry not my dear, if it one thing I learned from pirates, sellsails, and sellswords, is that as long as you have gold, you can treat them as your slaves if you wanted" Donoros chuckled, then looked at Draegor who was sleeping in his crib "The child, he is your son, correct?" Asked Donoros.

"Yes, he is my son" She replied.

"Does he have a name?" Asked Donoros again.

Cilessa knew that if she said Draegor's true name, he would may know that it's a child of Targaryen birth, and thus breaking her promise to Rhaella " My husband and I haven't thought of a name yet" Said Celissa.

"Well, I'm sure you will think of a name soon enough" He said "Say, to pass time, would you like to hear of how I became a wealthy merchant?" He asked.

"Of course, please, tell me" Said Celissa, smiling.

"Well, it started while I was settling in Tyrosh, where I am originally from in an inn, I heard of two men talking about the Jade Sea, saying that if you cross it from Pentos and sail back, though extremely dangerous, you will be among the richest and wealthiest person in all Essos" Said Donoros, continuing to tell Celissa his story through the rest of the voyage.

As hours past, Donoros got up from his seat and placed a chair next to Cilessa, who was asleep, Donoros calmly and slowly moved his hand to touch Cilessa's body, he touched her shoulders gently, her hair, her legs, but the last thing he touched was her breasts when Celissa woke up as Donoros squeezed, she slapped his hand and moved away from him.

"Donoros please, lest you have forgotten, I am a married woman" Said Cilessa, going to see Draegor in his crib.

Donoros chuckled "Don't worry, what your husband doesn't know won't hurt him. we're very far from King's Landing, I doubt he will hear us from where he is" Said Donoros, he got close to Celissa, he held her shoulders and smelled her hair, which made Celissa very uncomfortable.

"Donoros, please stop...scaring me" Said Celissa, backing away from him.

"There's no need to fear me, I'm but a humble merchant as I said before, I will be very gentle with you" Said Donoros, he grabbed Celissa and pulled her close to him, where she tried to push him back, but he would just pull her closer, Celissa screamed, Donoros held her mouth before she could do so, in return, she bit his tongue and he shouted in pain, then she slapped him and ran for the door, but when she opened, she found the two guards standing in her way, not letting her pass, Donoros then held her by the hair and closed the door.

"Hush now, we wouldn't want to wake up your son, now do we?" Donoros placed his lips on Celissa's neck and started to kiss her, Celissa resisted but it was no use, he then started to take her clothes off and his as well, grabbing her and not letting go, he kissed her neck more and violated her, and in spite all of this, happening, it didn't wake Draegor from his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: King's Landing Falls

Upon the arrival of the Donoros's ship to Meereen, Donoros stepped down the plank from his large ship and to the city streets, with his two guards following him, then stopped and turned around "Come. my dear Celissa" He said.

Celissa then appeared and walked the plank, though she was looking down, her hair was covering her face and her clothes were almost slipping from her shoulders, she carried Draegor in her hands and stepped off the ship.

"Yes, my lord..." Said Celissa in a low, quiet voice, still looking down.

"We have arrived my dear, feast your eyes on the majestic city of Meereen, isn't it magnificent?" Said Donoros, lifting Celissa's face, thinking it was magnificent as she imagined, what she saw made that thought fade away, as she only saw people carrying other humans bound in chains, following and serving them like dogs.

"Now, let us be off, I shall take you to my house, where you shall stay as my happy and lovely wife" Said Donoros, extending his hand for Celissa.

"Yes, my lord..." She said calmly, taking his hand.

Donoros lead Celissa through the streets of Meereen, where she saw a man cursing and beating young slave on the ground with a belt, she saw a woman laughing sadistically at two children walking on their hands and legs like pets, she saw a boy sitting on the streets, begging for food and all would ignore him, even as to one spit on him while passing by, with every scene she saw as she walked by them, her eyes shed a tear.

"We are here my dear, our new home" Donoros pointed to a house that was big as any of the other large houses in Meereen, Donoros's guards stood by the door, what caught Celissa's eyes about the house was the inside, when he opened the door for her, the place was decorated in luxurious silks and golden antiques, with three ladies dressed in very fine clothing were waiting.

"Welcome to my home my dear, please make yourself comfortable, these are your servants who will look to your every need , so it won't be necessary to tire yourself should you wish for anything, ladies, come tend to my wife, dress her in the best clothing, she must look as graceful as her new husband" He said, clapping his hands together twice.

One lady approached her and held her hands to take Draegor, Celissa first took a look on her new servant, she let out a small smile to Celissa, who saw kindness in her eyes, she then took a look at Draegor who was still asleep, she kissed his head and hugged him, then gave him up slowly to her servant, while the other servant took her away, and the girl who held Draegor followed them.

"Girl, bring me wine!" Said Donoros, the third servant went and brought him a cup and poured Donoros wine, which he sat at one of his pillows and drank his wine.

Meanwhile, Celissa was having a bath with the servant girl cleaning her hair and body, while the other was in a nearby room, looking after Draegor in her arms, Celissa was done with her bath after a while and stepped out, the girl took a towel and washed her face, hair, ears and body, after being dried up, she went to the room where Draegor was, the servant who was holding him placed Draegor on the bed, Celissa then sat on a chair, looking through a mirror, with the girl doing her hair, all Celissa did was looking at the reflection of Draegor in the mirror, who was sleeping soundly.

Moments later, Celissa went to the main hall where Donoros was still sitting on his pillows "Ah, my dear, you arrived" Said Donoros.

Celissa was wearing a long, red, dress with glamorous decorations on it, she wore a golden necklace, two golden earrings, and a silver ring, she was very beautiful, though she still looked down and sad.

"Come my dear, sit with me" Called Donoros.

Celissa walked from the stairs with her silver, shining heels to Donoros, where she sat next to Donoros on the pillows, he wrapped his hand around her and pulled her close, smelling her hair "You are the most beautiful, my dear, from this day onward, you shall be my lovely wife, and you shall be treated as a queen in this house as long as I draw breath, all that you desire will be brought in front of you, so long as you love me, I will always make you happy" Said Donoros, pouring a cup of wine and giving it to Celissa.

"Thank you, my lord..." Uttered Celissa, showing no emotion other than sadness.

_ **King's Landing, 281 AC** _

After Rhaegar's death and Robert's victory at the Battle of the Trident, Oswell Whent took a number of the remaining loyalist forces and fled to King's Landing, he entered the city with his soldiers and raced through the streets until he reached the Red Keep, he entered the castle to the Throne Room where he only found Aerys Targaryen sitting on his Iron Throne and Jaime Lannister, standing next to him.

He knelt to Aerys "Your grace...our forces...Robert Baratheon...he's coming" Panted Oswell.

Aerys stood still in his throne, his eyes were filled with madness, his finger tapping on the throne "Burn them...burn them...burn them...burn them all!" He kept on shouting.

"Apparently, his grace has gone mad" Sid Jaime.

Suddenly, a guard burst through the hall "Your grace, my lords, quickly, the Lannisters are massacring every soul in the city, they are being led by Tywin Lannister!" Shouted the guard.

"What?! The Lannisters?! Jaimie, have you planned for this?!" Said Oswell, unsheathing his sword.

"I have not, but there's no need to be afraid, you are a Kingsguard, are you not? Surely you will save the city from my rebelling house" Said Jaime calmly.

Oswell made a fist, then pointed at Jaime "If I find out that you had a hand in this act, your head shall fly over the Red Keep" Said Oswell, he then ran with the guard outside the castle, leaving Jaime alone with Aerys.

Oswell rounded all soldiers who in the city in front of the Red Keep, from the city watch and the surviving soldiers from the battle of the Trident, as well as few civilians who chose to fight with Oswell with any weapon they have and can get, the Lannisters and Claganes were on a killing spree, killing every man, women, and even children they see, they then charged at the soldiers who were the only ones between them and the Red Keep, led by Oswell Whent.

"Remember your duty to your king, men! You are the soldiers of House Targaryen and King's Landing, these bastards are ransacking and destroying your city killing your people that you swore to protect, we shall hold here as the only ones left to guard it, they shall not step over us and pass, but we shall step over them and drive them out!" Shouted Oswell, and his soldiers screamed and shouted in high morale.

The Lannisters and Claganes who numbered in thousands charged at the last line of defense of King's Landing and King Aerys who were only a few hundreds, and the two forces engaged in battle, Oswell took up his sword and started slaying soldiers of houses Lannister and Claganes alike, slicing arms and legs, hacking flesh and bones, decapitating heads, he fought like a true defender of the city throughout the battle, and his soldiers followed the example, the small loyalist army held their ground to the large invading army, but were being killed off more than they could kill from their enemy.

While not allowing any man to pass through him, Oswell saw a huge brute of a man, wearing a coat of arms of house Clagane, hacking limbs off of his soldiers with a greatsword, killing any who was near him, Oswell took it upon himself to bring down this monster who was on a rampage, he gripped his sword with both hands and tightly and screamed a war cry while charging at the large man, which he easily blocked the attack, the large man grunted at Oswell, the two entered in a fierce clash, the large man swung his greatsword around, coming at the loyalist soldiers instead of Oswell, who kept dodging and blocking them while falling back as to the violent attacks, the fight between them ended as the Lannisters and Claganes were thinning the numbers of the loyalists, and the large man kicked Oswell in the face so hard, that he flew away to the ground, he spat blood from his mouth as he got up, a bit dazed but he could see his soldiers were almost annihilated, he ran from the battle and entered the Red Keep, shutting the gate behind him.

He ran to the Throne room shouting "Your grace, you must leave the keep at once, the-" He stopped and saw a shocking scene with wide eyes when he arrived, Aerys Targaryen lay dead on the floor, blood spewing from his back to the floor, and some that were dripping from Jaime's sword.

"Jaime...you did this?!" Shouted Oswell.

"You would too if you were at my place" Said Jaime.

"I should have known, what other reason to explain your house's betrayal to our king, but no matter, you shall pay the price dearly!" Oswell lifted his sword at Jaime.

"Don't make me do this, Oswell" Said Jaime.

"And why not, you can stab our king in the back but you won't kill a man face to face? Come on, Kinslayer, pick up your sword and fight!" Shouted Oswell.

Tempted and a angered by the word, Jaime raised his sword at Oswell "Have it your way then" He said.

Oswell charged at Jaime who stood in his place, Oswell then came down on Jaime with a strong slash, which Jamie blocked, the two went on to clash swords with each other that went on as the Lannisters and Claganes attempted to break down the gate.

"How dare you betray our king, you call yourself a Kingsguard?!" Shouted Oswell.

"Your king, he was never my king, my duty lies to Westeros and my house alone and none other, I give you one last chance, Oswell, since I don't want to kill you, before my father arrives with his soldiers and they end your life here, drop down your sword" Said Jaime.

"Curse you Jaime Lannister, I curse your name and your house, may they fall to the most unforgiving and cruel end at the sword of the Warrior!" Shouted Oswell, after a while of Jaime and Oswell's duel, it came to an end when Jaime plunged his sword through the armor and into the insides of Oswell, blood spewed from his mouth and from his stomach, his hand let go of the sword, he dropped to his knees then fell to the floor, coughing out blood.

"I wished that you've died at the Trident instead of my sword" Said Jaime.

"Woe to the Usurper if I had been..." Where the last words Oswell uttered before his body went lifeless, looking at the dead body of the man he respected, along with the other Kingsguard, he held his sword in front of his face and bowed to Oswell, then went and sat on the Iron Throne and sat on it, with his sword across his legs, placing a fist on his chin and the other on the throne, awaiting the arrival of his father and house.


	3. The Devil of Duskendale

**296 AC, Crownlands, Duskendale**

In the castle of Dun Fort, a knight of house Rykker was in the training ground of the castle with several other knights, with his armor donned and his sword and shield in hand, he faced another knight while three others sat and watched, the one in the middle was bald and clean shaven and a bit taller than the other two, the one on his right had a black bowl-haircut and the other had short dark-brown hair, both had thin facial hair.

"Get him, Larter!" Shouted Thomos, the one one the bald one's left.

The knight who was named Larter charged, swinging his sword left and right, while his opponent dodged and blocked, both attacked with their swords and blocked with their shields until Larter's opponent knocked the sword out of his hand, the sword fell behind him and the knight's blade was aimed at Larter's throat, then laid it down and stepping a few feet backwards, Larter went for his sword and once again, charged at the knight, this time, the knight used the blunt side of his sword and swung it Larter's legs, it made him trip and fall onto a haystack.

"Hahahaha! Good on you Fredric!" The three knights laughed loudly.

The knight who won the duel sheathed his sword, he took off his helmet and it was Fredric Darklyn, the sole survivor of the fall of house Darklyn in the Defiance of Duskendale. he was black of beard and hair with a streak of white hair, he was tall and large as he was buff and strong, Larter got up from the haystack cleared off the hay that was still hanging from him.

"Hey, what was that?!" Shouted Larter, taking off his helmet and threw it to the ground, he was shown to be a thin and medium-height, light-brown haired young man.

"That was you being reckless, be thankful that it was me you're facing, otherwise you would have lost your legs by now" Said Fredric.

"Bah, even if it wasn't you, I can bring any man down on his knees without my legs" Said Larter.

"Oh really? And how will you do that? Don't be a fool Larter, be a knight, you should be using your mind and wits instead of just the skills with your sword" Said Fredric.

"And what do you know of being a knight? Just because you put on that suit of metal and have a sword doesn't mean that you are exactly knight, as far as I know, you're not even fit to be a knight of my house, where you fit is along the dead of your dishonorable house!" Shouted Larter.

Although Fredric didn't show it, though he was furious inside, that he thought about taking Larter's head when he gripped his sword tight, when the other knights intervened and held Larter.

"Oi, oi, enough! Doesn't matter where we come from, we're all knights in service to house Rykker and your father" Said Brayan, the bald one.

"Only that a bastard like him doesn't deserve to be in a house as honorable and high as mine, he doesn't belong here!" Shouted Larter.

"If he doesn't belong here, then neither do you" Arriving at the scene was Renfred Rykker, lord of house Rykker, who just happens to pass by with his lady, Dyana Rykker, when he heard the shouting.

"Lord Rykker!" Said one of the knights, immediately kneeling, along with the rest of the other knights.

"Fredric has served this house as a knight far more years than you have" Said Renfred.

"But father, he-".

"And that he has earned the title Ser where you still have much to learn before you are allowed to have that name" Said Renfred, Larter faced Renfred with his head down.

"You would do well to remember that I took him in not out of pity, but this castle is where he does belong, even if Dun Fort and Duskendale is to House Rykker, we are merely his guests" The more Renfred spoke, the more Larter's head lowered.

"A fair warning to all of you, If I hear that another tongue has spoken ill of someone under the care of this house, i shall cut it off personally" He said,where everyone at the scene lowered their heads down, even Fredric.

"My lord, I think you have scolded them enough" Said Dyana.

Renfred and Dyana went to Fredric who was kneeling to them "My lord, my lady" Said Fredric.

"Rise, Ser Fredric" Said Renfred, which Fredric did.

"My lord, I apologize that you had to witness what happened, blame it not upon him, but me for not disciplining him quite enough, I beg both of your humble forgiveness" Said Fredric.

"There is nothing to forgive Ser Fredric, you are not the one at fault, though I wish my son's mind was bigger than his ego" Said Dyana.

"Come with me Fredric, I wish to have a word with you" Said Renfred, making his way inside with Dyana, after Fredric placed his shield on the ground and followed them, Larter was aiming a look of anger at him, to which Fredric replied a look of his own, Renfred arrived to the outside of the Great Hall with Dyana and Fredric.

"Would you excuse us for the time being, my lady?" Said Renfred, Dyana nodded and left, and both men were alone "I can offer you wine or food, if you'd like" Said Renfred.

"No thank you my lord" Said Fredric.

"Fredric... do you recall the day when you were first brought to me?" Said Renfred.

"Yes, you welcomed me into your house and introduced me to your family, I also remember your exact words when you fed me bread and salt, you said that I was free to live my life as I saw fit, that I was not a prisoner and ready to leave anytime I wanted" Said Fredric.

"Yet you have chosen to stay hear and be a squire, why?" Asked Renfred.

"As you have said my lord, this is my home and where I was born, I want to stay and continue to live in it, but if that means to serve you and your house as its knight, then so be it, I shall serve as if I were a member of house Rykker" Said Fredric.

"Which you have, for many many years, faithfully and honorably, and I want to award you for it" Said Renfred.

"You honor me, but no thanks is needed my lord, I only live to serve you, till my last breath, your praise and gratitude are rewarding enough" Said Fredric, kneeling to Renfred.

"I may have accepted your refusal for a gift in the past, but today, you shall get more than only my gratitude, name anything you desire and you shall be given it" Said Renfred.

"Are you certain I am worthy, my lord?" Asked Fredric.

"Yes Fredric, as your lord, i order you to name any reward you'd like" Said Renfred.

Fredric thought of what he could claim as a reward, gold, a castle, women, but he set his eyes on one thing that he wanted the most, something that was behind Renfred, which he looked to where Fredric was facing, then turned to Fredric again.

"Is that what you truly desire, Fredric?" He asked.

"Yes my lord" Said Fredric.

Renfred smiled "Then it is yours" He said.

Fredric stood up and went to claim his prize that was hanging on a wall, it was a black-bladed Valyrian steel greatsword with a crown pommel, its name was Dusk, Fredric took the sword and held it in his hand, observing the large and sharp sword.

"it did belong to your house after all, it's only natural that you should have it, I did not know your father very well, but I do remember how skilled he was with it, I once saw him cut a man's metal shield as if it were paper, along with his hand in combat" Said Renfred, as he was resting his hands on the dining table.

Fredric held the sword with both hands and swung it very slowly, where he thought it was heavy, it was actually lighter than he expected, he then turned to Renfred.

"Thank you my lord, with this swift blade, I shall be your sworn sword that will cut down all your enemies for you, you have my promise" Said Fredric.

"You needn't give me your promise, I believe you" Said Renfred.

Fredric smiled and bowed to Renfred then made his way to out of the Great Hall to the outside keep, Larter was alone, polishing his sword and the others were talking with each other, they then noticed Fredric coming out.

"Well, what did lord Renfred want with you?" Asked Brayan.

"Well, sufficed to say, he wanted to give me this, for the years I spent as a knight here" Said Fredric, tapping on his sword.

"Did he now? Hey lads, look at this, Fredric's got himself a new sword" The two other two knights got up and went to Fredric, Larter's hands stopped polishing his sword when he heard what the knight said.

"Well go on, show it" Said Sulvan.

Fredric unsheathed Dusk from his scabbard and showed it, the knights gazed in awe at the black-bladed greatsword.

"Seven Heavens, it's Valyrian steel!" Exclaimed Thomos.

"Valyrian Steel? I always wanted one of those, though it is true that you have been a knight for quite some time, so you do deserve such a gift, I must say, I envy you" Said Brayan.

"Worry not, one day you might all be given one by lord Renfred, as long as you keep being knights for the next ten years" Chuckled Fredric, suddenly he heard a cry from behind that sounded like someone wanted to attack him, he quickly turned and blocked the attack and pushed the assailant away.

"Larter! What do you think you're doing?!" Shouted Thomos.

"What I should've done a long time ago, he comes into our house, takes our food and drink, dresses in our armor and weapons, and now father gives this traitor a Valyrian steel?! He'll stab my father in his back with it" Shouted Larter.

"Stop it Larter! You've gone too far this time, drop the sword at once before lord Renfred comes and scolds you again" Said Sulvan.

"Listen to him Larter, before you hurt yourself, this one's sharper than the one I used on you" Said Fredric calmly.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Screamed Larter.

"Larter no!" Thomos and Sulvan tried to hold him but Larter punched and kicked them "Get out of my way!" He charged at Fredric, all it took from Fredric was one swipe to knock the sword away and Larter out of balance, he then took a swing at Larter and left a huge cut on his armor and even his chest, Larter fell down to his knees.

"Are you done yet?" Asked Fredric.

"Fuck you you swine, father should've never taken you here, he should've killed you like the rest of your family and house, and I believe their being burned at the Seven Hells, like your whore of a mother and your treacherous father" Said Larter while panting and holding his wound.

Fredric lifted his sword above his head, preparing to slay Larter, when he noticed that lord Renfred was watching in front of him with his arms crossed and his angry stare, the two gazed at each other for a while.

"Do it, I won't hang you if you take his life, if he won't heed my words, then he will never learn" Said Renfred coldly.

Fredric looked on Larter who was still giving him a cocky stare, he gripped his sword tight and raised it above his head more, while everyone watched and waited, Fredric lowered his sword and sheathed it, he mounted his horse from a nearby stable and stormed out of the castle, after Fredric left, Renfred walked to Larter.

"Father, hear me before it's too late, Fredric is-" Larter was cut off with Renfred's fist hitting his right cheek, a bruise was left as a mark and he looked at him with scornful eyes.

"Since you won't finish your dispute with Fredric, I'll finish it for you, take him" Ordered Renfred his knights.

"Hey, unhand me you fools, don't you know who I am?! I command you to let go of me, father, you're making a mistake by trusting Fredric, he'll kill you and all of us!" Shouted Larter while he was being dragged by Thomos and Sulvan, Renfred turned away to his son's warnings.

Meanwhile in the town of Duskendale, Fredric rode from the castle to the Seven Swords, the largest inn in town, he tied his horse to a nearby log and entered the inn, it was filled of hedge knights, merchants, and women, laughing and drinking, Fredric sat in a table with three other suspicious-looking men that were on the back of the inn and away to be heard by anyone.

"Welcome back Fredric, I hope that house Rykker have been treating you well" Said one of the men.

"All too well" Said Fredric, placing Dusk at the table in front of them.

"Gods...it's Dusk, our house's sword is finally back to our hands" Said the second man, examining the sword.

"The time is is now everyone, prepare, for our plan is near its end and we will execute it soon" Said Fredric.

"When can we move Fredric? I want to exact my revenge on the dogs that killed our lord and exiled us from our home" Said the third.

"Patience my friends, we must a little while before doing so, but mark my words, house Rykker will fall to the hands of vengeance, with the help of house Darke, Darkwood and Dargood, house Darklyn will rise once more, and this time, it will rise up so high and mighty, that no house nor even the king will bring it down ever again" Fredric smiled sinisterly.


	4. Edgar and Hadwin

**297 AC, Meereen**

In the great city of Meereen, Donoros was in his residence in the main room with two Ghiscari men that looked no different than him in wealth and dress, wearing richly tokars, sitting on decorated pillows, talking and drinking and eating, Celisse was sitting next to her "husband"..

"Allow me to say this my dear friends, a true seeker of fame of fortune is the one who will do everything in his capability to have it, and he will in his hands, such as me, a golden cup in one hand, and a beautiful woman in the other" Said Donoros, chuckling, he held his arm around Celisse as she was looking away.

"I shall drink to that" Said the man sitting next to Donoros, they both raised and tapped their cups together, then drinking from it..

"Donoros, does the name Tregar Ormollen sound familiar to you?" Asked the Ghiscari on the far right of Donoros, while being served food by one of onoros's slave servants.

"Ah, the so called Merchant Prince of Lys, yes it does unfortunately, he was once an associate and a friend of mine, but we parted ways in our last business and I have hardly seen him ever since" Said Donoros.

"Word has reached my ears, that he, and another man of Myr attempt to march on to the Disputed Lands and and claim it for their own" Said the Ghiscari.

Donoros raised an eye while drinking from his cup then wiping his mouth with his arm-sleeve "Is that so? Naturally, that was to be expected of one such as him, but no fear my friends, I have been ready for this day to come" Said Donoros proudly.

"Oh, and what have you readied?" Asked the Ghiscari.

"Come with me and I will show you" Said Donoros, getting up from his pillow seat with Celisse and walking out of the house, and his two bravos bodyguards following him, they made their way to one of the fighting pits of Meereen that was named the Golden Pit.

"The fighting pit, why have you brought us here?" Asked one of the Ghiscari.

"To show you how I can take the Disputed Lands for myself" Said Donoros. entering the pit, the others followed him.

They entered the fighting pit from where the fighters usually enter, when they arrived, at least five men were seen training in the pit.

"Edgar! Hadwin!" Called Donoros for two fighters who were training together, one of them was a man of great strength and powerful appearance, a large man of both height and weight that towers over most men, heavily built and muscled, with a wide chest, carrying a sword that fits his size, wearing nothing but leather bracers, greaves armor, and a tunic and trousers, what was striking most about him though, was his pale skin, silver-gold hair that ended just atop his broad-shoulders, dark-violet eyes, and an extremely furious expression.

The other however, was a younger man shorter by three or five stones than him, he was brown hair and eyes as Celisse's, he was thin but looked strong and capable enough to know his way in a fight, wielding a short sword in one hand and a small round shield in the other, and was wearing leather armor from his shoulders to his arms and shin guards, unlike his much angrier brother, he had a more calming and cheering appearance.

Donoros approached the two pit fighters, he first held his sturdy arms and shook them "How are you, son?" He asked, to which Edgar replied with his angry eyes instead of his mouth.

"Hello Father" Spoke Hadwin.

Donoros then turned to his other son who gave him a greeting smile, Donoros's smile faded a bit and gave a slight nod to him "Hadwin" he said "My friends, allow me to introduce to you my sons, Edgar and Hadwin" Said Donoros, while Hadwin smiled, Edgar fixated on to the two Ghiscari men, who seemed frightful of him, even the two bravos guards kept their hands on their swords in case the brute attacked, all except Celisse, who showed a small smile and happy eyes when she saw Edgar and Hadwin.

"I-I see, and what do you plan to do with them?" Asked one of the Ghiscari.

"I shall sail off to the free cities and hire sellswords, my sons will join them, where I plan to take the lands before Tregar can gain one piece of it" Said Donoros.

"Then I wish you luck Donoros, but do not forget our price of keeping this a secret" Said the other Ghiscari.

"But of course, when the lands are mine, if I find any slaves, they will be yours" Said Donoros.

"Valar Morghulis" Said the two Ghiscari, leaving the pit.

"Valar Dohaeris" Replied Donoros, then turned to Edgar "I hope you are ready my son, for today will be embarking on a journey together, and at its end, tales will reach of you as the strongest man from Essos to Westeros and Sothoryos, everyone will know who is the son of Donoros Iraanis" He said, Edgar repliead with the same silent, angry manner.

"Father, where will we be going?" Asked Hadwin.

"I will tell you in time, now if you'll excuse me, I must see to my ship" Said Donors, and left the fighting pit with his bravos guards, while Celisse stayed behind, she seemed sad most of the time, but seeing her sons were the only reason she smiled.

"Hello Hadwin" Said Celisse.

"Mother" Hadwin smiled and hugged Celisse, and she kissed his head "Will you be sailing with us as well?" He asked.

"Of course, I go wherever my sons go" She said, she then turned to Edgar who was looking less angry than usual, she smiled at him, Edgar gazed at her for a moment before leaving shortly after, Celisse sighed.

"Don't worry, Edgar's always been like this" Said Hadwin.

"I know" Said Celisse while looking at Edgar leaving the pit.

"Come on, let us join him and father at the docks, I will tell you of our training along the way" Said Hadwin, walking out of the fighting pit with Celisse.

Donoros boarded his ship with Celisse, Edgar and Hadwin when reaching the harbor, Donoros called it Fame and Fortune, for using this sip among his many travels where he acquired his wealth and riches, and the ship sailed away, while on sea, Donoros and Celisse entered the captain's cabin, while Edgar was found gazing at the ocean while leaning on one of the decks of the ship, the breeze made Edgar's silver-gold hair flow like a banner in a windy day, he was shortly joined by Hadwin.

"What an adventure this is brother, our first voyage together, well not the first time we have sailed on the same ship but we will be going on a grand journey together, to the famous Disputed Lands, where the free cities of Lys, Myr and Tyrosh have fought over for centuries, I do hope we get a taste of its glory together" Said Hadwin, who kept talking and talking throughout the voyage, much to Edgar's annoyance.

"Remember our first fight together, brother? You and I were were fighting against two other pit fighters and a Dothraki, of course you, being that much stronger than I am, had no trouble slaying the two fighters, but that Dothraki was too much for me to handle, I had never seen anyone fight with such savagery, like a wild beast, I was certain that that Dothraki would have killed me right there if not for-".

"Hadwin" Said Edgar in his deep voice.

"Yes, brother" said Hadwin.

"Shut up, or I'll throw you to the sea and leave you" Edgar gave Hadwin a look that said he would do it.

Hadwin cleared his throat "Sorry, Edgar" And looked at the sea as his brother did, Edgar grunted and rolled his eyes "...Edgar" Said Hadwin, only calmly this time as to not infuriate Edgar more, Edgar raised an eye at him.

"Where are we headed for?" He asked.

Edgar turned his eyes to the sea once more "Tyrosh".


	5. Battle for Conquest

Weeks later of sailing, Donoros's ship, the Fame and Fortune has nearly reached the free city of Tyrosh, but must first cross the dangerous Stepstones islands, where merchant ships are known to be preys of pirates inhabiting the islands, it was a dark and foggy place that left a shiver to everyone's spine, in fear of the any sudden attack, though Donoros's sellsails have readied themselves for any pirate raid they might encounter, island by island, they passed through carefully and cautiously, keeping their eyes open for any galley or even a small boat that crosses them, shortly, they reached Bloodstone, the largest of islands, Donoros and Celisse were in the cabin, Hadwin and Edgar were keeping watch and inspecting the men, to everyone's relief, they were close to exiting the island, when suddenly...

"Ambush!" One of the men shouted, alarming the others, just as they were out of the Stepstones, two smaller ships rammed the sides of Fame and Fortune, and from them, many pirates appeared, armed with their weapons, laughing maniacally at the weakened ship that fell to its trap.

"Kill them all, take their gold, burn their ship!" The pirates launched their raid on the Fame and Fortune, they climbed their sails and swung down, boarding the ship and started killing its surprised sellsails, though their panic had quickly died and the deck became a battlefield, as for Edgar and Hadwin, no one was more than excited than Hadwin to participate in his first battle, he grabbed his shortsword and shield, then he charged, entering a short clash with a pirate before killing by stabbing him in the stomach and the pirate fell dead, Hadwin shouted a war cry of victory before moving on to the rest, Edgar was on the right side, he pulled his bastard-sword out of its sheath and stood his ground for the attacking pirates, seeing a pirate swinging on a rope at his direction with a knife ready, Edgar grasped his sword with both hands and prepared for combat, with one swipe of his large blade, he cut the rope and the pirate who fell headless and armless behind him, then another pirate came charging behind him with an axe, Edgar simply thrust his sword into the pirate's guts without looking, then pulled it out and the pirate fell dead, then proceeded to kill the pirates on the right side while Hadwin was fighting on the left side.

While inside the cabin, Donoros was fearful what might happen to him if the pirates enter the cabin, but Celisse was more worried about her sons, she got up and went for the door.

"What are you doing woman?" Asked Donoros.

"My sons are out there in the midst of that chaos and you expect me to sit here and do nothing? I will not" Said Celisse.

"And if you open that door, they will enter and kill you and me, they were pit fighter before any of this pirates knew how to sail a ship, as your husband, I order you to stay!" Shouted Donoros, grabbing her arm and pushing her towards a chair.

Celisse had begun to cry in fear for her son's possible death "May the Warrior protect them" She said.

Realizing they were no match, the pirates tried to escape and abandoned their raid, though they were surrounded from every way and had no means of escape from the blades of the sellsails, with the last of the pirates dead, the raid on the Fame and Fortune was over.

The sellsails cried a laughter of relief and Hadwin raised his sword in victory after winning his first battle, Edgar knelt took one of the clothes of the dead pirates and wiped his sword clean of blood, he then stood up and kept looking for any more that could come attack again, the bodies of the raiding pirates filled the ship more than the dead sellsails, Hadwin arrived behind him shortly.

"Ha ha ha! We did it brother, we survived our first battle and emerged victorious, as long as we fight together, no one can defeat us!" Said Hadwin, then went to the cabin and knocked on the door "Mother, father, the pirates are all dead, you can come out now" Said Hadwin.

Immediately bursting out the cabin was Celisse who embraced Hadwin and kissed his blooded face "Thank the gods you're alive, are you hurt dear?" Asked Celisse.

"Not a scratch, don't worry, you should have seen me though, I fought like a true knight" Said Hadwin.

"I've no doubt you have. where's your brother?" She asked.

"Over there" Said Hadwin, pointing at Edgar who had still been keeping a watch.

Celisse ran to Edgar "Edgar, are you all right, are harmed anywhere?" She asked, to which Edgar didn't reply nor look at her.

"Why don't you answer me? Please, say something, I need to know if you are hurt" Said Celisse, her voice was getting more and more worried.

When Edgar had been certain that this was the last of the pirates and there were no more, Edgar turned his glare to Celisse but as every time he does, he appears less angry-looking, he unsheathed his sword, shaking his head.

Celisse hugged Edgar, whom didn't embrace her in return "I am glad that you are both unharmed" She said, giving him a smile.

"Well done Edgar, I would expect nothing less from a strong warrior such as you, you will be reward greatly for this" Said Donoros.

"Donoros, we caught these trying to escape, what do you want us to do with them?" Said a sellsail, ten pirates were at their knees, begging for their life.

"Now, what should I do with you? I can kill all of you, or just throw you off the ship and wait until the ocean swallows you" Said Donoros, walking right and left in front of them, Edgar and Hadwin stood behind him, unsheathing their swords a bit, ready to execute them if Donoros gave the order, the pirates begged and pleaded to be spared.

"Very well, I will spare you, add them to the crew, they'll make up for who we have lost" Said Donoros, the ten captured pirates threw themselves to the floor and kissed Donoros's feet while he walked.

"And what should we do with their ship?" Asked another sellsail.

"Board and search it, any gold or valuables you find is ours for the taking" Said Donoros, and the sellsails jumped off the Fame and Fortune to take whatever was in the now empty pirate ships that proved useful, they came back moments later with gold chests and other loot, even slaves and women who were captured by past pirate raids, after clearing the way by pushing the ships and sailing out of the Stepstones islands, they resumed their sail to Tyrosh.

Sailing past by the Bleeding Tower, the Fame and Fortune docked in the harbor, finally arriving in Tyrosh after a long voyage, Edgar and Hadwin stepped down from the ship to the city first, followed by Donoros, Celisse then his Bravos.

When Donoros stepped down and into the walled city through its gates, he deeply inhaled the air, then exhaled "It is right what they say, no land will you be more relieved to reach than your home" Said Donoros, then made his way with his family and guards.

The prosperous city was filled with markets of many things, its people looked very to be very richly dressed with bright colors on their clothes, hats, even beards, as the same with other free cities, it was involved in slavery, some walked past by them with three slaves for one person in chains behind them, which saddened Celisse to see, a while later, Celisse and her two sons waited outside while Donoros entered a bank and came out shortly with two large sacks of gold.

"Here boy, make yourself useful for a change" Said Donoros, throwing the two sacks to Hadwin.

"Ooh! Yes father" He said, catching them when they were thrown to his stomach, while walking, Hadwin tripped on a stone and fell, dropping the sacks on the floor, few gold coins came out of the sack, which made few people who were walking watch.

"Damn, I'm sorry father, I'll pick them up" Said Hadwin, going to pick the gold coins from the ground, when suddenly a hand slapped his left cheek that attracted more people, slaves and merchants alike.

"You stupid halfwit! Have I not fed you enough to carry weights that are heavier than you?! These gold coins are more worth than your life boy, so you better make sure that every coin is accounted for!" Shouted Donoros.

Celisse quickly went to Hadwin and knelt "Hadwin, are you all right, dear?" She asked, checking his cheek, she found his cheek had gotten red from the impact, slowly, she showed an emotion she rarely ever does.

"Have you no empathy? How could you hit your own son like that?" Said Celisse angrily, wrapping her arms around Hadwin.

"Out of the way woman, I was not yet finished with teaching the boy on how to be a man, I have no need for a clumsy boy as a son" Said Donoros.

"He is also my son, and I will die before I let anyone touch him, not even if you are his father" Said Celisse.

"I said out of the way woman!" Said Donoros, just as he raised his hand on both Celisse and Hadwin, he felt as a stronger hand had grabbed his arm, he turned around to see Edgar furiously looking at him, squeezing his arm tightly, Donoros could see the very flames forming inside Edgar's eyes.

"Agh! Let go of my arm you large oaf!" Shouted Donoros, but the more he resisted, the more tight Edgar's grip was, even the Bravos guards were held at their ground just as they were about to step in but were stopped by Edgar's dark-violet eyes, as if they were of purple-fire.

Celisse quickly got up and went to Edgar, holding his arm gently "That's enough son, I think he has learned his lesson, let go of him, please" She said with her soothing, motherly tone, Edgar turned his eyes to her where she was looking at him with her own that were full of love and forgiveness, as if pouring water and extinguishing fire, Edgar's face turned less furious, eventually letting go of Donoros's arm.

Donoros held his arm that were nearly crushed had Celisse not intervened, before he could say anything, he looked around to see half the people of the city looking at him and his family, even attracting the attention of the city guards to the scene he had made, Donoros rubbed his arm, scoffed and left with his guards behind him, all were then eyeing at Edgar, especially slaves, with little satisfaction in his eyes, while others like slave owners watched in confusion of the large man, then in fear when Edgar gave them his intimidating stare, one by one, the people walked away and returned to their day.

"Here, let me take care of that for you" She said, grabbing her handkerchief and licked it, wiping the mark off of Hadwin's face.

"Do not worry about me mother, it doesn't hurt a bit, I've had hits worse than this in the fighting pits anyway" Said Hadwin, chuckling, Celisse smiled and kissed his cheek.

When Hadwin finished putting all the coins to the sack, Edgar immediately took them from Hadwin and held them in one hand together, throwing them onto his back and walked, Celisse helped Hadwin up and followed him.

Shortly, they reached a tavern and entered it, inside, the large inn was filled with sellswords, some looked to be from Essos, others appeared to be from Westeros, which left Hadwin with very much enthusiasm, from the various sellswords that they saw, Donoros was searching for a specific one, finally spotting him sitting on a table with three other sellswords.

Donoros approached the sellswords and bowed "Greetings, famed sellswords, I am Donoros Iraanis, I am glad that you came" He Said.

The sellswords wore a suit of golden-plated armor on all their visible bodies, with golden arm rings, a depiction of a skull was seen on the center of their cuirass, and had jewelry inlaid on their swords, unlike any other sellswords in Essos, their appearance hinted that they are very successful in completing their contracts, the one in the middle, who was putting his boots on the table, was looking to be young with blonde hair, the two sitting between him were much older, one was tall and pale with red hair, with some of it was tied behind his head and the front hair rested on his shoulders, wearing a leopard's skin as a cloak, the other one had white hair, also some tied behind the back of his head, buff and dark-skinned, a scar was visible from his right right eye to his cheek, he had yellow and green feathers cloak on his armor, the fourth one was standing behind all of them, and looked than all of them, a bit younger though than Hadwin, his hair was not visible as he was wearing a golden helmet.

The young sellsword gestured for Donoros to sit "Watkyn" He said, a younger sellsword approached and placed a cup for both men, pouring them wine.

"I am Harry Strickland, captain-general of the Golden Company, I understand that you wish to hire us for a contract" Said Harry.

"Yes, I will need the full strength of the Golden Company if I am to march on the Disputed Lands, as these wars between my home city with Lys and Myr have ravaged these lands for far too long, there are no better suited sellswords for the task than you, and you will be rewarded much handsomely for it" Said Donoros.

"Very well, but first, let's talk wages" Said Harry, lowering his boots and leaning on the table.

"Say no more, I have already prepared that" Said Donoros, snapping his fingers, Hadwin approached and placed two large sacks in front of Harry, then retreated, Harry entered his hand inside one of the sacks and held the gold coins after taking them out, turned his eyes to Donoros, then putting the coins inside the sack once more.

"And that is not all, if you will aid me, you will be given your own places in the Disputed Lands, I will also give you a new addition to your company, Hadwin, Edgar, come" Said Donoros, which Edgar and Hadwin did, Edgar's gaze frightened Harry a bit, Watkyn dropped the wine cup when he saw him as well, though it did not faze the sellswords sitting between Harry one bit.

"I offer you my two sons, Edgar and Hadwin, they will be very much in use to you" He said, Donoros stood between Edgar and Hadwin "As obedient as they are skilled, bred from the fighting pits of Meereen, my son Edgar here, will fight all your wars and battles for you, a true born warrior, he can fight countless men on his own with his large sword and strong bare hands that can crush bones and metal alike, and Hadwin, my second son, he is loyal and skilled as a knight and brilliant as a maester, he can turn a disadvantage situation to your favor using only his mind, you will not find sellswords as them in any of the free cities, nor in Westeros even, I give them to you as gifts of my good word".

Harry thought it over if they were exiled, as they looked to be from Westeros, but had made his decision "Your generosity is much appreciated and greatly accepted, you have earned the services of the Golden Company, we will march with you to the Disputed Lands, as for your 'sons', I will test what kind of men they are for myself, and our word is good as gold" He said.

"Splendid! Then we will march on at once there, I have my ship that is ready to sail at any time, you are more than welcome to board it" Said Donoros.

The red haired sellsword placed a contract deed in front of Donoros, which he signed, Harry got up from his seat, so did his twosellsword companions, who kept their eyes on Edgar, who replied with his gaze as well, no words spoken, but one can tell that they were bound to fight any moment, meanwhile, Celisse was the bravos guards as she was getting water from the innkeeper, after drinking a sip of it, she gave it to the guards.

"You must be very tired after the long voyage, here, you need it" She said.

The two bravos looked to each other, then turned their eyes back to Celisse.

"Please, I insist, I've had my water, the rest is yours" She said, but they remained silent.

"I see that you not take my word as a common lady, then perhaps you will take my word as the wife of your master, I order you to take it" Said Celisse, with her voice seeming strict rather than her sweet soothing tone.

Unable to refuse an order from their master, even his lade, the first bravos took the cup from her hand then drank the first half of the cup, then giving it to his brother and drinking the second half, Celisse smiled and kissed both of their cheeks, and the two looked at her with confusion.

"Celisse, come my queen, we are leaving" Said Donoros, Celisse nodded and followed Donoros, but she noticed that the bravos were still shocked and standing in their places, she giggled at the sight "Come boys" She said and left the tavern, the bravos looked at each other once more, then left the tavern with them.

On their way to the Fame and Fortune, Hadwin was admiring the sight of Harry Strickland and his two companions and cupbearer "The famous Golden Company, I'm sure you have heard about them before brother, they are said to be the largest sellsword company in Essos, they are also known for their reliability as they have never broken a contract, and now, we will join them as well, can you imagine that? We will be part of the Golden Company, we will have many gold and women, who needs to live as a king on that throne in Westeros, when we can live as kings here?" Exclaimed Hadwin enthusiastically, but Edgar's eyes were focused on the sellswords in front of him rather than Hadwin.

"What are you thinking, brother?" Asked Hadwin, Edgar didn't reply, but knew who Edgar had been staring at "Oh I see, you're in awe by their armor, I am too, its elegantly decorated and very bright, I hope we will get to wear the same soon" Said Hadwin.

Later, they sailed on the Fame and Fortune to the Disputed Lands, where the cities of Lys, Myr, and Tyrosh have fought over for centuries, they say who ever takes the lands, he will be as a lord ruling kingdom in Westeros, Donoros was with Harry sitting inside the captain's cabin, with them was Celisse, who was looking at the sea from her window, and Harry's squire and cupbearer, Watkyn.

"How many do you have in your company" Asked Donoros.

"Ten-thousand, cavalry and infantry, and two dozen elephants, all ready to do battle" Said Harry.

"Excellent, I look forward to witnessing that myself" Said Donoros, at that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Said Donoros.

And a sellsail entered the cabin, giving a letter to Donoros, then left and closed the door behind him, Donoros read the letter, and as he ended, he chuckled.

"Just in time, Tregar Ormollen and Lezzano Firomis are waging battle in the Disputed Lands today, let's see how long it takes for them to crush each other before I arrive" Said Donoros.

When the Fame and Fortune reached the lands, Donoros stepped down the planks to find a great force of a sellsword army waiting for them, all in golden-plated armor, wielding, swords, spears, shields, bows, crossbows, and many other weapons, there were infantry and cavalry units, but what widened Donoros's eyes were the mighty war-elephants that stood tall and large for all to see, he smiled very brightly.

"Very impressive captain Harry, I expected nothing less than the best company Essos has to offer, are you ready to move out?" Said Donoros.

"When the word is given" Said Harry.

"It is given" Said Donoros, Harry marked the sign for the army to move out, and they did in formation and unison, Edgar and Hadwin watched from the deck.

"Look at them, truly a sight to behold, they should be named the Golden Knights Company" Said Hadwin, gazing astonishingly at the sellsword company.

"Edgar" Celisse placing her hand on Edgar's, and a small tear shed from her eye "Take care of yourselves, and look after your brother, I pray to the Seven that you will both return to me safely" Said Celisse.

Edgar gazed at her for seconds then spoke "If you are afraid that my blood will be on their hands, keep in mind it will be their blood on mine when the battle is over" Said Edgar, stepping down from the ship.

"No need to worry about us mother, we were meant for this, I assure you we will come back victorious and alive" Said Hadwin.

"I've no doubt you will, my dearest little knight" Said Celisse, placing her hand on Hadwin's cheek.

Hadwin smiled and left the ship with Edgar, Celisse was left in the ship with the bravos guards, both her hands were on her beating-heart.

The Golden Company, with Edgar and Hadwin joining them, marched on to an open field, the land used to be green and rich, but was now left in ruin for the wars waged between the free cities for its control, from afar, they could see two armies facing each other.

"There, that should be where Tregar and the other called Lezzano are, I am surprised that they haven't started the battle yet, but thankfully it did not" Said Donoros.

"I'll start it myself" Said Edgar, walking to their direction, but was stopped by Donoros.

"No, I'd like to negotiate with them first, see if there is any reason left in their heads before it could be cut off, then you will have your fun" Said Donoros.

Donoros walked to the field where the armies of both Tregar Ormollen and Syrello Vanyr were at, the Golden Company entered the scene behind Donoros, on his right were an army of sellswords of different companies, consisted of both cavalry and infantry, the sellswords seemed to be from Westeros, which Donoros believed that they were mostly of the Riverlands, the Reach, and the North by their appearance, and some sellswords from the Free Cities, the Riverlanders were wearing fish-like scale armor, both leather and chainmail, and a trout sigil like house Tully on their shields and armor, they were called the Stormbreakers, those from the Reach wore plate and metal armor, their sigil on their banners, armor, and shields was a blooming red rose, called Company of the Rose, finally, the Northerners were wearing metal and leather armor, but were more noticeable by the wolf pelts that some wore as cloaks and clothing to distinguish themselves as high-ranked officers, their sigil was a grey wolf howling, their company was called Wolf Pack, on his left, was another sellsword company, though less known and numbered, looking to be from the Free Cities, equipped with mixed light-leather and half-plate and mail armor, wielding small swords, daggers, stilettos, and crossbows, their company was called the Free Company, Donoros stood in front of them, Edgar and Hadwin came behind him "Tregar!" He shouted "I know you are here, come out, for I wish to speak with you and avoid this unnecessary conflict!".

From the right side came a man who wore bright colored clothing with gold and silver rings and a necklace, he was as dressed as Donoros, but was less fat than him, with him coming along, were four beautiful women dressed as royal ladies.

"Donoros Iraanis, I wondered when I'd meet you again" Said the man on his right, surprisingly, he spoke the common tongue as good as Donoros did, next to him was a sellsword, but this sellsword looked more as a knight, a fiery red bearded and haired man in metal plate armor.

"Tregar Ormollen, it's been so long, my old friend, and I see the years have been kind to you" Said Donoros.

"And you, I still used to remember the days when we were associates together" Said Tregar.

"Then I would assume that you have not forgotten our promise, yours and mine" Said Donoros.

"That we would part ways as mere merchants, but meet again someday as powerful and rich men" Said Tregar.

"I heard that you became a magister of Lys, quite a title for the merchant prince of Lys" Said Donoros.

"But I have not ever heard of you becoming Archon of Tyrosh, what happened, missing a few coin?" Asked Tregar.

"I have no intention of ruling a city, I decided that those responsibilities be left to those who are capable, I will settle by selling them my goods and wares" Said Donoros.

"Still the same humble merchant as ever" Tregar smiled.

"I see large armies today" Spoke the man who appeared from the Free Company on their left with a Myrish accent, a man of dark skin and black hair, muscled and strong, who wore mail, plate, and leather all in armor, he had a sword sheathed on his back "Good, my men have not fought or killed anything for days, and they do like a challenge" Said the dark-skinned sellsword.

"And look who decided to finally show himself, Donoros, meet our friend who has the same goal as to why we're here to day, Lezzano Firomis" Said Tregar.

"Good days to you, Lezzano, I apologize for having to meet on such a situation as this" Said Donoros, bowing to him.

"Yes, it seems we all desire the great lands of Essos, but only one of us can claim it for his own" Said Lezzano,

"And which city has hired you to claim it for them I wonder, might he be one of yours as well, Donoros?" Asked Tregar.

"I assure you, I have not even heard of their kind before" Said Donoros.

"We are free men, and we do not work for anyone but our own, we do as we please, and we go as we please" Said Lezzano.

"My friends, hear me, I do not wish for us to be fighting each other, In my experience, anything that is united together will be of greater value that benefits all, why don't we rule the lands together? I am certain that we will profit from it very much, we will have our own kingdom here" Said Donoros.

"You have wise words, old man, but we rather listen to our sharp swords, we did not come to share the lands, we have come to take it for our own" Said Lezzano.

"I am intrigued by the idea, but I'm afraid that I have decline, as I promised my ladies that I will conquer the lands for them alone" Said Tregar.

"Think on it again my friends, for once you have made your choice, there will be no turning back on it, and I fear that we shall have to resolve this matter by violence" Said Donoros.

"I think not, my men desire the glory of battle, and it would be a shame to deny them the entertainment your armies can give them, and I am the least patient man to draw his sword" Said Lezzano, Turning and leaving "I grow tired of talking, if you want to take the lands, then you will have to take it from us by defeating us" As he left, Lezzano spoke to his sellswords in a different language that sounded like Bastard Valyrian, which Tregar and Donoros understood little of.

"Lezzano has made his choice, but I know you will make the right one, one old man won't be a trouble to us now, I promise that you will have his share of the land" Said Donoros.

"Forgive me Donoros, but this will not do if I am to please my ladies, I am still bent on taking the whole land, but do not despair, you have my word that you will have a place in my castle I plan on building, I'm sure I'll find you a suitable place" Said Tregar.

Donoros sighed "I see, then convincing you will be pointless, such a shame it has come to this, but I think we both knew that it would have come to it" Said Donoros.

"What's this? I must say I am taken by surprise, I did not expect you to bring the Golden Company with you" Said Tregar, looking beyond Donoros to find a golden-armored sellsword army behind him, the sellsword next Tregar widened his eyes once he heard say the Golden Company .

"I may not have grown wealthy as the Archon of Tyrosh, but I am rich enough to afford the best of sellsword companies" Said Donoros.

"Well then, I should like to see how they fare against the combined sellsword companies that I managed to put up together" Said Tregar, smiling, then looked at Edgar and Hadwin who were standing closely behind Donoros "Are these yours?" He asked.

"Yes, they are my sons" Said Donoros.

"Best say your farewell boys, this may very well be the last you will see of your father" Said Tregar, Edgar looked as angry as ever, and even Hadwin tried to mimic his intimidating stare at Tregar.

"I will try my best not to have my sellswords toy with you or your sons corpses, and you have my word that i will treat your wife as if she was my own if she hears of your death" Said Tregar.

"And you have my word that I will treat yours as queens, for both our sakes, I hope that you will be the last killed before Syrello" Said Donoros.

With that, both men shook their hands and left back to their armies "As part of our deal, I leave to you my sons, as for our combatant friends here, they are all yours, but try not to kill their leaders, I will need them alive, you will find me on my ship" Said Donoros, placing his hand on Harry, then leaving.

"Very well" Said Harry then turned to Edgar and Hadwin "Black Balaq, you take the left" Said Harry, with Black Balaq rode on one of the elephants with infantry and archers behind "As for you two, you will be placed with the infantry on the right" He said, getting on his white horse.

"Won't we also get our own golden armor and weapons?" Asked Hadwin.

"Prove to me that you are as your father described you are, then perhaps you will, make do with what you have for now" Said Harry, then riding to prepare his sellswords for the upcoming battle.

"Isn't this exciting Edgar? Us fighting side by side with the Golden Company, and if we are victorious, we will be worthy to join their ranks" Exclaimed Hadwin.

"Then you best prepare for what's coming, blood will shed soon, and talking won't get you out of there alive" Said Edgar.

After the Golden Company had finished organizing their formation, Harry took the cavalry with him to the center "Beneath the gold, the bitter steel!" Said Harry the war cry of the Golden Company "Beneath the gold, the bitter steel!" Repeated his sellswords.

In the field of the soon to be battle, the three armies faced one another, Tregar Ormollen's combined sellsword companies of seven-thousand, the three-thousand Free Company sellswords of Lezzano Firomis, and the force of ten-thousand Golden Company of Donoros Iraanis, who were split into four thousand each between Tregar's sellswords and Lezzano's Free Company, while the remaining two-thousand cavalry led by Harry Strickland himself, where he can observe the battle and lead the cavalry as a relief force in case the Golden Company was in a dire situation, the wars for the Disputed Lands will either begin or end with this battle, Hadwin couldn't wait longer for the battle to start, as he knew this would be his first battle as a 'knight', his hand held his sword's handle impatiently, while Edgar fixed his eyes on the enemy he would soon face, preparing to unleash his anger on them.

At the first minutes, one of the sellsword companies of Tregar charged, with the rest staying behind, then the Unsullied began their shielded-march to the battlefield, lastly, the Golden Company joined the battle, at first, the Free Cities sellswords of Tregar, were followed after by few of Syrello's sellswords, charged the Golden Company with no other tactics but to rush forward with a war cry, which proved to fail against the much organized Golden Company sellswords, when they were close enough, the first line of the Golden Company pierced the charging sellswords with their long spears, who fell as first blood to them, then the second line charged and fell dead to the spears, then the third and fourth, when the full force of the sellswords arrived, the Golden Company shielded themselves to the attacks of the sellswords, taking cover from their swords, spears, axes and maces, then it was time for the second tactic to take part, the sellswords bashed and pushed the sellswords meters away from them, allowing the Golden Company to open a path for the charging infantry that were led by many sergeants to come at the sellswords, joining the first line were Edgar and Hadwin, Hadwin charging with his shortsword and shield, while Edgar gripped his large sword in his hand, Hadwin yelled from his lungs the loudest war cry he can, Edgar placed his furious eyes on the sellswords while charging fiercely, coming to a fierce clash, the first battle began, Hadwin charged through the lines of the sellswords, blocking the incoming attacks with his shield, and striking and stabbing through flesh and body with his sword, killing one after the other, Edgar hacked and slashed with his aggressive attacks on the sellswords, taking heads, arms, and legs off, swiping his sword left and right with every step, one by one, the sellswords fell victims to the savage brute, any who were lucky enough to avoid these two were not so lucky for long, as they were soon cut down by the sergeants of the Golden Company and those who followed them, the first battle seemed to be going well for Edgar, Hadwin and the Golden Company.

Meanwhile, as the Free Company were charging towards the Golden Company, Black Balaq charged with a war elephant at full speed straight at them, Black Balaq and a thousand archers behind him rained down their arrows on the Free Company, some shielded from the arrows, others were killed by it, though while they were preoccupied with guarding themselves from the incoming arrows, were trampled down by the war elephant Black Balaq rode, its massive feet crushed the Free Company and its trunk threw them at each other, the elephant charged its way through the line of the Free Company, they threw their spears and arrows at the beast, though it was not enough to stop it, Black Balaq loosened his arrows on them from atop the war elephant, not wasting one arrow, killing many in seconds, after the elephant trampled down the last of them in its way, it headed for Syrello's sellswords, some of the Free Company managed to survive the elephant's charge, they were not out of the danger yet, as the infantry of the Golden Company attacked them immediately, finishing them off while losing very few sellswords in the battle.

Black Balaq made his way to the Free Company's leader, charging with the elephant, some fled at the sight of the rampaging beast and the golden sellswords, those that stayed their ground were killed by the Golden Company archers who were as skilled in the bow as their archer captain, as Lezzano moved out of the way of the elephant and was able to dodge the arrows, he, along with the few remaining in his comapny, fought the Golden Company in a last stand fight, fighting with the Golden Company and slaying some of them, but they were losing more by the much experienced golden sellswords, Lezzano fought the Golden Company with his sword and stiletto, he stabbed, and slashed and kicked, killing four alone, as he went for the fifth, he was shot with an arrow through the back of his neck by Black Balaq, Lezzano Firomis fell to his knees, then collapsed to the floor dead.

With their leader dead, and the Free Company annihilated, Black Balaq rode his elephant to the other side, led the rest of the Golden Company and headed for Tregar to end the battle.

On Edgar and Hadwin's end, they were finished with wiping out the entire wave of sellswords, while sustaining very low casualties themselves, and moved to the rest, Tregar's sellswords

On Edgar and Hadwin's end, they were finished with wiping out the entire wave of sellswords, while sustaining very low casualties themselves, and moved to the rest, Tregar's sellswords stepped forward to face them, first in line were the Wolf Pack, next to them were the Company of the Rose, behind them were the Stormbreakers, who nocked their arrows and fired it on the Golden Company, some fell dead to it, Hadwin protected himself from the arrows with his shield, but as he hadn't had a shield, Edgar took one to the right shoulder, he fell down on one knee.

"Edgar!" Screamed Hadwin for his brother while shielding from the arrows "Edgar, are you all right?".

"Forget about me, focus on them, go!" Replied Edgar, he broke the arrow off, picked up a round shield from a dead Golden Company sellsword and resumed his charge with the rest.

At that moment, the Company of the Rose and Wolf Pack sellswords began their charge on horse and foot, the Wolf Pack howled, screamed, and grunted like wolves, the Company of the Rose charged like an army of knights, the Stormbreakers loosened more of their arrows from behind, the Golden Company engaged the sellswords in a violent battle, with neither sides gaining an upper hand, the Golden Company fought hard, as did the sellswords, the Golden Company killed a number of them, so did the sellswords, as if equally-matched warriors were pinned in an endless battle without a victor, even Edgar and Hadwin were having a difficult time in killing them quickly as they had done to the previous sellswords, while fighting, Hadwin saw a red-haired woman in full plate-armor fighting the Golden Company as hard as a man, she killed one by stabbing him in the chest, a second by slicing his neck, a third by knocking him on the floor with her shield then executing him, she continued killing the golden sellswords until she and Hadwin were facing each other.

"My lady, even as a sellsword, I still follow the code of knights, and it permits me from harming women, surrender, and I shall see that you are dealt with honor and respect, you have my word" Said Hadwin.

"Very noble of you, but nobility hasn't found its way to Essos as it has in Westeros, and seeing as I am a sellsword and have a contract to fulfill, you will have to fight me" Said the woman, placing her heater shield with a rose-sigil in front of her and her sword raised at Hadwin.

"So be it, may you and the Warrior forgive me if you die by my sword" Hadwin pointed his sword at the woman's direction, the two circled around each other, their eyes aimed on one another, Hadwin took the chance to deliver the first attack, he swiped his sword but were stopped by the woman's shield, then she attacked but were caught with Hadwin's blade, and so on, the two "knightly" sellswords fought with sword and shield, parrying and blocking each other's attacks.

At the same time Edgar was killing and slaying any foe he faced, his sword had met with another sword from another large man in plate armor and helmet while protecting a downed Wolf Pack sellsword from Edgar's blade, with a grey wolf pelt skin for a cape, who equaled Edgar in size and strength, the Wolf Pack large sellsword swung his sword ferociously at Edgar, he parried them whilst taking a few steps back from the wild attacks, eventually standing his ground and swung his sword at the Wolf Pack sellsword, both their swords made a loud clash sound from the strong impact, struggling for an opening, they grunted and fixated their angry eyes on each other.

Tregar looked at the battlefield where his sellsword companies proved to be a hard resistance for the Golden Company to defeat, he smiled at the scene, but that short moment of possible victory died as a large elephant ridden by Black Balaq rampaged through the battlefield, it was headed straight for the Wolf Pack, Comapny of the Rose, and Stormbreakers sellswords, they moved out of the way of the wild beast, thus the Golden Company finally saw their chance for turning the battle in their favor, they swarmed in through them and broke their ranks, the archers that followed Balaq fired their arrows on the Stormbreakers, one of them, apparently their leader, in his fish-scaled like leather armor, saw Balaq riding the elephant and aimed his arrow at him, loosening it from his longbow, the arrow flied to Balaq from behind, nearly killing him by ending in his throat if it were inches closer, instead it made a small cut on his neck, causing him to fall off the elephant and to the ground, where he got back to his feet as the elephant charged by, he picked up his bow and rejoined the battle.

Those from the Golden Company who managed to pass by the enemy lines and moved to Tregar, being led by sergeants, who placed his sellswords in front of them in fear, going inside his tent, one particular sergeant of pure silver-hair, leading a few of the Golden Company, slew his way through the few remaining Free Cities sellswords that were guarding Tregar's tent, coming to face the red-haired and bearded sellsword, he unsheathed his longsword and held it with both hands, pointing it at the silver-haired Golden Company sergeant, quickly moving to attack the sellsword, they came to a clash, but the sound of their swords beating on each other was unusual and different than the regular sound of steel, even that the sellsword was more experienced and skilled with his sword, the sergeant was faster and swift with his quick-reflex parries and keen swings, as they fought, the sellsword widened his eyes at the sword and its hilt that was very familiar to him, even when he looked at his eyes, he knew what kind of eyes they were, the sellsword backed away from the sergeant, whom gripped his sword in ready for another fight, but the sellsword threw his sword to the ground and knelt, as if bending the knee to him and lowered his head, the sergeant raised his sword at the kneeling man, readying to execute him, but something kept his sword in the air, rather than coming down on him, he lowered the blade gently on his shoulder, the sellsword looked up to the sergeant as he saw the hesitation in his eyes to kill him, then lowering his head again, this allowed for the Golden Company to enter Tregar's tent and come out with him and several other women, Tregar was brought to the silver-haired sergeant.

"Please, there is no need for my death, I'm only a merchant, you will gain nothing by killing me" Said Tregar, raising his hands in surrender.

The Golden Company were still engaged with the sellswords, as Hadwin was fighting the sellsword woman, he saw Tregar was being held by Golden Company sellswords, he turned to the sellsword woman "You fought well, my lady, but it is time to stop now and lay down your arms" Said Hadwin.

"While your sense of honor is quite admirable, I can't do that, even if you do follow the knights code, you are still a sellsword, and like you, I can't stop till the deed is done" Said the woman, readying herself again.

"But your deed is done" Said Hadwin, pointing to where Tregar was, the woman hesitated to look to where he was pointing in case this was a distraction he'd use on her, but she took his word and turned slowly to find that her contract had indeed been done, as their contractor was under the mercy of the blades that were aimed at him, even if they didn't, the battle was already lost to them, as the Golden Company had the sellswords completely surrounded, the only way they would leave alive is through them, but that would be as throwing their lives away in an almost futile attempt.

The woman turned back to Hadwin and lowered her arms "Company of the Rose, stand down" She said, as she was the first to do so, then the rest of her company stood down as she did, the Riverlands and North sellswords saw that the Company of the Rose had stopped fighting and that Tregar had ordered them to stand down as well, the large Northern sellsword who was fighting Edgar, when he saw the sellswords dropping their weapons, he did so to by plunging the sword to the ground, one by one, the sellswords dropped their arms and stopped fighting, the battle was over and the Golden Company had won, Harry witnessed the won battle from afar and rode to inform Donoros.

Later, Tregar, and who survived from the combined sellsword companies were brought in front of the Golden Company, Donoros went to Tregar.

"Well done Donoros" Chuckled Tregar "You have bested me in conquering the Disputed Lands, I must say, your Golden Company has fared much better than my sellswords have".

"If only you have settled for my word, then you wouldn't have been where you are now, but no matter, I am ready to forget and forgive what has happened, I will take the Disputed Lands, I won't kill or enslave you, instead, I will offer you a chance to live in the lands, we will share the lands together, as for your sellswords, they are also more than welcome to stay in the lands for as long as they like if they wish so, what say you?" Said Donoros.

Tregar sighed "Very well, I have missed our cooperation from long ago, I am willing to have those days returned" Said Tregar.

Donoros smiled and shook the hands of Tregar with one hand and placing the other on his shoulder "As am I, my friend, now come with me, we have much to discuss, I would also like for you to meet my wife" He said, Donoros walked with Tregar and concubines next to him.

Harry Strickland went to the sellsword who knelt to the silver-haired sergeant of the Golden Company, the sellsword was on his knees with his head lowered.

"There's no mistaking it, it's him" Said the sergeant.

"Jon" Said Harry.

"Harry" Said Jon.

"Take him, I'll decide what to do with him later on" Said Harry, then leaving with the rest of his sergeants, the silver-haired sergeant gave him a concerned gaze then also left, two sellswords grabbed Jon and took him, along with the rest of the sellsword companies.

Hadwin saw the woman whom he fought during the battle that was being taken with the rest of the sellswords, he smiled and bowed to her, she gazed at him for moments then turned her face away and walked with the rest of the sellswords, then saw Edgar coming with the arrow wound that was sticking out of his shoulder "Edgar, are you all right? You are hurt" Said Edgar.

"Why do you whimper? I have gotten worse scars than this" Said Edgar, passing by Hadwin.

"Edgar" Said Hadwin, Edgar stopped and turned to him.

"I wanted to say...I would not ask for a better brother to fight with in battle, and I hope that we will fight the coming ones together" Said Hadwin, smiling, Edgar remained emotionless, but gave him a slight nod of his own, then left.


	6. Gold Dragon and Black Dragon

Later that night, The Golden Company, with the Company of the Rose, the Stormbreakers, and the Wolf Pack, set up their tents and lit their fires in the location of the battlefield, in one particular tent, held the sellsword Jon, his hands tied in chains, alone in the tent, stripped of his armor he wore on the battle, he wore nothing but his ragged tunic that showed two griffins combatant countercharged per pale on red and white, the sigil of house Connington, he in a deep thought of his own of what he had done, until he was interrupted by someone entering the tent.

"Save me your scoldings Harry, my head has already done that" Said Jon.

"I'm not here to scold you".

Jon recognized who that voice belonged to, he turned to see that it was the silver-haired who 'captured' him "Aenys" He uttered the sergeant's name.

"But I am still torn if I should or not" Said Aenys.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did, can't be less agonizing than what Harry is planning" Said Jon.

"It's funny you should say, because Harry is considering your execution" Said Aenys.

Jon had a small smile "I'd like to see if he can do it himself, it might be the only time he's ever used his sword than just have it inside his scabbard for show" Said Jon.

"No, he said that I should do it, that's why I came" Said Aenys.

"How typical of him, All right then, get on with it, at least you're one man I wouldn't mind dying on his hands" Said Jon, showing his body for Aenys to strike.

Aenys looked at the man who readied himself for death, the man whom he considered friend before his disappearance, angry at the fact that he had to fight him today, his hand grasped on his sword's handle and unsheathed it, but instead of running it through him, he used it to break the chains, then sheathing his sword "Not yet, first, Harry wishes a word before he makes a decision he might regret" He said.

"Hmm, Harry is not someone to take second thoughts after giving his decisions unless tempted, what did you promise him in return?" Asked Jon.

"You might have been exiled and our enemy in the battle, but nevertheless, you are still a Golden Company as you once were, and my friend" Said Aenys, smiling to Jon.

Jon wanted to throw himself to the ground from the shame he brought on himself, he wished that Aenys if only Aenys took the sword to slash him with it, he thought that this would be his last day, but Aenys never forgot that Jon looked after him as a father would his son after the death of both of his parents, that it was he who taught him on almost everything he knew, in the skills of handling a sword, on Westeros and its houses and history, his shame was then replaced by both sadness and anger, which his eyes showed, he bowed his head to the man who saved his life "Thank you...Aenys" He said.

And just after he raised his head, he found Aenys kneeling to face him "Why, why Jon?" He asked.

"If you are asking why did I leave, then I haven't, I was driven out" Said Jon.

"For being caught stealing one of the company's war chests, then making off with an elephant" Said Aenys.

"It was not the company's war chest, I was taking what was mine which Harry denied and said it was for the company, and I took the elephant because it was the closest thing of a mount to me after I've seen them holding their weapons and running towards me" Said Jon.

"What happened then? There was talk of you drinking yourself to death in Lys" Said Said Aenys.

"I have been drinking myself to death in Lys, since if I go back to the company or even my house in Westeros, I would end up dead, so the best option for me was to stay in Lys, drinking its wine and hoping one of them had its tears for a quick death" Said Jon.

"But instead you joined a merchant whom we fought against today" Said Aenys.

"By chance, not by choice, I met him at one of the inns, he said that he promises to take me with him back to Westero, if he used me as his sellsword, being the foolish drunk I was, I accepted" Said Jon.

"The same promise Harry made to us" Said Aenys.

"Which is more like an excuse to keep us fighting for him while he counts our coins" Said Jon.

"That's not true, Harry also wants to go back home to Westeros, same as all of us" Said Aenys.

"Is that what he told you? Don't be a fool lad, Harry would rather use his gold to buy another elephant rather than a ship to sail to Westeros, and he is our captain? Our paymaster more likely, honestly, you are more suited for that rank" Said Jon.

"Me? I don't think so, I am no leader, only a common sellsword, I am certain that there are much more experienced sellswords that would be better captains" Said Aenys.

"And what of today when you were the first to break through the line of the sellswords with the Golden Company following your lead?" Asked Jon.

"Those were only a few men, but I can't lead a the size of the whole sellsword company, and I'm not sure they would choose to follow me either" Said Aenys.

"No, quite the opposite, they are willing to follow you, as they are ready to die for you" Said Jon, kneeling to Aenys "The Golden Company has served house Blackfyre for the claim of the Iron Throne since the days of Bittersteel, after the death of Maelys the Monstrous, you are the last line of the house, the Golden Company long for a king and to return to their homelands, and they believe you are that king, speaking for myself however, I believe that you will keep your word of taking us to Westeros if you made it more than Harry ever did, if you will have it, I shall be the first to swear allegiance to you, as ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, and to fight until I see you sitting on the Iron Throne, your grace" Jon bowed his head to Aenys.

Aenys though, rather than be pleased that he could use the Golden Company to as his army and sail to Westeros to take the Iron Throne as most others likely would, his face showed otherwise "Listen to me Jon, I will not make the same mistake as the former members of my house have, their desire of the Iron Throne have cost many lives to be lost, and the near extinction of my house were it not for my grandfather that saved it from ruin, thousands of lives are not worth a single throne, and I have no intention of sitting on that throne for the lives of others, including the company that took me in as one of its own" He said in a bit of an angry tone.

"But you would be doing that same company a large favor, for they would consider it a worse fate to die in this place they are forced to call home than their original one, they are all exiled men mind you, do you not wish to see the lands of Westeros and King's Landing where your family was born? The Seven Kingdoms is a war-torn land, fighting each other to take the Iron Throne so they can do whatever they like, but you, I believe you will make more than a just ruler, this could very well be your destiny, to do what none from your house could not, take us back to Westeros, take the Iron Throne, be king of the Seven Kingdoms and bring peace to it" Said Jon, putting his hand on Aenys's shoulder.

Aenys looked at the hand that reached his shoulder, then to its owner with disagreeable purple-eyes, stepping back slowly, with Jon's hand sliding off Aeny's shoulder "We should not keep Harry waiting, else he might change his mind" He said, turning and heading towards the outside of the tent, Jon sighed deeply and let his head down, as he was exiting, Aenys stopped for seconds, then turned around to Jon "One more thing, I took a glimpse of your sword earlier, for the sound it made when it met my blade was different than to any normal sword would make" Said Aenys.

"You can have it if you want it, I don't want to hold the sword that nearly opened your flesh had I not recognized you" Said Jon.

"Where and how did you come by a Valyrian Steel sword?" Asked Aenys, staring strictly at Jon's eyes with his.

"Tregar, he gave it to me in return I would stay as his sellsword for a while longer, I accepted it, which was then when I realized that he'll use me to regain of what fortune he lost in the price of the sword" Said Jon.

Aenys stood with crossed arms and eyes, gazing at Jon "Does it have a name?" Aenys asked curiously.

Jon nodded "Truth" He said.

Aeyns stood for seconds before turning away to leave again.

"Aenys" Jon called, and Aenys turned his face "Don't tell Harry about it, he'll see it as a war spoil, a sword is meant for a man to protect and fight, not to boast and gloat" He said.

Aenys nodded then left, when he exited, a woman was standing outside, waiting for him "So, how did it go, did you kill him?" Asked the woman.

"See for yourself" Said Aenys, and from the tent, came Jon out, next to Aenys, he spotted the woman which he knew that was walking to him, the woman revealed herself to be a very beautiful and slender-figured woman in a long pink gown, but what's more, she shared Aenys's silver hair and purple eyes, only slightly brighter "Ser Jon, I am glad to see that your head isn't joining the gilded skulls of the Golden Company tonight" She said.

"It is good to see you again, my lady" Said Jon, bowing in return, and with that, the three headed for Harry Strickland.

As the woman was walked with Aenys, she turned to Jon, who was looking down as he moved, then back to Aenys "He's right you know, you are the last known member of house Blackfyre, and could be the only one who succeeded in becoming king, you should take his offer, not that I'm complaining, but it would be nice to sleep in a castle than a tent, not to mention being a royal lady than a camp follower" Said the woman, her voice was sweet but bewitching.

"And by being the last known member of house Blackfyre means if I die, and you die, house Blackfyre dies, and there's an extremely large possibility that we could get killed if I accept his proposal" Said Aenys.

"Then why won't you sleep with me?" She asked, slyly smiling.

Aenys turned to the woman "Because, Saenelys, I don't want a mad heir" He said, before walking away from the tent, the woman who was called Saenlys giggled in a seductive manner and followed Aenys.

Meanwhile, at one of the tents of the Golden Company, Harry Strickland's tent that was wider from the inside than any other Golden Company sellsword's tent, Hadwin and Edgar were in front of Harry "I have seen and heard of what you did in today's battle, you both performed very admirably and astonishingly, by that, you have proved what was said by your father's words about you is true, and thus you have earned your right to join our ranks" Harry pointed to where two, decorated, golden-suits of armor, alongside two pairs of bracers and greaves, and a golden-hilt longsword and greatsword were shown in display "Welcome to the Golden Company" He said.

"Thank you, captain!" Hadwin bowed deeply while Edgar stared at Harry.

Moments later, Edgar and Hadwin walked of the captain-general's tent, it was made of cloth-of-gold, surrounded by a ring of pikes topped with the gilded skulls of previous captains-general, Hadwin looked with admiration at his newly-acquired armor and weapon while making their way to his tent with Edgar.

"Look at us Edgar, we joined the Golden Company, can you believe it" Exclaimed Hadwin.

"At last, this'll shut you up about being knights" Said Edgar.

Along the way, with Edgar ignoring Hadwin's boasting, he come to a sudden stop when he saw someone he never expected to see in his life, much less in a sellsword company's camp, cross his path.

"Edgar, what's the matter brother?" Asked Hadwin, for a moment, he could swear by the old gods and the new, that was the first time he ever saw Edgar surprised than angry, which he was too when he took a look at someone who bore a great resemblance to his brother in front of him "Edgar...that man, he looks very much like you" Said Hadwin, joining with Edgar at who he was gazing at.

On the other hand, Aenys couldn't believe what his eyes are seeing, another Valyrian like himself he thought, he knew there were others still living to this day, but he never once expected to see one in the same place he was in, apart from being identical in features, the one thing they differed from was their hair color, Edgar was more golden-haired than of Aenys's pure-silver head, but none was more shocked than Jon to see Edgar, not only because of his appearance, but because this very same appearance reminded him of someone whom he knew from long ago "Rhaegar..." He murmurred .

"Hmm, come to think of it, you may not be the only Blackfyre left alive" Said Saenelys who was also surprised to see someone similar to Aenys, though less than Aenys himself "You may go ser Jon, speak with Harry, my brother and I will attend to them" She said, though Jon sttod in his place, not moving an inch from shock, but returned to his sense and nodded to Saenelys, his eyes still gazing at Edgar, who did not return with his own, and Jon left the four "Well come on then, let's not stand in our places, go introduce yourself to your long-lost relative" Said Saenelys, taking Aenys by the hand and leading him to Edgar, while he looked to be of normal size from afar, the nearer they got to him, the larger Edgar grew in their eyes.

When they were close, Edgar's wide lilac eyes did not fade from Aenys's also widened purple eyes, the two kept gazing at each other like statues of men, until one of them finally spoke "Who are you...?" Asked Edgar, but no reply came from Aenys, who was still in shock.

Saenelys walked to Edgar, who's eyes were still fixated on Aenys, to get a closer look at him, she felt aroused when she placed her hand on one of his much-muscled arms "Mmm, your relative is big and strong" She said and smiled seductively, then turning to Hadwin who was next to Edgar "And you must be this man's squire" She said, tilting her head to one side.

"N-no, I...I...well, you see...I am uh..." Only those words came out of Hadwin's mouth, not only by surprise of Aenys, but also of Saenelys's beauty that was almost enchanting, to which Saenelys found amusing and giggled.

Later, the four were sitting around a campfire together, Edgar and Aenys never broke part from their gaze at each other, while Saenelys sat with Hadwin between the two look-alike men, his eyes never broke free from her spell of her beauty which she cast unto him, the silence and the glare between the four remained for long, until it was ended by Aenys "I do hope you will forgive me for my stare ser, I meant no offence by it, I was merely taken by surprise of your appearance" Said Aenys, lowering his eye from Edgar, but Edgar did not.

"My my, you are handsome indeed" Said Saenlys, caressing her soft, delicate hand on Hadwin's left cheek slowly "Well, won't you say I'm beautiful as well?" She asked.

"Oh uh...forgive me, ahem...you're...uh you're..." Hadwin stumbled on his words again, he felt as he was taken to another world each time he looked into Saenelys's light-purple eyes, Saenlys yet again giggled at the bewitched Hadwin, she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Who are you?" Entered Edgar the same question he asked before, but sounding more demanding than surprised this time.

"I am Aenys, of house Blackfyre" Said Aenys.

"Blackfyre?!" Said Hadwin, snapping into reality and free of Saenelys's enchantment "But I thought house Blackfyre went extinct after the death of Maelys Blackfyre" Said Hadwin.

"And yet here sits a Blackfyre, caressing your face" Said Saenlys, Hadwin's jaw widened but no speech came out of it.

"Saenelys, enough" Said Aenys.

"What? Does the fault lie within me that he is taken by me?" Said Saenelys, acting innocently and slyly smiling, Aenys rolled his eyes and sighed.

"How did your house survive?" Asked Edgar.

"My grandfather, Haegon the Second, son of Haegon the First, survived the Blackfyre rebellions he fought, after the utter failure of the rebellions, he decided to stay with the Golden Company till he died, though what really did save the house was that he gave up the thought of being crowned king of the Seven Kingdoms, seeing as none of our previous house lords ever succeeded and it only lead to their death, which is what he taught his son, Daemon the Fourth and he taught his children, Saenelys and I, which is what I believe is the reason that kept us breathing to this day, and I hope my sister will come to share my view one day" Said Aenys, eyeing her, Saenelys slightly shrugged.

"Fascinating" Said Hadwin.

"And what is your story, might I ask?" Said Aenys.

"Erm, there isn't much to be said about us, other than that we are the sons of Donoros iraanis, the merchant who hired the Golden Company and our mother, Celisse, oh, do pardon me, I forgot to introduce ourselves, we are Hadwin and Edgar, an honor" Said Hadwin.

"The honor is mine" Aenys bowed his head to Hadwin while sitting "Tell me, is Edgar your brother?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, he is, so my mother tells me, and I believe her" Said Hadwin.

"Your father or mother, they are not by any chance...?" Aenys completed his question by gesturing at Edgar, who's eye was still aimed at him.

"No, they're not, our mother believes it might be of one of her family or one who was married to them from long ago is why my brother appears what he is to this day, but that is all I know of it" Said Hadwin.

"I see, do forgive me for my many questions, I only wish to know about the man who resembles that of myself very much" Said Aenys.

While Edgar faced Aenys, his eye caught something that caught his eye, he raised an eyebrow and stood, moving near to Aenys "What is it?" Asked Hadwin, Edgar moved closer and closer to his similar-part, which unnerved Aenys a bit, for it does not mean something pleasant when a large angry man moves close to you, Edgar's hand reached out, but instead of going to his collar like Aenys thought, it went to his sword that was placed beside him, Aenys gave a sigh of relief "I see you have found my sword" He said.

Edgar held the dragon-pommel and hilt sword in his hand, examining it and its scabbard, though it was a bastard sword to be wielded by two hands, the whole handle was fit for Edgar's huge hand, his eyes greatly widened when he took it out from its scabbard, the long blade was black as the hilt and scabbard, there were decorative wavy markings that could be visible, which he saw by lifting the sword to the light of the moon "Yours?" Edgar asked, turning to Aenys.

"Yes, that is the sword that the name of my house owes to, Blackfyre" Said Aenys.

"Blackfyre...of course, the sword of house Targaryen, but it was lost to the Targaryens after Daemon the first was given the sword from Aegon the Fourth" Said Hadwin.

"That is correct, ser Hadwin" Said Aenys.

"Edgar, do you realize what you hold in your hand? That is a Valyrian Steel sword, the best and strongest of steel in the known world!" Exclaimed Hadwin.

But Edgar did not show to be impressed, he started swinging the sword left and right, slowly at first, then breaking into fast and strong attacks seconds later, displaying extraordinary techniques in the way of the sword as a knight of vast martial prowess, Aenys was in awe of Draegor's skill, Saenelys clapped her hands together, amused by the show.

"Ooh, how very pleasing, I shall rest easy knowing that powerful warriors such as Edgar are with us" Said Saenelys.

Hadwin stood and went to Edgar "Edgar, may I- Whoa!" If Hadwin hadn't ducked as he just did seconds later, Edgar could've killed him right then and there, Aenys gave a sigh of relief that he didn't, Saenelys only giggled at the scene "Edgar, may I try it? I always wanted a Valyrian Steel" He said.

Edgar looked at Hadwin, in his mind he though that he wouldn't be able to hold it for his size, but eventually, he plunged the sword to the ground, stepped back, and crossed his arms, Hadwin took the sword, and to his surprise, he thought the sword would be heavier than he had expect it to be "What a magnificent work of a sword, it's so very light" Said Hadwin, swinging it with both hands, when Hadwin saw the reflection of the moon in the blade, he quickly placed the sword back to its sheath "Right, I think we have taken enough of your time, but it was a great pleasure meeting you both" SaId Hadwin.

Aenys retrieved his sword from Aenys "The feeling is mutual, ser Hadwin" Said Aenys, he stood up and shook hands with Hadwin, then extending his hand for Edgar "I am glad to have met you this night ser Edgar, I hope this won't be our last" He said, Edgar only raised an eyebrow to him, then left without speaking "Was it something I said?" Asked Aenys curiously.

"Worry not about him, be grateful it was not something he said" Said Hadwin, watching Edgar leave "Ser Aenys, I wish you both a good night's rest" He said, then followed his brother.

"Oh ser Hadwin~" Called Saenelys, extending her hand and looking the other way "A lady is waiting for her golden knight to bid her farewell" She said playfully.

"Oh right, of course, where are my manners?" Said Hadwin, he went to Saenelys and kissed her hand, she closed her eyes and moaned sweetly once his lips touched her hand "Goodnight, my lady" He said.

"If you are in need of a woman's body to sleep with, come to my tent" Replied Saenelys, she smiled and placed her hand on his left cheek, which blushed red, he nodded and exchanged bows with Aenys then went after Edgar.

"Mmm, I like him" Said Saenelys to Aenys, who shook his head, then went on his way, Saenelys giggled and followed.

"What a woman, have you ever seen a lady so beautiful, brother? More beautiful than any woman I met, and Aenys, he seems like an honorable man, honorable enough to be named knight of the Seven Kingdoms, I can tell we will be getting along very well together, what do you think about them Edgar?" Asked Hadwin.

As always, Edgar remained in his angry, silent state, though he wasn't silent and angry in his mind, but kept wondering with every step he took...

_"Why does that man look like me?"._


	7. The Winterfell Witch

**298 AC, Winterfell**

At Winterfell castle, the three daughters of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, Blair Stark, their eldest and first daughter after Robb, Sansa Stark, their second daughter, and Arya Stark, their third and youngest daughter, with the house's septa, Mordane, in the Great Hall, all were sitting down at a table where the three girls were listening to septa Mordane.

"After the knight is declared champion comes the exciting part, where he could name any lady of his choosing 'Queen of Love and Beauty', do any of you know what that means?" Asked Mordane.

"No" Said Sansa. shaking her head.

"Of course we have, that's my title" Said Blair, giggling and acting proudly.

"More like queen of ugliness and disgust" Said Arya mockingly.

"Shut up Arya" Replied Blair angrily.

"Now now dears, no fighting, as I was saying, queen of love and beauty is a title which the champion names a certain lady after winning a tourney, the champion gifts her a wreath of flowers on her head and bestows the title upon her in front of all who is watching" Said Mordane.

Though Arya was too bored to listen and Sansa was paying half-attention as she was lost in her own thoughts, Blair was sighing, she closed her eyes, dreaming about who her knight would be to call her queen of love and beauty, how she would love to wear a crown of flowers on top of her head, to her, that would be a moment she'd love more than being named Lady of house Stark.

"This is so boring, can we leave now?" Said Arya.

"Arya, don't be rude" Scolded Sansa.

"That's all right Sansa, we've finished today's lesson, so you may leave now" Said Mordane.

"Yes!" Arya quickly ran out of the hall and went to the courtyard.

"Thank you, septa Mordane" Said Sansa, smiling and leaving the hall as well.

While getting up from her seat, Mordane noticed Blair still in her seat, apparently lost in her thoughts, she placed her hand on Blair "Are you all right, dear?" She asked.

"Septa Mordane, do you think I might be queen of love and beauty one day?" Asked Blair, getting up from her seat as well.

"I've no doubt that you will soon enough dear Blair, though before becoming a queen of love and beauty, you must remember what I taught you in being a lady" Said Mordane.

"To act properly formal, and always curtsy when greeted" Said Blair, showing an excellent demonstration of curtsying.

"Well done, dear, keep that up, and you'll be queen of love and beauty sooner than you think" Said Mordane, she smiled and went on her way, leaving Blair all alone in the hall, she held her hands together, placing them to her left cheek, looking at her blue-navy dress, closing her eyes for moments while her smile got bigger and bigger, seconds later, she started giggling, she then twirled around in her dress, spinning around in circles, her voice got louder by every time she spun around, filling the room with her sweet-sounding giggle, that is until she was interrupted by a figure suddenly appearing in front of her.

"Careful, you might trip and fall if you keep spinning around yourself too much" The person was Jon Snow, who entered the Great Hall and stood by the door.

Blair was startled and fell, Jon laughed "Too late" Blair chuckled, Jon went and helped her up "Thank you" She said, wiping the dust off her dress.

"Any particular reason you were trying so hard to get woozy?" Said Jon.

"Oh, no reason at all, just something in my head that I hope happens" Said Blair.

"And what would that be exactly?" Asked Jon.

"Being named queen of love and beauty" Said Blair, closing her eyes and sighing dreamily "Jon, can you find a knight who will win a tourney for me?" Asked Blair.

"Hahaha! Not any that I know of now I'm afraid, except Robb, he's not a knight, but he'll do" Said Jon jokingly.

"Robb? No, I cannot tell you how embarrassed I'd be if anyone knew that it was my brother who won me a tourney, besides, I don't think Robb is interested in tourneys" Said Blair.

"Anyway, come with me, there is something I want to show you" Jon led Blair outside of the Great Hall, where Blair saw Sansa and Arya playing with two Direwolf pups.

"By the Gods, Jon, what are those?" Asked Blair, surprised.

"Direwolves, Lord Stark and us found them on our way back" Said Jon.

"From where, where did you and father go to?" Asked Blair.

"...Erm, nowhere important, just a thing Lord Stark has to do as Warden of the North" Said Jon.

"What is it?" Asked Blair again.

Jon didn't know how to put what he would say to Blair "Best you go ask him yourself" Said Jon.

Blair sighed "All right".

"Well go on then, go play with your new pets" Said Jon.

Blair went and sat next to Sansa and Arya, petting the little Direwolves, before Arya grabbed hers away from Blair's reach "No, he's mine" She said.

"Don't be so selfish, I won't keep him, I just want to play with him" Said Blair.

"Why don't you go play with your own? There's one for all of us" Said Arya.

"Then where is it then?" Asked Blair, her hands at her waist.

"She's over here with me" Said Jon, revealing that he was hiding Blair's Direwolf beneath his robes.

"Jon Snow, you trickster!" Blair took the Direwolf and smacked him jokingly on his shoulder, Jon chuckled.

"Aww, she is so adorable" Said Blair, the pup licked her nose and Blair giggled, she then looked to Jon with a smile, leaning in to kiss his cheek "Thank you Jon" She said softly, Jon replied with a nod and smile "Wait, Arya said there's one for each of us" Said Blair.

"Surprisingly so, we found seven pups for each of us" Said Jon.

"Seven? Well where's yours?" Asked Blair.

Jon pointed to Robb Stark, who was coming towards them, holding two Direwolves one was grey-haired, the other was white "I believe this is yours" Said Robb, giving the white, red-eyed direwolf pup to Jon.

"May I?" Asked Blair to pet Robb's direwolf.

"Of course" Said Robb, handing his direwolf pup to Blair.

Blair pat the Direwolf on the head, the pup rubbed its head on Blair's hand "What a cute puppy, did you pick a name for him yet?".

"Mhm, Grey Wind" Answered Robb.

"Grey Wind, and what about yours, Jon?" Asked Blair, petting Jon's pup.

"Winter" "Ghost" Said Robb and Jon at the same time together, then looking at each other, leaving Blair to giggle.

"I thought we agreed we'll name him Winter" Said Robb.

"But then the name Ghost came to my mind, and I like that name better" Said Jon, and the two continued their argument over Jon's Direwolf's name.

The Direwolf pup in Blair's arms began to whimper "Shut it you two, you're scaring the poor pup, Robb, it's Jon's pet, therefore, he has the right to name him, and Ghost it shall be, is that understood?" Pouted Blair.

Robb sighed "As milady commands" Said Robb, bowing to Blair, smiling.

"That's better, you may rise, Ser Robb" Said Blair, mimicking as if she was a lady, she giggled while Robb and Jon chuckled, giving Robb his direwolf back then picking up hers that was at the ground.

"Well, now that we have named ours, what'll you name yours?" Asked Jon.

Blair placed her finger on her chin and thought long and hard for a name for her Direwolf "Mmm...I got it, I'll name her Lyka" Said Blair.

"Lyka? Where did you come up with that name?" Asked Robb.

"I heard the name once when Old Nan told me one of her stories, it was about a wildling girl who was as fierce as a wolf when fighting the Night's Watch".

Robb and Jon looked to each other, Jon rolled his eyes while Robb shook his head "Old Nan.." They said in unison, then both chuckled "Lyka it is then" said Jon.

"Father says we can keep the Direwolves only if we care for them all by ourselves, with no help from anyone but us" Said Robb.

"Did you hear that Lyka? You have a name now, and my name is Blair Stark, from now on, I'll be just like your mother" Said Blair, Lyka gave a small, happy bark, then a thought entered her mind "Mother...where are their parents?" Asked Blair.

"Dead...we didn't find the father, but we found the pups next to their dead mother, a stag killed her, stabbed it in its throat with its antlers" Said Robb.

"Oh no, poor pups, did father bury her?" Asked Blair.

"Yes, father buried her" Said Robb.

"I'm sorry to what happened to your mother Lyka, even though I can't replace her, I'll take care of you from now on" Said Blair, hugging her.

Later, Blair was playing with her Direwolf Lyka, with Sansa and Arya playing with theirs, she then noticed Bran sitting alone with his, looking sad, next to him sat his Direwolf.

Blair went to Bran, leaving Lyka with Sansa to play with Lady and Nymeria "Come on Bran, get up from there, grab your new pet and let's play together" Said Blair, trying to cheer him up, but Bran remained silent.

"Bran, Bran, why aren't you talking?" Asked Blair.

"Father...killed someone" Uttered Bran.

Blair widened her eyes and gasped "What? Who did he kill, why?" Asked Blair.

"It was a boy, he was on his knees, father took Ice and..." Said Bran, then fell silent.

"No, no father wouldn't do something like this, father would never kill a boy" Said Blair.

"We all saw it happen, Robb did, Jon did, Theon did, I did..." Said Bran.

Blair immediately went to Theon, who was at the stables, Theon saw Blair walking to him "I see you got your own direwolf, congratulations, now what do you want? I'm busy" He said, taking the saddle off a horse.

"Did Father kill a boy today?" Asked Blair.

Theon turned to Blair "Who told you that?" Asked Theon.

"Tell me Theon, did he or did he not?" Asked Blair once more.

"Yes he did, by lopping off his head, I don't know why did he do it but I was just holding the sword for your father, ask Robb or Jon, one of them would kno-" Blair quickly left before Theon could finish, he shook his head and sighed "Starks..." Then continued caring for the horse.

Blair then went to Jon and Robb who were talking at the door to the Great Hall "Jon, Robb, did father kill someone today?" Asked Blair.

Both looked down and did not speak a word.

"Well?" Asked Blair again.

"Yes..." Said Robb.

"Why?" Demanded Blair.

Robb said the same thing Jon told her a while ago "You should ask him yourself that" He said.

Blair sighed and left with Lyka to see her father "I don't think you were supposed to tell her that" Said Jon, looking at Blair while she left, Robb did the same.

"She's not a kid anymore Jon, you know that" Said Robb.

"I know, but she's still a lady" Said Jon.

Blair walked to the bedchambers of her parents and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Eddard.

"Father" Said Blair.

"Come in Blair" Said Catelyn, quickly recognizing the voice.

Blair entered the room "Father, why did you kill a boy today?" Asked Blair.

Eddard looked at Blair while he was taking off his coat "Oh no..." He sighed.

Blair walked up to Eddard and held his arms "Why did you do it, did you have to kill him? It was only a boy" Said Blair, a tearr was seen dropping from both her eyes, Eddard remained silent, unsure of what to say, or at least, not wanting to say something harsh, Catelyn held Blair's hand and took her to sit with her on the bed, Eddard turned away and crossed his arms.

"Mother, please, tell me, why did father kill a boy?" Asked Blair with a very sad tone.

"Shhh, there there sweetheart, don't cry" Said Catelyn, hugging Blair and rocking her "Don't be sad, I know it's most unfortunate, but, your father only did what he was ordered to do" Said Catelyn, wiping tears from Blair's eyes.

"Why, what kind of cruel man would want a boy dead?" Asked Blair.

"The king" Said Eddard.

"Why did the king order you to kill him, was the boy bad?" Blair asked.

Eddard went to sit right next to his daughter "No, he wasn't bad, but he deserted his place from the night's watch, and the punishment for that was death, so I had to, it's an order I can't just simply refuse" Said Eddard.

"But you didn't want him dead, did you?" Asked Blair.

"No Blair, I didn't want to kill him " Said Eddard.

"So you didn't have to listen to the king, if he is a deserter, he should at least be thrown to prison, it's only a boy after all" Said Blair.

"Listen dear, I know you don't like it, but many things happen that we don't like, and there's nothing we could do about it" Said Catelyn.

"Nothing?" Blair asked sadly.

"No, but I'll tell you what you could do, you could do something to change that you don't like happening, or you could fix those things that have happened and are still happening" Said Catelyn.

"I can?" Asked Blair.

"Yes, only if you believe that you can" Said Catelyn.

Blair turned from a sad face to a serious face and stood up "Then I can and I will, I will change things that I don't like happening, and if this happens again, I will go to the king myself and tell him, if you kill another boy ever again, I'll ask my father to cut off your head instead" Said Blair.

Catelyn and Eddard both chuckled to their daughter's boldness, then Eddard went to hug Blair and kissed her head "That's my little lady" Said Eddard.

"Father, promise me, the next time where you have to kill someone, do it only if who you kill truly deserved it, not because someone ordered you, even if it's the king" Said Blair.

"I promise" Said Eddard, nodding and smiling.

"Well, I'll leave you two for now, love you father, love you mother" Blair kissed both of her parents before closing the door behind her.

Eddard kept looking at where Blair last left, Catelyn placed her hand at Eddard's shoulder "Well done, Lord Stark" She said, smiling.

"If she only knew how harsh this world could be" Said Eddard.

"She will, all you have to do is give her time" Said Catelyn.

"And when will that be?" Asked Eddard, turning his face to Catelyn.

"You'll see for yourself, soon, she does grow up so fast after all" Said Catelyn.

"Then I hope that day comes sooner, so she can be like you instead of the younger you" Said Eddard, both he and Catelyn shared a small laugh, then shared a short kiss.


	8. Winter is Coming

Weeks went, The Stark children fed, washed, and cared for their pet Direwolves that continued to grow quickly as time passed, Jon Arryn, Head of house Arryn and Lord of the Eyrie, who was like a father to Eddard Stark has died of a fever, which upsetted him greatly, but there were more, Robert Baratheon, Head of house Baratheon and Ruler of Westeros, was coming from King's Landing to the North, House Stark began preparing for the arrival of the king by holding a feast in his name, Arya didn't care if the king was coming or not, Sansa was bit excited that she'd get to see prince Joffrey, whom she fancied, though of the two, Blair was most thrilled, this was her chance to see the knights she sees in her dreams, this could be her chance of meeting her love in shining armor, since knighthood was linked to the Faith of the Seven and most of the North continued to worship the Old Gods of the First Men, so there were very little knights in the North, while watching over Lyka, Blair spent every day prep, Blair was in her room with Lyka, sitting on her fur-blanket bed.

"And when I'm Lady of house Stark, I'll name you my heir" Said Blair to Lyka, scratching her head and behind her ears, then, there a was a knock on the door "Yes?" Asked Blair.

"Blair, come quick, the king's coming!" Said Sansa from the outside of the room, then leaving in a hurry.

Blair looked at the mirror to ready herself for the coming of king Robert, she fixed her hair and dress, she then looked to Lyka and asked "Well, how do I look?" She said, Lyka replied with an approving bark, Blair giggled and ruffled Lyka's head "Come on, let's go see if the king's knights think so as well" She said, then left the room with Lyka.

Outside at the courtyard, Eddard Stark, his wife Catelyn Stark, and their children, with the castle's soldiers and smallfolk in the scene, waiting for the king, Blair walked out of the Great Hall and ran quickly to join her family "Blair, don't run, it's not right for a lady of a great house to be in a hurry, now walk properly" Said septa Mordane, Blair, smiled, nodded, and walked elegantly and moved between her brother Robb and her sister Sansa, waiting for the the king.

"Where is Jon?" She asked, when she noticed that her half-brother was not present.

"Mother thought it'd be best if Jon didn't attend, she said he might bring shame to the family if the king saw him because he's a..." Said Robb but stopped before uttering the word Blair was about to.

"Bastard?" Completed Blair, Robb nodded to her, she sighed in disappointment "I wish mother would see him differently as we do" Said Blair.

"So do I" Said Robb.

Moments later, All witnessed the arrival of Robert Baratheon, Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, which he became after achieving victory in his Rebellion on house Targaryen and the Mad King, next to him drove the carriage that had his wife, Cersei Lannister, and behind him came his eldest son, Joffrey Baratheon, following him were a number of officers and Lannister men-at-arms appeared after that, Blair did not gaze at the king, the queen regent, or the prince for long, unlike Sansa who was smiling at Joffrey, she was busy admiring Jaime Lannister, brother to Cersei and a Kingsguard since Aerys the Second, he was everything she dreamed of a man, handsome, tall and strong, dressed in shining armor and with a sword, he bowed her head once he halted his horse in front of the Stark family, she curtsied while smiling to Jaime, when Robert stopped his horse to come down from it, it made Blair giggle to see that he had his servants put up stairs to help him off the horse, and even giggle louder when his belly was visible for all to see and how he walked, and the thought she had of how he'd use his sword that he had while in his state, until Sansa nudged her to stop, all knelt when Robert walked to Eddard Stark, looking at his old friend that he did not see for long since they parted, Robert gestured for Eddard to rise, which all followed Eddard in doing so.

"Your grace" Said Eddard, as he bowed his head to Robert

"You've got fat" Said Robert bluntly, Blair was a bit bothered that someone would talk to her lord father with such rudeness, even after both Eddard and Robert shared a laugh then embraced each other "Cat" He said as he went to hug Catelyn.

"Your grace" She said, not returning a hug to him, Robert ruffled Rickon's hair.

"Nine years, I haven't' seen you, where the hell have you been?" Asked Robert.

"Guarding the North for you, your grace, Winterfell is yours" Answered Ned, Cersei Lannister, the king's wife and her children, exited the carriage and went for her husband, wearing the most exquisite of dresses.

"Where's the imp?" Asked Arya.

"Will you shut up?" Said Sansa to Arya.

"Shush" Said Blair to Sansa and Arya.

"Who have we here?" Asked Robert, moving to greet the first in line of the Stark children "You must be Robb" he said, he held Robb's arm and shook it, then moving to who was second in line "Your grace" Said Blair with a smile and a curtsy she practiced with septa Mordane especially for the king.

"Ahh, What a beautiful girl you are" Said Robert, "Aye, you're a pretty one" Said Robert as he moved to Sansa, which she replied by smiling "And your name is?" Asked Robert when he moved to Arya.

"Arya" She replied.

Robert then moved to the last in line "Ooh, show us your muscles" He said, Bran lifted his arms and tightened his muscles to show Robert "You'll be a soldier" He said, then moving to Eddard again, they were joined by Cersei shortly.

"That's Jaime Lannister, the queen's twin brother" Pointed out Arya as Jaime took off her helmet.

"Would you please shut up?" Said Sansa.

Blair thought he had the most beautiful hair any man could have, of the many things she loved Jaime for, she loved him for his hair, long, flowing, golden hair that stretched from his head to his shoulders.

They were joined shortly by the queen, Eddard bowed and kissed Cersei's hand "My queen" He said, Cersei nodded and smiled.

"My queen" Catelyn repeated same as her husband, bowing to Cersei.

"Take me to your crypt, I want to pay my respects" Said Robert.

"You've been riding for months my love, surely the dead can wait" Said Cersei.

"Ned" Said Robert, ignoring his wife, Eddard then followed Robert to the Crypt of Winterfell beneath the castle.

"Where's the imp?" Asked again Arya.

"Where is our brother? Go find the little beast" Said

That gave Blair the chance to keep looking at the dashing Kingsguard, he smiled at her, she smiled more, but her smile faded when a large man in full-plate armor wearing a vicious dog helmet came behind him, the appearance of the helmet is not what frightened her, but what was underneath it, she saw an angry man with a burned scar on the right side of his face, he fixated his unpleasant eyes at her, she avoided them by facing down on the ground.

At night, it was time for the feast to begin, sounds of laughter and music filled the Great Halls that was so great, it could fit the hundreds of people, Robert was a man who loved two things most, wine and women, Cersei was sitting next to Catelyn, both looked at the feast without expression, Sansa was talking with her friend, Jeyne Poole, on how handsome Joffrey was, on the other hand, Blair was talking with the closest person she knew as a friend, Roenna of Winter Town.

"So, the king has offered your lord father title and rank of Hand of the King, someone will be an important lady soon" Said Roenna pushing Blair gently.

"That is if he takes it, knowing my father, he will probably refuse and choose to remain as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North" Said Blair.

"Is your father mad? I can't imagine anyone sane would throw the chance to become the closest man to the king, besides, I'm sure you would do anything to leave this always cold and harsh kingdom, I know I would" Said Roenna.

"I wouldn't, this has been my home since my coming to this world, and like him, I can't bare to leave it if I was offered to be Queen of Westeros" Said Blair.

Blair and Roenna continued talking, until Blair's eye caught the same man she kept staring at from the first moment he arrived to Winterfell, she spotted Jaime Lannister talking to his sister and her mother.

"Do you think your father will allow you to wed him?" Asked Roenna.

"If he wasn't a Kingsguard, possibly, unfortunately, you can't marry a Kingsguard Roenna" Said Blair, sighing sadly.

"But you can sleep with him without nobody knowing" Said Roenna, giggling slightly.

"No, absolutely not!" Exclaimed Blair as she giggled "I don't think a man like him would be interested in having affairs with northerner girl, besides, mother and father aren't very fond of him" She said.

"Well, he isn't the only man you can choose as a husband, there are many knights out there you can pick from" Said Roenna.

"But are there better knights than Jaime?" Asked Blair.

"Of course, there are those who are handsomer, stronger, and wealthier in Westeros, it's just a matter of where to look for them and where to find them, but I am quite certain that that won't be difficult for you when you when your father becomes Hand of the King" Replied Roenna.

The girl named Roenna had hair as black as coal, she was taller the Blair by two or three stones, her father served as a man-at-arms for house Stark and her mother was a poor villager, she was a poor girl that only wore the ragged clothes of her mother when she was her age, but Blair was kind enough to sew a long, grey, woolen dress that was the same as hers for the feast, what was concerning about her however, was that the weighs of a harsh life drove her to getting whatever she wanted by any way she can, even if by committing a crime, for she has often stolen coin and food from Winterfell castle and from other villagers in Winter Town, until once she was caught and was about to be sent to the dungeons but was saved by Blair who wanted to show pity, where Roenna took a liking to and the two have been together since then, to the fact that some thought that Roenna was Eddard and Catelyn's eighth child.

"What about your sisters, who do they think of marrying?" Asked Roenna.

"Arya remains as stubborn as ever on marriage, not even mother can convince her, Sansa has thought about Jaime" Said Blair.

"And what of that friend of hers, does she still believe she will be Robb's lady wife?" Said Roenna while looking at Sansa and Jeyne next to them talking.

"Jeyne Poole? Yes, she does" Said Blair.

Roenna started to giggle "I'm sorry, I can't help but think it amusing when she finds him betrothed to another" Said Roenna, she covered her mouth as she continued to laugh.

"What about you, Roenna, whom will you take as a husband?" Asked Blair.

"Like you, someone handsome with wealth and power, so you better be quick in finding one before I steal him from you" Said Roenna, with both her and Blair giggled.

"Roenna, I will indeed miss you, you've been a dear friend to me for a long time, and I don't know if I will find anyone to replace you there" Said Blair, smiling to Roenna.

"Just remember to bring me something nice once in a while, or someone, I won't be picky about either" She said.

"Why don't you come with me then? If my father accepts to be Hand of the King and travel to King's Landing, I will ask him if you can accompany us" Said Blair.

Roenna gave it no more than seconds than to think about Blair's proposal, many opportunities presented itself in her mind, such as marrying a powerful lord of a powerful house, and if he dies, she could take his place, or even if she married a son of the king, she could be a princess, her smile widened each time she thought of it "Well, as a lady of a great house, you will need a handmaiden" She said.

Blair smiled that she won't have to part with her friend, she took Roenna's hand and led her to her lord father who was speaking to Ned and Robb.

"Uncle Benjen!" She exclaimed.

"Hello Blair" Said Benjen, hugging Blair and kissing her head "And how is our little lady?" He asked.

"I am well, thank you, you've just come back from the wall I see, are you going to tell me your stories?" Asked Blair.

"Of course, but later, now, I'd like some time with my brother while he is still the same man I know if he chooses to accept the king's offer, come Robb, there is something I wanted to tell you" Said Benjen, and Robb followed him.

Blair then turned to Eddard and curtsied "Father" She said.

"What is it, Blair?" Asked Eddard, smiling very slightly.

"I wanted to ask a request of you, if you will accept being Hand of the King and we travel with you to King's Landing, I was thinking of having Roenna come with us" Said Blair.

Eddard knew of Roenna's past crime, for it was he who ordered her imprisonment, but did not have the strength towards his daughter's kind heart as to refuse Roenna's pardon, but remained suspicious of her from that day, Ned's cold-icy eyes that everyone knew they best avoid formed on Roenna, even though they were shot at her soul like iced spears piercing her heart and freezing her from the inside, she was shielded by her confident smile that as long as Blair is with her, no harm will come to her, not even from her lord father.

"You can count on me milord, I'll look after Blair as if she was my own sister, I swear it by the Old Gods of the Forest" Said Roenna, hiding her confident smile behind an innocent one, Ned continued to stare to think whether to remain on his better judgement of her, or trusts his daughter's decision.

"You better not try stealing anything there, I doubt my daughter or I can save your neck if you are caught, even as a Hand of the King, I won't be able to" Said Ned coldly.

Roenna nodded and smiled "Thank you, Father" Said Blair, hugging Eddard then leaving with Blair, leaving Eddard to his thoughts about if he should accept the Robert's proposal or not.

Blair and Roenna returned to their table with Blair smiling excitedly and Roenna was showing her sly smile that she hid.

"Now you can come with me and I won't have to say goodbye to you" Said Blair.

"Then consider me your royal and loyal handmaiden, my lady" Said Roenna, curtsying to Blair then both girls sat at their table, as the feast went on, with Robert had more women with him than before, Jeyne was talking with Sansa next to their one side, and Robb was with Theon on their other side, as for Arya, she sat at another table as she aimed a piece of her food at Sansa, it flung from her spoon like a catapult and ended in Sansa's left cheek.

"Arya!" Said Sansa, the whole table burst into laughter at the scene "it's not funny!" Catelyn noticed Arya's doing and gestured at Robb to take her away, Robb stopped laughing once he recognized his mother's command and got up from his seat, before Arya could loose another, Robb got a hold of her "Come on, time for bed" He said, he picked her up from her seat and pushed her gently as he led her to her room.

The next morning, Robert and Eddard prepared to leave the North for the capital of the Seven Kingdoms, as they mounted their horses, Theon brought the gloves to his lord for his departure then left, Robert came to Ned after that.

"Still good with a spear as you used to be?" Asked Robert.

"No, but I'm still better than you" Said Eddard.

Robert chuckled at Ned's bold but joking reply "I know what I'm putting you through, thank you for saying yes, I only ask you because I need you, you're a loyal friend, you hear me? A loyal friend, the last one I've got" He said.

"I hope I serve you well" Said Eddard.

"You will, and I'll make sure you won't look so fucking grim while you do it" Said Robert, both shared a chuckle "Come one boys, let's go kill some boars" He said, Robert, Eddard, and those who followed them from their families and guards, rode on their horses out of Winterfell castle.

Blair was walking to her horse with Roenna "I believe that's our signal to leave" Said Roenna.

"But wait, I haven't said my goodbyes to my family yet" Said Blair.

"We've no time, the king and your lord father are moving out of the castle, we best not fall behind" Said Roenna.

"Tell me, Roenna, won't you miss our home that we grew up in?" Asked Blair, looking around the castle she was raised in.

"No, I wish I can share your happy and joyous memories as you had, but I was just not lucky enough to have them, that's why I'm ready to make new ones at King's Landing, with you of course" Said Roenna, mounting her horse.

Blair smiled at Roenna then aimed her smile at the people in the castle, her people that she loved to be with since she was young and they loved her as well, as she attempted to climb her horse, she heard a loud thud coming from behind the tower, confused and curious what hit the ground, what changed her curiosity to fear is that she recognized that this is the tower Bran would often climb.

"Oh no..." Blair rushed to the source of the sound, her heart beating faster than the steps she took while she ran, praying that it wasn't as she thought it was, but tragically, it was "Oh Gods, Bran!" She rushed towards her brother that was lying flat on the ground, he was breathing, but he wasn't moving "Bran, Bran, wake up, speak to me, wake up! Father, mother, maester, anyone help!" Screamed Blair, shaking Bran attempting to wake him.

Hearing the call, Roenna jumped off her horse and went to Blair, along with a few people in the castle that heard "What happened, what is it Blai- hang on, is that your brother?" Asked Roenna.

"Roenna quick, go get father and mother, tell them that Bran fell, hurry!" Said Blair, Roenna nodded and ran as quick as her feet can "Bran please wake up, don't die now, don't you want to hear of my days in King's Landing? I promise I will write to you everyday, but please wake up, Bran! Bran!" Screamed Bran's sister shaking him as her sad tears fell on his face.


	9. Chapter9: The Kingsroad

After Bran's fall, he was lying unconscious in his bedroom, as Maester Luwin was examining him with his mother Catelyn, who refused to ever leave Bran's side, after praying constantly for Bran's recovery at the Godswood of Winterfell, she went and waited outside of the bedroom, she kept going back and forth, thinking more about what she fears to hear more than what she hopes to hear, with every step she took, her hands were shaken and her heart beating.

"Would you stop your worrying? You're making me go mad, he'll be fine" Said Roenna, leaning on a wall.

"What would you have me do, hmm? My little brother is lying on his bed that might possibly be his deathbed, how can I not worry?" She said to Roenna, sighed and decided to wait patiently as Blair, Blair's thoughts grew to be darker and darker by the second, what if this is the last time she see her brother? He is still a boy to be facing, she wished to see him become a soldier of house Stark as he dreamed of becoming "Stupid, stupid Bran, why don't you ever listen?" She whispered to herself.

"At the least, by the time he wakes up, he'd have learned his lesson about climbing castles" Said Roenna, giggling slightly on her own.

"This is not a joking matter, Roenna!" Shouted Blair, she didn't notice, but her voice was loud enough to make Maester Luwin and her mother come out the door had they not been busy caring for Bran, Blair's hands clinched into fists and were indeed shaking of annoyance with Roenna rather than of fear, she glared at her with both anger and sadness, it's like having to face her father's cold-icy gaze that shot from his eyes, which Blair seemed to have inherited from him, Roenna was taken aback by Blair's serious gaze that left her speechless for moments.

"Hmph, well, I shan't bother you any longer, I'll leave you alone with your thoughts" Said Roenna, she pushed her self from the wall and went on her way.

Blair turned away from where she saw Roenna leave, though feeling guilt overwhelm her on how harsh she might have been, she shook the thought of her mind as she had someone who she should be concerned with more than her, after more minutes of going back and forth, she couldn't bare to stand the burden no longer, she wanted to know the current state of her brother, not wasting another second, she grabbed the knob of the door and pushed it, only to find that her lord father was exiting the room, shutting the door behind him, though not grieved nor saddened looking, she couldn't tell apart from Eddard's expression if he bore good or ill news.

"Father, how is Bran, how fairs my little brother?" She asked in a sad tone, holding her father's arms.

Eddard stood silent for moments looking at his daughter, before finally speaking "Your brother will not die" He said.

"He won't? Oh thank the Gods!" Exclaimed Blair, laughing and nearly crying of happiness, she hugged her father before she wiped her tears away with her sleeve and smiled.

"Neither will he walk again" Continued Eddard, which broke off Blair's moment of joy.

"What?!" She asked with widened-tearing eyes "He...will never walk again? How is he ever supposed to play with Summer if he can't walk again, how can he...how...?" Blair threw her face and arms at Eddard's chest, weeping, her tears soaking at her father's gambeson, with him, holding her close and tight, patting her back and rubbing.

"Blair, Blair, look at me" Said Eddard, lifting her chin up with his knuckle, she found her father giving a small smile at her "I know you what you feel for your brother, I share your sadness, but be rejoiced that you will be able to see him again" He said.

Blair looked at her father, with still tears dropping from her eye, they dropped to the ground like icicles, then buried her face into her father's chest again, continuing to cry "I hate this world..." She said, she tightened her hold on her father, pulling him closer.

"Yes, the world is a cruel place, but you are a Stark of Winterfell, and a Stark of Winterfell, and a Stark does not weep or howl in mourning, no matter what despair or sorrow life may bring, a Stark stays strong and never surrenders to it, remember our house words" Said Eddard, gently pulling her away from his chest to face her, but her face was aimed for the ground.

This time, Blair needed no help from her father to raise her face to him "Winter...is coming" She said, sobbing between her words.

Her father nodded "Winter is coming" He repeated "And by that we mean that the Stark prepares for the coming of the long winter, as your family and I must, and you must too, whenever you are overcome by your tears again, remember these words, it will make you strong once more" Said Eddard, wiping the tears of his daughters from both her cheeks, and smiled slightly.

Blair had never been saddened as this day, her brother would never walk again, meaning she would never laugh and play with Lyka like she did when Bran used to play with her along with Summer, but as she heard her father's words and felt his embrace, she felt as she became strengthened from the inside, she tried her best and hardest to stop her tears from dropping, she took the role of wiping her tears away instead of him, she lifted her face and her frown turned to a smile, she nodded "Thank you, father" She said, and her eyes were finally cleared of tears.

Ned pulled Blair to him and kissed his daughter on the head, she replied with wrapping her arms around him, her head was placed at his heart, Eddard's hug helped Blair's smile to grow, without saying another word for he was sure he said all Blair needed to hear, he headed for the castle's courtyard, before he left, he turned to her to give a small reassuring smile before he disappeared from her eyes.

Looking at her father leave, Blair turned to the room where her brother was, she inhaled and exhaled deeply before she opened the door to find Bran resting on his bed, his eyes were closed shut, on his left was Maester Luwin, on his right was their mother Catelyn, holding Bran's hand, the tears that were coming from her eyes like a waterfall filled her face and dropped on her and Bran's hand, even though after her sadness was cut down by her father's encouraging words, she felt it coming back to her after she saw both her mother and brother.

"Lady Blair" Said Maester, getting up from his seat "I trust your lord father has told you of Bran's condition?" He asked.

"He said that Bran won't walk again, is what he said true?" Asked Blair.

"Your brother's fall was... nearly fatal, his legs have saved him from a much worse fate by landing first, but alas, at the cost of crippling them" Said Luwin.

"When will he be able to walk again?" Asked Blair.

Maester Luwin remained silent, not wishing to turn Blair like her mother who hadn't taken her hands or eyes off Bran.

"Please, Maester Luwin, I must know" She said in the same sad but soft tone.

"My lady, we can only keep praying to be healed by the miracle of the Gods, as it seems that he won't be healed by any medicine that the world has to offer" Said Luwin with the most comforting voice he is able to speak with.

Blair dropped to her knees next to her mother as if all the strength in her body faded away, as if forgetting all what her father told her, her tears dropped again from her eyes, though her silent sadness was in place of her weeping, memories of her and her brother began to form in her mind, she became more and saddened as she thought those days will never come again, her face was now buried in the fur-blanket that covered Bran for a minute or two, just before she started to sob, the words of her father came back to her mind.

Blair could feel her strength regaining her body as more and more she remembered of what Eddard said, she lifted her face from the blanket and wiped her tears away, she shook her head as if saying she refused to let her tears and sadness take control over her, struggling to muster her strength and fight away her sadness, soon, Blair returned as she was after her father left her outside the room, not a single tear in her eye was shown, wiping any traces of their appearance in her eye, she smiled as she reached her hand for her brother and landed it on his chest.

"Bran, if you can hear me, I'll be travelling to King's Landing with father, Sansa and Arya, but mother will stay here with you, so will Robb, I don't know how long will it be before I return to Winterfell, but as I promised, I will try to write you daily of my days in the capital, and when I do come back to Winterfell, I'll bring you lots of gifts and presents from there, and if possible, I'll bring some ladies for you to choose from as your wife" Said Blair, giggling.

At that moment, a Stark guardsman came waiting at the door "Lady Blair, your father awaits you outside the castle" He said.

Blair nodded "Right, tell my father I'm coming" Said Blair, the guardsman bowed and left.

Blair stood up and kissed Bran's head "Be well, little brother" She said, she then looked at her mother with her face still covered in her tears as Blair from before, she smiled to her, and Catelyn tried her best to smile back, she then went and hugged her mother "I'll write you as well whenever I can, mother" Said Blair.

"Take care, my sweetest Blair" Said Catelyn, she held her hand on her daughter's right cheek, and kissed the other, hugging her.

Blair exchanged a last smile to Catelyn before she went to Maester Luwin"You will watch over my brother and mother, won't you Maester?" Asked Blair.

"At all times, safe travels to you, lady Blair" Said Luwin.

"Maester Luwin" Said Blair, giving a curtsy then leaving the room.

Making her way to join her father outside the castle, she walked to Theon to say her goodbyes.

"What about you Theon, what gift do you want me to bring you from King's Landing" She said.

"I don't want anything from King's Landing" Said Theon.

"Are you sure, not even a beautiful lady? I heard that the Ironborn like to take women as their salt wives and can have as many as they want" Teased Blair.

Theon's face turned red, he kept looking up and down at Blair "I'm not entirely sure you lord father and lady mother would allow it!" Said Theon in a bit of an angry tone.

Blair giggled at Theon as he always was a victim to her teasing quickly " Oh I will miss you Theon, you may have been a Greyjoy when father took you, but like Jon, I always saw you as a brother" She said, smiling to him.

This time, Theon's face turned redder, clearly blushing, he turned his face away from to Blair to hide it, which Blair seized the chance to hug and plant her lips on his cheek.

"Yes, well, ahem, uh, t..t..take care of yourself, Blair" He said, while still not facing her, with that, she took her leave, Theon turned to look at the girl who was the sweetest out of her siblings to him, even if she teased him at times, then walked away.

As she walked, she found Robb Stark bidding farewell to Jon Snow.

"Farewell, Snow" Said Robb.

"And you, Stark" Replied Jon, and the two embraced.

"So, you are really intending on joining the Night's Watch? I'm surprised uncle Benjen agreed to it" Asked Blair, heading their way.

"Though I've lived here all my life, my true place is there" Said Jon.

"Are you sure Jom? You know there can't be second thoughts once you've become one of them" Said Blair.

"Yes, it's what I always wanted to be, you know I've been curious to see the Wall" Said Jon.

"I thought you wanted to be Lord of Winterfell" Said Blair.

"The Lord of Winterfell is for a Stark, not a Snow" Said Jon, gesturing to Robb, who exchanged a smile with him.

Blair looked down, sighed, and then up again at Jon "So I suppose this will be the last time we see you" She said.

Jon looked to the ground as well.

"Can't say I am much too happy that you are going to the wall, but...you have grown enough to make your own decisions, and seeing how determined you are, I don't think there is stopping you from that" Said Blair.

"It's all right Blair, he's leaving us, but he's not forgetting us" Said Robb.

"Nor will I ever" Said Jon.

"Then there is one thing left for me to do" Blair leaned to Jon and planted her lips on his cheek "Since I know that joining the Night's Watch forbids you from getting near any woman" She said, giggling as Robb smiled and Jon chuckled, she hugged Jon in a final embrace.

"Be careful, brother" Said Blair.

"Goodbye, Blair" Said Blair, he climbed his horse and smiled to both Robb and Blair before leaving Winterfell.

"I should be going as well, I wouldn't want to keep father waiting" Said Blair.

"Come, I'll walk with you to your horse" Said Robb, walking with Blair to her horse.

"So, lord Robb, how do you feel now that you're the Lord of house Stark?" Asked Blair.

"What do you mean?" Asked Robb.

"Since that father is going to the capital to serve as hand of the king, and taking us with him, that only leaves mother, you, Bran, and Rickon, so as the eldest son, you'll be taking his place" Said Blair.

"Until he returns, though the lordship will go to our mother when she gets out of Bran's room" Said Robb.

"If she gets out of Bran's room, the last I saw her, she seemed she won't be leaving him until father returns to Winterfell" Said Blair.

"Or until Bran wakes up, let's hope both aren't very far from now" Said Robb.

Blair nodded, as she walked with her brother whom she enjoyed his company, she turned her smile into a frown.

"What's is it Blair? Are you sad you'll be leaving home?" Asked Robb.

"It's not what worries me most, because I can see my home again, but Jon..." She said,looking down on the ground.

"You heard what he said, it's what he always wanted to be" Said Robb.

"He wants to be in the Night's Watch more than he wants to be with his family?" Asked Blair, turning her eyes to Robb, her face didn't show sadness, but her eyes did, which made Robb look down as he walked with Blair, unable of knowing what to say before he gave a long thought.

"Come now Blair, you shouldn't be too upset about Jon leaving, we all loved him, even if mother didn't, and he loved us, in all honesty, I share your longing to see Jon, but I can't keep him from going to Castle Black if father couldn't, but don't forget, he did this for all of us, for father to keep the family name safe, for mother to not burden her more, for us, to not steal our right of Winterfell, for our house, to protect us from the Wildlings" Said Robb.

"Tell me, Robb, are all Snows people born into houses for the purpose of sending them to the wall and possibly to their deaths just to save the honor of houses, even if we considered them family?" she said.

Blair's words left Robb and his tongue frozen in their places, his mouth shut and his eyes looked down, Blair nodded silently and sadly then facing the ground again, Robb felt emptied of encouragement to give Blair, so he remained silent as well as he walked with Blair, after moments, he heard sniff and sob, looking at her, her eyes looked ready to spill tears again.

"Here" Robb gave her a handkerchief from his belt, Blair took it and placed it in her eyes, he braced himself for his sister's crying, but found himself having to hear her giggling, Blair's giggling then turned to hysterical laughing, she held her stomach as if it was to burst out her insides.

"Oh brother, you are so...gullible!" She said in between her uncontrollable laughter, holding her stomach with one hand and attempting to stop with the handkerchief on her mouth, Robb rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, and soon couldn't help but join Blair by chuckling as well.

"At least you didn't cry" He said, still chuckling but stopped when Blair contained herself "But you do understand that-" He said before Blair interrupted.

"I understand, Jon wants to protect the North by joining the Night's Watch, as I said, I won't be too happy about it, but, if it makes him happy, then that is good enough reason to let him go" She said finally smiling to Robb through their walk together "Do you think they will allow me to visit him?" She asked later on.

"I'm not sure, but I doubt they will refuse a request from a Lady of house Stark" He said, moments later, Blair reached her horse.

"While I'm there, would you like me to find you a lady as I will for Bran? I'll be sure to pick only the prettiest" Blair asked, giggling.

Robb replied with a chuckle "Thank you for the offer sister, but I'd much rather if I choose for my own" He said.

"Look after our home and family, Robb" Said Blair.

Robb nodded to her "Farewell, sister" He said, smiling.

Blair smiled and deeply embraced her brother before he helped her mount her horse, she gave Robb one last smile before leaving, Blair rode out of Winterfell castle with father and sisters to King's Landing, along the way, Roenna was next to her, still upset with Blair, yet she faced her.

"How is your little brother?" Asked Roenna.

"He is alive, and will live" She sufficed by saying as to not remind herself at the cost of his legs.

"I am glad to hear you say he is" Said Roenna, then turning her face away.

"Roenna, I am sorry, I did not mean to yell at you, but it was my brother and he was all I could think about, I wasn't sure if he was to live or die, and I feared most he'd die" Said Blair.

And as though quickly, Roenna was showing her smile again to Blair "I forgive you" She said "If you help me find a man at the capital" She continued, her friendly smile turned slyly.

Blair giggled in response, later, while Eddard was speaking Jon before they went on their separate ways, Blair took a last look at her home, Winterfell, she couldn't think of another place she'd rather be, the walls and roofs that sheltered her from the snow, it's grounds she used to play in, the bed that kept her warm, the many happy memories she had in the castle, half of her regretted choosing to leave the castle, half of her wished she could go tell her father that she wanted to stay home, then she thought she might not have a better chance to see the capital or meet her dream knight, then a feeling of jealousy that her sister Sansa, might marry the king and she'd still be alone without a knight for a husband.

"You're not going to cry are you?" Asked Roenna, stopping her horse to wait for Blair.

"No" Said Blair, turning to her.

"Good, because crying in King's Landing will bring you more trouble" Replied Roenna, resuming her horse to move on, with Blair keeping up.

"People don't cry in King's Landing?" Asked Blair.

"They don't if they don't want to be seen as weak, in King's Landing, the weak don't survive for long" Said Roenna.

"I am not weak" She said in her confidant voice.

"Then don't cry if you don't want to be seen as one, if you want, I can teach you how, I've been holding my tears at every trouble I faced since I was a child, unless they were fake tears" Said Roenna, smiling proudly.

Blair spoke with her throughout the journey to King's Landing of the knights she could marry, whereas Roenna thought that marrying lords is better, Sansa and Arya were arguing behind them on Arya to be away when she's with Joffrey, and Eddard was speaking with Robert about the days of old when they were young, while on the trail of the Kingsroad, Robert ordered a halt, after he took a piss on the tree, he sat with Eddard, meanwhile, Blair was fascinated how the land looked when out of the North, it was green and fertile, it was windy and breezy, she inhaled and exhaled the fresh air.

"Truly, Westeros is wide and beautiful" Said Blair in amazement with her direwolf, Lyka.

"Yes, it can be pretty when not covered by snow all the time" Said Roenna.

"Come now Roenna, snow can be beautiful as well" Said Blair.

"The only thing I like about it is to throw it at others" Said Roenna, giggling, sitting on the ground.

Blair went to join her after she had been standing at her place, admiring the view for moments "Roenna, I have decided, once I am married, I want to build a castle right here, at this very spot" Said Blair, sitting with Roenna, so did her direwolf.

"Oh, and how will you be able to do that, you'll ask your father?" Asked Roenna.

"No not my father,, I'll charm my husband to build it for me with my beauty" Said Blair, giggling.

"While you're at that, see if you can convince him to build me one as well" Said Roenna.

"Why, don't you have your husband to build you one" Asked Blair.

"He will, but two castles are better than one" Said Roenna.

As she talked with Blair, Roenna noticed that Lyka hasn't took her glare off of her, her yellow eyes were kept fixed at her which unnerved her "Blair, could you tell your direwolf not to eat me?" Asked Roenna.

"What? Don't be ridiculous, she won't eat you, unless I order her to but I won't" Said Blair.

"Then why does she look like she's about to pounce and tear me to shreds?" Said Roenna.

"Oh don't mind her, she does it with everyone, even Theon at times" Said Blair.

At their moment together, Blair's eyes turned from Renna to Jaime in the field leaning on a tree, she suddenly became lost gazing at him.

"Blair? Blair!" Roenna shook Blair back to her sense.

"I'm sorry, what?" Blair asked.

"I was saying you should go meet your knight in golden armor" Said ROenna.

"I wish that I can, but what would make him interested in me?" Said Blair.

"Well firstly that" Roenna gestured for Blair's breasts.

Blair looked to where Roenna pointed, she realized what she meant and turned her body away from her friend that was giggling "Roenna!".

"Go on, go to him, this might be your one chance to meet him before we arrive at the capital and he spends most of his time with the king rather than you" Said Roenna.

Blair turned to Jaime, still leaning on a tree, then turned back to Roenna "Do you think he'll like me?" She asked.

"I don't think he will like you, I know he will love you, for that to happen, be who you are, be Blaire Stark, since as far as I know, Blair was loved by everyone in Winterfell" Said Roenna "And to make sure you won't abandon your way to him, I will go with you, I need to practice being a handmaiden anyway" She got up and held Blair's arm, leading her to Jaime.

Blair took inhaled and exhaled with every step she took, her grew more and more tight as she got close to him, her breathing became more heavy, she stumbled more than once on her way, it looked like she'd faint before she reached him by five meters, what didn't make her though was her friend who told her how to walk, smile and talk like a lady from a great house such as hers, what started as a hesitant and shy lady of no importance, turned to a confident high born lady who remembered who she were, Jaime turned to both girls who were walking to him, Blair put on her best curtsy and smile "Sir Jaime" She said.

"My ladies" Said Jaime, before noticing that one of them looked familiar "Correct me if I'm wrong, have we met before?" He asked, his proud smile met her confident smile that was hiding a rather shy one.

"Sadly we have not, but I believe you have seen me in my lord father's feast" Said Blair.

"Your father? Then you must be one of Ned Stark's daughters" Said Jaime.

"Eldest daughter" Corrected Roenna before Blair could talk "Blair Stark", she smiled to Jaime then to Blair.

"But I don't believe I have met you" Said Jaime, turning to Roenna.

"Nor you should, I'm no one important, but my lady is, which would give me no right to interrupt your moment, my lady, if I may be excused" Said Roenna, curtsied to both Jaime and Blair before leaving, where she saw gratitude in Blair's smile as she left, though inside she wished if Roenna stayed with her more, but nonetheless, Blair turned to her dream knight.

"So, how did you find the North?" She asked, Jaime took a short but what felt like a long pause to answer, Blair chastised herself on the inside for asking such a stupid question, though she did not show it through her eyes or smile.

"It's very large...and very cold" Said Jaime finally.

"I suppose that's what we Northerners are known for" Blair tried her best to make Jaime laugh by giggling, but it only made herself look silly, she then cleared her throat "Although I must admit, it is beautiful out of the North" She continued.

"That's what we Southerners are known for" Said Jaime.

Blair burst into laughter, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed by her awkward-sounding laugh, which she tried to end but couldn't until moments later.

"Apologies lady Blair, but my feet seem to be tired of standing in one place and desire to walk" Jaime pushed himself from the tree and went to Blair, where she found herself as nearest as she can get to him, if they'd be nearer she'd swore they would kiss "Would you care to join me?" He asked.

"I-I'd be honored Ser Jaime, but what about the king? Won't he be in need of your protection as you are his Kingsguard?" Said Blair, what was she thinking, she thought to herself, this was her chance to walk with Jaime Lannister and she had to spoil it by asking a stupid question.

"Your father, lord Stark, he does have your family sword, Ice, does he not?" Asked Jaime.

"Yes he does, why do you ask?" Asked Blair.

Jaime pointed to Robert and Eddard sitting on a table together "The king is currently under the protection of your father, who has Ice, surely he would feel more protected by a Valyrian Steel sword rather than a castle-forged sword" Said Jaime.

"I suppose that is true" Said Blair.

"Now then, shall we?" Jaime presented his elbow to Blair, who responded by smiling and nodding, taking his golden-armored elbow and being lead by her golden lion through the field.

"Sir Jaime, if I may ask, would you mind telling me stories of your deeds?" Asked Blair as they walked.

"Oh? And which stories would those be?" He asked.

"Tell me of...your first battle" She replied.

"That would be my battle with the Kingswood Brotherhood, thought it wasn't really a battle, but certainly you have heard it before" Said Jaime.

"I have, yes, but I'd very much like to hear it again, but from you" Said Blair, turning her gaze from the field to Jaime.

Jaime smiled proudly at her "Very well, I was only a squire of fifteen at the time to Sumner Crakehall, but I could still swing a sword like any other knight, the call to vanquish the Kingswoord Brotherhood had been called, which lord Crakehall answered and I joined him as his squire, among many famous kingsguard that have joined were Barristan Selmy the Bold, Arthur Dayne the Sword of the Morning, and the lord commander of the Kingsguard, Gerold Hightower the White Bull, and I with them when we went out hunting for the brotherhood..."

Jaime told Blair his story with Kingswood Brotherhood and many others of his time as a knight and Kingsuard, which fascinated Blair greatly on their walk, until they stopped later to look at a vast green landscape, while getting lost in the view, Blair placed her head closer to Jaime's elbow, she imagined this moment as if she was wed to him when she closed her eyes.

"Ser Jaime, if you'd allow me to say, I think you are the bravest and most valiant knight in Westeros" Said Blair, raising her face to his as smiled.

"Am I? Aren't there any knights who are braver and more valiant?" Asked Jaime.

"There might be, but, those I've only heard about, you are the first I see" Said Blair, they spent a long moment smiling at each other, until that moment was ruined by the call to resume the journey to King's Landing,

"I believe that it's time we departed" Said Jaime.

"I suppose so, I have very much enjoyed our walk, sir Jaime, thank you" Said Blair, she curtsied, Jaime bowed his head, and she turned to walk to her horse, then she stopped and had a thought in mind, why should their walk stop here, it is a bit far from her horse, she turned to Jaime and smiled "Sir Jaime, would it be too much to ask of you to escort me to my horse, as my heels are not fitted to walk on grass" Said Blair.

"Very well then" Jaime offered Blair his elbow again and she gladly took it, Roenna was already on her horse watching the two the entire time as she was smiling and her chin rested on her palm, then saw Blair wrapping her arms around Jaime's, being led to her horse by her dream knight, Jaime helped Blair up to her mount.

"Thank you, ser Jaime" Said Blair.

"Perhaps we'll have more walks together in the capital when the king doesn't need protecting" Said Jaime, he smiled to both girls and left, with that, the ride to King's Landing continued.

"Well, how was your ?" Asked Roenna.

Instead of going into details, Blair only replied by a smile "Thank you Roenna" Said Blair.

Roenna nodded "What are handmaidens for?" She said, as she rode next to Blair.

The royal party decided to make a stop at the Inn at the crossroads in the Riverlands, a famous Inn where most people are found in when taking the Kingsroad, Eddard, Robert, Cersei and Jaime, entered the tavern while Sansa and Blair decided to go for a walk, with their direwolves and Roenna following, though Sansa tied a belt on Lady as she walked, Lyka was walking freely with Blair, though Sansa didn't get along with Arya too much, Blair was like a real sister and friend to her.

"You should have a tight leash on Lyka unless you want her to run away and get us in trouble" Said Sansa.

"She won't run away, because I raised her right, she's a good girl, aren't you Lyka?" Blair ruffled the head of Lyka "Where's Arya?" She then asked

"Off to someplace as I told her I didn't want to be seen with her, she'll just embarrass me when I meet prince Joffrey" Said Sansa.

"I know we have a...mutual feeling about Arya's behaviour, but she's still our sister, you shouldn't be too hard on her" Said Blair.

"I wasn't since she said she didn't to walk with us anyway" Said Sansa.

"Are you getting thirsty, girls? I am, and we're at a very famous tavern, should we go drink?" Said Roenna,

"Thanks Roenna, but not me, a proper lady from a great house shouldn't drink" Said Blair, Sansa shook her head.

"Then my lady, if you'll allow me, I think I 'll go have a drink" Said Roenna, turning for the tavern.

"But wait Roenna, you haven't got any gold" Said Blair.

"And I don't need to, I'll find a man to buy me a drink" Said Roenna smiling slyly, then heading for the inn.

Blair giggled as she saw Roenna leave "Why did you bring her with you anyway? She's a thief and I wouldn't want to get caught with her for knowing us" Said Sansa.

"Don't worry Sansa, I trust her enough not to try anything while we're away from the North, she did give her word to my father after all, besides, a lady needs a handmaiden, does she not?" Said Blair proudly and giggled, Sansa only sighed "Sansa, I wanted to ask you, you love Joffrey don't you?" She asked.

"Of course I love him, he's my one true love" Said Sansa.

"Honestly, what do you see in him that you love? He is only a prince" Said Blair

"I don't love him just for that, he's handsome and brave and kind, and he loves me as well" Said Sansa.

"And you believe that someday you'll wed him?" Asked Sansa.

"Yes, and I won't marry or love anyone but him" Stated Sansa.

"But that means you won't be of our house anymore, you'd be Sansa Baratheon instead of Sansa Stark if you do, and so will your kids" Said Blair.

Sansa opened her mouth to speak, but was unsure of what to say, she wanted to say that she didn't care if she became a Baratheon when inside she does "No, I won't let that happen, and I'm sure he won't let that happen either if I ask him, I know he won't refuse me" Replied Sansa, which Blair only nodded in reply.

"I hope he does..." Whispered Blair.

As they walked, Roenna was seen coming out of the inn, and an angry Lannister guard after her, cursing and threatening her.

"Didn't I tell you she was going to be trouble?" Said Sansa.

"Gods..." Whispered Blair and went for Roenna and the Lannister guard.

"Listen here girl, we had an agreement, I get you a drink and you give me your cunt" Said the Lannister guard.

"No, I said you can have my lips if you get me a drink, but I am still willing to give you my cunt if you get me another one" Said Roenna, wrapping her arms around the guard, but her method did not work as he took her arm roughly.

"You'll give it to me upstairs, now" Said the guard.

"Unhand her immediately!" Demanded Blair behind the guard.

"Piss off girl, this doesn't concern you" Said the guard.

"It's all right Blair, you don't need to help me" Said Roenna.

"I said unhand her!" This time, her voice spoke the same time Lyka growled at the Lannister, who quickly withdrew his hand from Roenna and fell back "Oi, keep that bitch away!".

"Down Lyka" Said Blair, Lyka lowered her growl but she kept an eye as a predator would a prey "Now you, leave and never touch her again, or I'll have my wolf bite that hand the next time" Said Blair, the Lannister guard eyed both girls angrily, scoffed and walked away.

"You know Blair? I knew I was afraid of her, but I think I'm starting to actually like Lyka" Roenna reached for Lyka's head to pet, but was growled at as well that made retreat her hand, Lyka was obviously upset at her, and so was Blair who crossed her arms.

"Well, I thank you my lady for saving me, and I apologize to have you dragged into this" Said Roenna, curtsying and acting ladylike, but Blair remained crossed "Oh come now Blair, you know this isn't the first time I run into his kind" Said again.

"He wasn't a Northerner and he wasn't a Stark guard under my father's command, it was a Lannister guard" Said Blair.

"Yes, you are right" Said Roenna as she looked down, then raising her hand to reveal a coin pouch "But he wasn't the first to lose his coins" She said.

Blair sighed and shook her head but then her disappointed expression turned to a terrified one when she saw past Roenna the terrifying man with the helmet of a vicious dog at Winterfell with her sister, and with them another man with a long sword on his back.

"Oh right, I should be getting used to you becoming stiff whenever you see your golden lion" Said Roenna, though when she turned, she found the Hound instead and Ilyn Payne with Sansa "Don't tell me you're in love with the Hound" Said Roenna, though it wasn't for long until Illyn Payne left her alone with the Hound.

As much as she was frightful of him, to see her little sister with a man of appearance and reputation as Sandor Clegane allowed her fear to fade and bravery to take control Blair turned to a wolf ready to to attack as Lyka did, both preparing to drive away the Hound off Sansa and Lady, as she started walking to them, she was stopped by Roenna.

"Wait Blair, no need for you to go saving her, her lion prince will" She pointed at Joffrey Baratheon appeared behind Sansa and just by talking, made the Hound bow and leave, though he left in the way he'd be closer to Blair and Roenna, Blair kept her eyes on him showing that she was not afraid as much as she was on the inside, Roenna however was not afraid inside or out, she showed a cunning eye to Sandor as he walked by them, stopping when he saw Blair's stare and fixed his wild eyes on her and Roenna, but mostly Blair.

"Don't be afraid, I won't bite" Said Sandor, then turning his eyes to Lyka who was giving him a warning stare, then took his leave.

"Heh, well done Blair, I'm surprised to see you not afraid of him" Said Roenna.

"But I was afraid, I just didn't show it" Said Blair.

"It's a start, nonetheless" Said Roenna she then saw Prince Joffrey walking away with Sansa, leaving Lady behind.

Blair went to pet Lady on the head "l know, I do not see why does Sansa loves him either" Said Blair,turning to see them exchanging smiles and talks.

"Well at least she'll have someone now to feel safe with, come on now, let's go to the Inn, this time, we have gold" Said Roenna, smiling and throwing the gold pouch to the air then catching it.

"I won't stop you then if you don't mind going alone, but I won't help you either if you are caught a second time, I thought you had promised my father you'd stop making trouble, and your father as well" Said Blair.

"Yes, I did make that promise, and I did't start any trouble" Said Roenna.

"Oh didn't you?" Asked Blair sarcastically, crossing her arms again.

"That was a slight mistake, I promise to be more careful next time, now come on" Roenna grabbed Blair's arm for the Inn, but Blair remained still and pulled her.

"Roenna, promise me, promise me that you will stay out of trouble and not to start any more" Said Blair, she was known as a kind, joyous and sweet girl, but she knew how to act serious and tough when the situation asked for her to be.

"Ugh, why must you take the fun out of everything?" Said Roenna, Blair was looking at her with her iced-cold eyes at her that Roenna couldn't bare "Fine fine, I promise you that I will be more careful and not to start anymore troubles" Said Roenna, she curtsied after saying her promise "My lady" Blair then returned to her normal personality and smiled, she went and hugged her dear friend Roenna.

"Now can we please go to the inn?" Repeated Roenna.

"Very well, but I still won't drink" Said Blair.

"Fine then, more for me" Said Roenna, but as she headed for the inn with Blair, both girls heard shouts coming from the woods nearby, it sounded like a boy's shout, and two familiar-voiced shouts were followed which Blair recognized who did they belong to, she and Roenna headed for where they heard the shout, they arrived at a river where they found Sansa looking at Arya who was about to kill Joffrey with a sword, by the looks of it, the sword belonged to Joffrey, who reached his blooded hand to Arya, pleading not to "Arya, leave him alone!" Said Sansa.

Blair gasped at the sight "Arya!" She shouted, Arya turned to see Blair, then turned to Sansa, finally to Joffrey, she went to the river and threw Joffrey's sword to the river, then running off to the woods and Nymeria with her, suddenly, Lyka went after them as well.

"Lyka, come back here!" Shouted Blair, but Lyka did not come back.

"Where did Arya go?" Asked Roenna.

"Take Lady to somewhere safe and go find Arya, I'll go get father" Blair ran as fast as her heeled-feet could make her.

Sansa went to help Joffrey who was on the ground and hurt "My prince, my poor prince, look what they did to you" She said softly "Stay here, I'll go back to the inn and bring help" She said as she reached her hand for his face.

"Let go!" Shouted Joffrey, turning his head away from Sansa's hand, which made her take her hand away "Don't touch me"

After giving Lady to her father, one of Eddard's guards, Roenna searched in the woods for Arya, nearby she saw Lannister guards cutting the grass who seemed she was not the only one looking for her, she kept hidden behind the trees as to not be seen by them, she then spotted her hiding in one of the bushes with Nymeria and Lyka, even though Blair told her to help her sister, Roenna always saw Arya as a troublemaker more than she was who deserved to get whatever punishment she got, even if it was cruel, Arya was scared and alone, surrounded by Lannister guards, she saw Roenna hiding behind a tree, thinking she was here to help her get away, Roenna smiled slyly and walked away, leaving Arya to escape on her own.

As Eddard and his house guards searched the woods for his daughter Arya, Robert was inside the inn sitting on a chair that seemed to be like a throne for a king in a trial, where he could look at everyone present at the inn, the queen next to him and the prince who had bandaged his arm, were gathered, Blair, Roenna, Sansa and Arya were inside the inn as well.

"Why did you do that Arya, why did you and Nymeria hurt Joffrey?" Asked Blair angrily as she went to Arya.

"He started it, he hurt Mycah first!" Said Arya.

Soon, the room was joined by Eddard who pushed the Lannister guards aside, going for his daughters.

"Blair, your father" Said Roenna, notifying Blair.

"Father" Said Blair, noticing her father coming.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Said Arya.

"Are you hurt?" Asked Eddard Arya, who replied that she wasn't, he embraced his daughter to comfort her, then turning to Robert "What is the meaning of this, why was my daughter not brought to me at once?" Blair took a few steps back and stayed silent.

"You dare speak to your king in that manner?" Asked Cersei in a threatening manner.

"Quiet woman!" Demanded Robert, which Cersei did, Robert then turned to Eddard "Sorry Ned, never meant to frighten the girl, but we need this business done quickly" He said.

"Your girl and that butcher's of hers attacked my son, that animal of hers nearly tore his arm off" Said Cersei.

"That's not true!" Shouted Arya "She just bit him a little, he was hurting Mycah" Said Arya.

"Joff told us what happened, you and that boy beat him with clubs while you set your wolf on him" Said Cersei in a low voice, but she sounded angry by the way she talked.

"That's not what happened!" Arya denied.

"Yes it is, they all attacked me and she threw my sword in the river" Said Joffrey.

"Liar" Arya called.

"Shut up" Replied Joffrey.

"Enough!" Shouted Robert, ending their argument "She tells me one thing, he tells me another, Seven Hells, what am I to make of this?!" Cursed Robert, he then saw Blair who was behind Eddard and not speaking a word "Blair, did you see what happened girl?" He asked.

Blair looked at Arya who was a bit afraid, Blair saw Arya holding a sword at Joffrey, but she knew what would happen to her if she said she did.

"N-no your grace, I only heard about what happened, but did not see it, I was inside the inn at the time" Answered Blair.

Robert turned to Roenna "You, girl, did you?" He asked, Roenna replied by shaking her head "I was with Lady Blair inside the inn as well" She answered.

Robert seemed frustrated "Where's your other daughter Ned?" He asked.

"In bed, asleep" Eddard replied.

"She's not" Said Cersei "Sansa, come here darling" She called, a few of Lannister troops stepped aside for Sansa to approach, who Blair last saw her in one of the inn's rooms in her bed.

"Now Child" Robert motioned for her to be in front of him "Tell me what happened, tell it all and tell it true, it's a great crime to lie to a king" Said Robert.

Sansa remained silent for a moment until she spoke "I don't know, I don't remember, everything happened so fast, I didn't see" Before she could finish, Arya grabbed her by the hair and yelled "Liar! Liar!" Sansa was trying to break free while Arya kept pulling her hair roughly and kept calling her a liar, where Blair stepped in and tried to pull Arya's hand off Sansa's hair "Arya! Let her go!".

"Hey, stop it! Enough of this! Stop! Arya!" Shouted Eddard as he pulled Arya away.

"She's as wild as that animal of hers, I want her punished" Said Cersei.

"What would you have me do, whip her through the streets? Damn it! Children fight, it's over" Robert ordered.

"Joffrey will bare those scars for the rest of his life" Said Cersei.

Turning from Cersei, Robert glared at Joffrey "You let that little girl disarm you?" He asked, but Joffrey didn't say a word, only turning to Arya again.

"Ned, see to it that your daughter's disciplined, I'll do the same with my son" Said Robert.

"Gladly your grace" Said Eddard, turning to Arya to take her to their room.

Robert got up from hsi chair and the matter seemed to be over, until Cersei spoke "What of the Direwolf, what of the beast that savaged your son?".

Robert stopped before leaving the hall "I forgot the damned wolf" He said, turning to one of the Lannister guards.

"We found no trace of the Direwolf your grace" Said the guard.

"No? So be it" Said Robert.

"They have another wolf" Reminded them Cersei.

Robert turned to Cersei "As you will" He said.

"You can't mean it..." Whispered Eddard.

"Direwolf's no pet, get her a dog, she'll be happier for it" Said Robert, heading out of the hall.

"He doesn't mean Lady does he? No no, not Lady, Lady didn't bite anyone, she's good!" Shouted Sansa.

"Lady wasn't there, you leave her alone" Said Arya, sounding more daring than her sister, taking a step forward to the queen and the prince.

"No not Lady, please, please your grace, please spare Lady, she's not the one at fault" Begged Blair, her hands joined together.

"Stop them, don't let them do it, please, please, it wasn't Lady!" Shouted Sansa, who began weeping, Cersei and Joffrey looked at the Stark children without emotion.

"Is this your command?" Asked Eddard, Robert stopped and turned to Eddard "Your grace?" Robert turned his glare from Eddard to Cersei, then exited the hall.

"Where is the beast?" Asked Cersei, turning to a Lannister guard.

"Chained up, outside your grace" Answered the guard.

"Ser Ilyn, do me the honor" Ordered Cersei.

Illyn stepped to bid the queen but was stopped by Eddard "No, Jory, take the girls to their rooms" Ordered Eddard, Sansa started weeping and Blair went to comfort her "If it must be done, I'll do it myself" He said.

"Is this some trick?" Asked Cersei.

"The wolf is of the North, she deserves better than a butcher" Said Eddard, Eddard took a look at his daughters, then left the inn, Jory took Sansa, who was weeping, in his arm, Arya stared angrily at the queen and the prince, Blair was both weeping with Sansa and was glaring angrily at them, instead of cold, hot ice shards left her eyes.

In their rooms at the inn, Sansa was laying on her bed weeping, Arya was sitting on the ground "I hate the queen, I hate the prince, I hate them both!" She shouted angrily.

"I'm so sorry Sansa" Said Blair, caressing her sister's arm, tearing as she did, Roenna sat next to them she glared angrily at Arya "Are you happy with what you've done Arya? This is all your fault! If you hadn't hit Joffrey Lady would still be alive!" Said Blair.

"I told you, it wasn't my fault! It was Joffrey who cut Mycah's face, he's the one that should be punished, not Lady!".

"Wait, where is Lyka, where is she Arya? She ran after you when you did" Asked Blair.

"She ran after Nymeria when I told her to run" Answered Arya

"So not only did you get Lady killed, but you also managed to lose Nymeria and Lyka, so that makes three Direwolves lost thanks to you, well done" Said Roenna.

"Shut up Roenna" Said Arya.

"I told you to go find her Roenna" Asked Blair, turning to Roenna.

"I did find her, but when I wanted to help her escape the Lannisters, she refused and told me she doesn't need my help and to go away" Said Roenna, smiling slyly at Arya, which made her get up and charge at Roenna.

"Arya no!" Blair got up and pushed Arya away before she could reach Roenna "Enough Arya, you've done enough today, why can't you for once stop acting like a crazed wild girl and act like a real lady, for once?!" She shouted while tearing, though she looked more angry than sad.

"Because I don't want to be a lady!" She replied.

"Then you're not my sister" Said Blair, she felt hurt at saying something such as that, but she was angry at Arya she couldn't think of what to say, she went back to comforting Sansa, Arya went sitting feet away from them, turning her head to them then back to her own.

"Please stop crying Sansa, I promise you when we find Lyka, you can play with her whenever you want as you used to play with Lady" Said Blair, but that didn't stop Sansa from crying more, Blair pulled her sister closer to her and embraced her like any caring older sister, though she was also crying, but less than Sansa, her tears dropping to Sansa's auburn hair, but she found her tears were coming down much more when she heard Lady's final sound in her mind.


	10. A Wolf in a Nest of Vipers

Lord Eddard Stark and his daughters reached King's Landing after a long travel, the Royal Steward greeted him upon arrival.

"Welcome Lord Stark, Grandmaester Pycelle has called a meeting of the small council, in honor of your presence requested" Said the Royal Steward.

"Get the girls settled in, I'll be back in time for supper" Said Eddard, looking back to his daughters and septa Mordane who were on the carriage "Jory go with them".

"Yes, my lord" Replied Jory.

"If you'd like to change in to something more appropriate" Suggested the Royal Steward, but Eddard only removed his gloves, then followed the Royal Steward inside to the small council.

His daughters however were taken to their chambers, Blair was in her room with Roenna, tidying her things, the chambers were not as wide than her room in Winterfell, but were decorated with more furniture and was decorated as royally-like "What a magnificent castle the Red Keep is, not as much as Winterfell, but it is glorious anyway, very suitable for the royal family, isn't it?" Asked Blair.

"Yes it is, but I'll have to disagree about it being better than Winterfell" Said Roenna, sitting in a chair.

"Oh come now, you must miss home as much as I do" Said Blair, placing her clothes in the wardrobe.

"Least here you won't have to freeze your arse off" Said Roenna.

"Roenna! You shouldn't say such a word" gasped Blair "As this is our first day in the capital, we should mind to act like royal ladies, not drunken men" Said Blair.

"Well forgive me my lady, I must have dropped my courtesies on our way to the capital" Said Roenna, making Blair giggle.

"By the by, what did your father tell you? i saw him speaking to you before we went to our rooms" Asked Blair, looking back to Roenna.

"The same your father has told me, to not cause trouble, worried as always that someway or somehow I'd be the one to cause it" Said Roenna.

"He's only worried for you, you are his only daughter after all" Said Blair.

"He should be proud that his daughter is a handmaiden to lord Stark's daughter, that's something greater than being a serving wench as my mother" Said Roenna in all boldness.

"We have talked about this before, your mother is not a serving wench" Said Blair in a kinder tone but an assuring one.

"Of course, how silly of me, when a woman dresses in dirty and old rags and serves food and drinks to lords and ladies doesn't make her necessarily a serving wench, thank you for makign that clear" Said Roenna sarcastically and Blair sighed.

At that moment, Septa Mordane entered the room "Come Blair, your food is ready" She said.

"I'll be there, septa" Said Blair smiling, so did Mordane and exited her room, Blair closed her wardrobe door and headed for the door, but she found Roenna still sitting on the chair "Roenna, won't you come eat?" She asked.

"I am not feeling hungry, I still need to regain some of my royal self unless you'd like people to think you have a drunken man for a handmaiden, that is if her lady permits" Said Roenna,

smiling.

Blair giggled "All right, you may rest, but I will still need you when I am in the castle, for a royal lady must never be seen without her handmaiden" Said Blair jokingly.

"Well, thank you, milady, I will make sure that I am the perfect handmaiden for such a high and noble lady as yourself when I appear with you" Roenna bowed in her place in acting, which made Blair giggle and leave the room for Roenna, she walked with septa Mordane and found her sisters already at the table, though she thought they just arrived as she did when she looked at their food untouched, she found Sansa staring plainly at her plate with no emotion, while Arya was stabbing the table with her knife as if she was murdering someone.

Blair sat between Sansa and septa Mordane, but Sansa nor Arya noticed her, she decided to begin eating by herself.

"Enough of that young lady, eat your food" Said septa Mordane, clearly annoyed by the noise Arya made.

"I'm practicing" Said Arya.

"Practicing for what?" Asked Sansa.

"The prince" Said Arya.

"Arya, stop" Ordered Mordane.

"He's a liar and a coward, and he killed my friend" Said Arya.

"No, the Hound killed your friend, not the prince" Corrected Blair.

"The Hound does whatever the prince tells him to do" Said Arya.

"You're an idiot" Called Sansa Arya.

"You're a liar, and if you told the truth Mycah would be alive!" Arya stabbed the table with much force that made the knife stand on its own.

"Enough!" Demanded Mordane carrying Arya off the table as Eddard Stark came, overhearing the argument on his way from his meeting, Blair noticed her father coming and put a smile for him.

"What's happening here?" He asked.

"Arya would rather act like a beast than a lady" Answered Mordane.

Eddard gave a disappointed look to her "Go to your room, we'll speak later" He ordered, and Arya obeyed her father, Eddard then turned to Sansa and placed something wrapped in rags to her as a present, then sat "This for you, love" He said.

Sansa took and opened the wrapped gift to find a doll inside that looked like a child with straws for blonde hair "The same toy maker makes all of princess Myrcella's toys" Said Eddard, but saw Sansa unimpressed with the gift "Don't you like it?" He asked.

"I haven't played with dolls since I was eight" Stated Sansa, which made Eddard look more disappointed at himself than he was with Arya "May I be excused?" She asked.

"You have barely eaten a thing" Said Mordane.

"It's all right, go on" Allowed Eddard, Sansa pushed herself from her seat to leave, Eddard looked hopelessly to Mordane "Wars was easier than daughters" He said.

The sight of Eddard would make anyone feel pity on him, tiredness and and worry was visible on his face, anyone could tell that it was not only the cause of the capital's weather, as if a man who'd lost all hope, Blair was saddened to see her poor father in this state, she could see that exhaustion has taken a toll on him "What a lovely doll, she's perfectly looking like a real child" Blair took the doll in her arms and rocked it, kissing its head and tickling its tummy as if it was her own daughter, seeing his daughter play with it made Eddard smile and chuckle "Since Sansa doesn't want it, may I keep her?" Asked Blair, the excitement on her tone and expression told him that she would love to have it.

"Of course, it's yours" Said Eddard, smiling.

Blair put the doll on the table and went to give her father a grateful hug "It's the greatest gift I have ever gotten, and you're the greatest father I could ever ask for" She said with all the love in her heart and kissed his cheek lovingly, Eddard returned the embrace and kissed her head, Blair sat back and continued to play with her doll "Hello grandfather" She gave the doll a childish voice, giggling, she saw her septa giving her a proud smile and her father a happy one.

Then came Roenna from her chamber and noticed Eddard was sitting with Blair and Mordane, she went and curtsied to Eddard "Milord Stark" She said, Eddard nodded in reply.

"Forgive me milady that I have taken more time than I should, I was exhausted" Said Roenna, trying her best to pose a sophisticated stand.

"It's quite all right, you're forgiven" Said Blair, Roenna giggled a little but hid it behind her hand when she saw what was Blair holding.

Eddard was happy sitting with his daughter, but then turned to the room Arya entered and his worry came back, he stood up and headed for Arya's room "Where are you going, father?" Asked Blair.

"To [speak.with](http://speak.with/) your sister, she can't act like a beast in the capital" Said Eddard.

"All right, I'll wait for you here, and thank you for the doll again, I love it" Said Blair attempting to put a smile on her father by hugging her doll child, which she successfully has before Eddard entered Arya's room.

"Where is Sansa?" Asked Roenna.

"Gone to look for her prince would be my guess" Said Blair,

"Well, we can't let this food go to waste then, can we?" Said Roenna, sitting in Arya's seat and eating her food.

"Get up from there, who gave you permission to sit?!" Asked Mordane,

The same one who gave you permission to call yourself a septa, wanted to say Roenna but kept silent.

"It's all right, septa, she can sit, she has mine" Blair said, Roenna smiled slyly to Mordane and continued eating, Mordane looked glared at Roenna for moments then rose from her seat

"I believe I will do the same as your father and speak to Sansa before she turns like her wild sister" She said, smiling to Blair but glaring to Roenna before she left.

Roenna continued eating, she saw Blair caring for her doll-child "I thought you were past the days of playing with dolls" She asked.

"So did I, seems that I am not just yet" Said Blair, then returned to finish her food with Roenna.

Later at the jousting competition, the sounds of the crowd filled the field with their cheering, they waved flags that had the colors of their houses, the jousting field was decorated by many banners of many houses, like house Stark, house Lannister, house Baratheon, and other houses, Sansa, Arya, and their septa Mordane were sitting in the stands, with Blair and Roenna sitting behind them to witness the Hand's tourney, Sansa and Blair were the most excited to see the knights fairing in their first tourney to attend, Arya was only interested to see the knights get beaten and falling off their horses, Sansa turned to see Joffrey, who was sitting on the king's left side, she gave him a smile, but he turned his eyes away from her, which made Sansa's smile turn to a frown.

"Sansa, won't your sweet prince fight for you in the tourney?" Teased Roenna, Sansa looked at Roenna who was smiling slyly, not saying anything, she turned her head back to the tourney.

"A lover's quarrel?" Asked a voice of a man coming to them.

"I'm sorry, do I...?" Asked Sansa, unsure of the man's identity.

"Sansa dear, this is lord Baelish, he's known-" Said Mordane, but Baelish continued for her.

"An old friend of the family, I've known your mother for a long, long time" Said Petyr.

"Oh you must be, lord Petyr Baelish" Said Blair, recognizing the bird pin in his clothes.

"Why do they call you Littlefinger?" Asked Arya boldly.

"Arya!" Scolded Sansa her sister.

"Don't be rude" Said her septa.

"No it's quite all right, when I was a child, I was very small, and I come from a little spit of land called the Fingers, so you see, it's an exceedingly clever nickname" Chuckled Petyr.

"I've been sitting her for days!" Said Robert, pushing himself from his seat and holding a golden horn for a cup, clearly drunk as he could barely stand straight "Start the damn joust before I piss myself" He said, Cersei left her seat and the tourney in disgust of her husband.

On their right, came a man who was eight feet in height clad in black armor riding a huge black horse that was suited for one such as him, the coat that covered the horse's back were three black dogs "Who's that?" Asked Sansa.

"Ser Gregor Clegane" Answered Petyr "They call him the Mountain" Gregor revealed his face from his great helm to the king and bowed his head.

"I see why, that man is incredibly large" Said a surprised Blair as she had never seen a man his size except for Greatjon Umber and his son.

"He is the Hound's older brother" Said Petyr, looking at Sandor Clegane, the scary man with the burnt face they saw at the Inn at the Kingsroad, while he was looking at his older brother.

"And his opponent?" Asked Sansa.

"Ser Hugh of the Vale, he was Jon Arryn's squire, look how far he's come" Said Petyr, Blair turned away from Gregor to the much handsomer man in shining armor bowing his head to the king, the coat of arms his horse carried was a crescent on a blue field, he was the sort of knights Blair hoped to see in the tourney.

"Yes, yes, enough of the bloody pomp, have at it!" Said Robert, tired of waiting for the joust to begin.

Both knights went to their starting places and prepare for the match, a horn is heard blowing, signalling its start, both knights charge at one another, Gregor and Hugh pointed their lances at each other, they miss at the first tilt and ready to joust again, on the second tilt, as both charged, Gregor rammed his lance on Hugh, breaking the lance upon contact and sending Hugh plummeting to the ground, the crowd gasped in shock, Sansa shrieked and Blair covered her mouth in shock, a splinter of the broken lance was lodged in Hugh's throat, Blair and Sansa watched in horror as his final moments were coughing blood out for moments before he stopped coughing completely and his body went limp, when servants came and carried him away, Roenna alone clapped slowly, impressed by Gregor's strength, Arya watched curiously while Blair and Sansa watched in shock the first time they watch someone die.

"Not what you were expecting?" Asked Petyr Sansa, but she she was still in shock of what she had seen "Has anyone ever told you the story of the Mountain and the Hound? Lovely little tale of brotherly love, the Hound was just a pup, six years old maybe, Gregor a few years older, already a big lad, already getting a bit of a reputation, some lucky boys just born with a talent for violence, one evening, Gregor found his little brother playing with a toy by the fire, Gregor 's toy, a wooden knight, Gregor never said a word, he just grabbed his brother by the scruff of his neck and shoved his face into the burning coals, held him there while the boy screamed, while his face melted, There aren't very many people who know that story" He told her.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise" Said Sansa.

"No, please don't, if the Hound so much as heard you mention it, I'm afraid all the knights in King's Landing would not be able to save you" Said Petyr.

Blair overheard the story of Sandor and Gregor Clegane, and she thought there couldn't be a more terrifying man, much less who's related to him, she turned to see Sandor's hateful eyes aimed at his brother, though she found him an unpleasant man, she understood how he came to be so full of anger.

After Hugh's death, Blair was walking alone in the hall, attempting to clear her head of the recent tragedy, thinking of whom she'd see in the tourney today, would it be a famous knight, a hedge knight, or perhaps a mystery knight? On the other hand, she was afraid of the Mountain killing the said knight that would face him like he did Hugh of the Vale, though she was thankful this time ser Jaime wouldn't have to face a man like Gregor Clegane, while walking, she noticed a girl coming her way, she appeared to be a young girl who by the looks of her clothes and hair wasn't a lady of a noble house as she was wearing what were most handmaidens were in King's Landing.

"Hello my lady" She said smiling.

"Hello...Roenna?" Barely recognizing her by her clothes and hair, but she knew her best of friend's face from anywhere as she got closer to Blair "Gods, what happened to you? You look very...Southron" Said Blair surprised.

"I thought you wanted to appear more royal to others, a Northern poor girl wouldn't do of course, so I did this, besides, you might marry a knight from the south, why not have a Southron handmaiden too?" Said Roenna.

"Well, you do look a very fine handmaiden indeed, pity though, I wished we could both wear our dresses as ladies of the North" Said Blair.

"We will, when we are at the North again, now come on, let's go watch the tourney, you wouldn't want keep the knights fighting for their lady" Said Roenna, that said, both girls headed for the tourney.

"So, once again, you'll be cheering for your golden lion again, hm?" Asked Roenna.

"If not him, who else would I be cheering for, the Mountain?" Blair let out a small laugh.

"Well, why not? He is strong, possibly the strongest man in Westeros" Said Roenna.

"What he lacks though is handsomeness and honor, strength isn't all what makes a knight Roenna, for all I know, a man like him would use his strength to kill elderly for entertainment, same as his other brother, I'll never know how two brutes came to be knights, but enough of that, who would you choose for a knight?" Asked Blair.

"The Mountain" Said Roenna, smiling.

"Are you out of your mind? That man would no sooner than tear your head off than look at you, I doubt that he has any sympathy or mercy in him" Said Blair.

"Oh Blair, even beasts like him have weaknesses, with what I learned from Ros, I may charm him as you will Jaime one day perhaps" Said Roenna.

Haven't you seen how large he is, how would you sleep with a man his size?" Asked Blair.

Roenna only shrugged and giggled "I have my way around his kind, also have you heard? The king himself may joust today" She said.

"The king? You must be joking, I don't think the king can joust, he's too...big for the horse" Said Bair.

"I don't believe it either, but at least it'll be a funny sight if he did" Said Roenna, giggling.

"Shh, you musn't say such things like that, he is father's friend, but he is still the king, and we may get caught for speaking ill of him" She said, turning left and right for any who might overhear their conversation "Where did you hear this from?" Asked Blair.

"Relax yourself Blair, this time I didn't use my body to gain that information" Said Roenna, which made Blair sigh and hold her palm at her face.

While walking through the halls of the castle, Blair came across a room where she heard a voice that was almost like her sister's, she opened the door to find Arya practicing with a wooden sword, thrusting and dodging was the most she saw performing, though she lost her balance and dropped her sword often.

"Oh look, little Arya wants to be a knight, how quaint" Giggled Roenna.

"Arya, what are you doing?" Blair asked, entering the room, which startled Arya and dropped her sword.

"I'm practicing for my sword dancing lessons" Said Arya, picking her sword again.

"Sword dancing lesson? I assume that is a form of dancing with a sword" Said Blair sarcastically.

"No, it's how to kill someone with a sword, so I can kill the Hound, the queen, and the prince" Said Arya, thrusting the air with her wooden blade multiple times.

"The Hound, really? You know you wouldn't last longer than a minute if you were fighting someone like the Hound" Said Blair.

"And that's why Syrio Forel is teaching me how to be a better than the Hound" Said Arya, moving left and right as she practiced with her weapon.

"Arya, for once, can't you be the lady father wants you to be" Said Blair.

"Father is the one who hired Syrio Forel for me, so I am" Said Arya.

"I meant like a proper lady, without having the intention of killing anyone and acting like a wild animal" Said Blair.

"Because I don't want to be weak like you" Said Arya.

This was probably of the few times where Blair was the one who was left speechless as she tended to have a knack of that for people, and what's more, by her younger sister, Blair shook her head and sighed "You do realize that fighting may get you killed" Said Blair.

"I won't die, Syrio Forel is the first sword of Braavos, he'll teach me how to use the sword better than anyone else" Said Arya, returning to her practice.

Where Blair was getting ready to scold Arya once more, Roenna stepped in and held Blair's arm "Come Blair, let's leave the little wildling to her dancing lessons, maybe she'll realize how weak she is after a couple of hits she receives from her teacher" She said, and led Blair outside of the room.

Blair stopped just before exiting the room while Arya was seen practicing again "Gods help you if you ever injure yourself Arya, I won't" Said Blair harshly, even though she heard, Arya kept focused on her practice more than on Blair, with that, Blair closed the door and left her sister to whatever preparation she had for her sword dancing lesson.

Later, Blair and Roenna were walking in the field of the tourney, knights and hedge knights everywhere were training and preparing for the tourney, archers firing at their targets, knight practicing with swords, maces, axes for the melee, riders aiming their lances at dummy targets, Blair was taken by their appearance and performance everywhere she looked, but another thought made her eyes turn to the ground.

"Sad that your lion might not rescue you from your tower today?" Jested Roenna.

"No, it's not that, it's...I never would have thought for once I would live in the Red Keep as I did in Winterfell,, I have dreamed of visiting to the capital for a day or two perhaps, but it never occurred to me I would call it my home for a time" Said Blair.

"You haven't brought that doll with you, have you?" Asked Roenna.

"No, I left it in Sansa's room, why?" Asked Blair curiously.

"Just making sure that your dream won't turn to a nightmare" Said Roenna.

"Oh please Roenna, what would happen if I did bring it with me?" Said Blair.

"Well...best not say, I don't want you to faint" Giggled Roenna "But sufficed to say, it'd make you seem kind and soft" Said Roenna.

"And what of it? Girls are supposed to be kind and soft" Said Blair.

"Not if they want to survive King's Landing" Stated Roenna.

"You know, I've always wondered, how come you know so many about King's Landing? You've never went there as far as I've known you" Said Blair.

"Of course you know Ros, don't you Blair?" Asked Roenna.

Blair sighed at the mention of Ros, Roenna was friends with Ros which upset Blair "The same Ros from Winter Town?" She asked.

"During that day when the king came to Winterfell, after you went to dream of your lion, ser Jaime, I thought I'd go see what kind of visitors did Ros have, which to my surprise, was the lion himself" Said Roenna.

"You saw ser Jaime with Ros?!" Asked a shocked Blair.

"Relax yourself Blair, I saw the other lion, the short one who could be seen as a cub" Said Roenna.

"Tyrion? I was wondering why we haven't saw him during the feast" Said Blair.

"Ros told me everything after the imp left, of what there is to know of King's Landing and why they call it a Viper's Nest, but not much sadly, since more Lannister came pouring in to the brothel, but I thought I could learn more so I stayed" Said Roenna.

"Gods...Roenna, you didn't sleep with any of them, did you?" Said Blair.

"Of course not, why would you think I would" Asked Roenna.

"From the Lannister guard I had to save you from at the Inn at the Crossroads" Said Blair.

"So a kiss is much like sleeping with someone, is it? Don't be ridiculous, besides, what of it? A man could be open to you once you've opened your legs for, that's something Ros taught me" Giggled Roenna.

"It's better to have true love with a man than a false one, that's something my father taught me" Replied Blair.

"Don't give me none of that honorable talk, even honorable men have slept with women other than their wives, your father has, otherwise Jon wouldn't be a bastard, and the same bastard has done it as well" Reminded Roenna that once when Jon went to see Ros at the brothel.

"Almost has" Corrected Blair.

"Not the point, my meaning is that there is nothing bigger than a man's lust, which is why it is a women's greatest weapon" Said Roenna.

"You've also forgotten that another of a women's greatest weapon are her eyes that can charm a man" Said Blair, giggling.

"Which you may want to resort to the latter choice should your eyes and hearts fail you" Replied Roenna.

For the rest of their walk before the tourney would begin, they continued to watch knights practicing for the melee and archery for the Hand's tourney, which fascinated Blair, until they came to notice a knight with blonde-long hair training in the jousting field from afar, with other Lannister soldiers watching from the stands.

"There's your golden lion, practicing to face probably another old knight" Said Roenna, giggling.

"But why is Ser Jaime not wearing his Kingsguard armor" Asked Blair

Though a Kingsguard, Jaime wore a crimson suit of armor and with the sigil of a rearing and roaring lion inlaid on his body armor, was riding a white horse that was covered in the coat of arms of house Lannister, his opponents, two practice dummies facing him on each side, with his lance, Jaime charged at the dummies, slashing the first dummy on the stomach, sand spewed from its wound like blood, on the second tilt, he slashed the second dummy's right arm, on the third, he took the first dummy's head off that hung from his lance like it was skewered in a spike, Blair stood in awe of him, on the fourth tilt, Jaime came at the second dummy charging, but instead of hitting his target, his lance was caught on the stand hat was holding the dummy,he flew from his horse to the ground, the horse spurred off from the field, while one of the servants ran after it.

"So, he can beat an old knight, but he was knocked off his horse by a dead dummy, truly Blair, Jaime is the best knight Westeros has seen" Said Roenna sarcastically.

"Oh no!" Blair rushed to Jaime as fast as her heeled-feet could carry her to her golden lion, fearing the worst that he may be injured or killed, as she heard of many times where knights were killed by falling off their horses "Ser Jaime, are you all right?" She asked when she reached him.

"Hey, Tyrek, looks you've got yourself a lady admirer" Said one the men-at-arms, laughing along with the other men-at-arms.

"Tyrek? Isn't this Ser Jaime?" Blair thought.

The supposedly Jaime Lannister placed his hand behind his head for any wounds as he got on his feet "Jaime? I believe your confused, my lady, I'm not Jaime Lannister, my name is Tyrek Lannister" Said the knight whom was called Tyrek in a calm young tone.

To Blair's surprise, it indeed wasn't Jaime, instead it was a handsome young man, with the traits of the Lannisters, green eyes and long blonde hair, though his hair was more curled than straight, looking to be of Blair's age or slightly older, he was not taller than most men, but taller than her, Blair was feeling with utmost embarrassment, she felt as her cheeks were more than rosy,

"I'm terribly sorry Ser, I did not recognize you from far away" she looked down as to hide her face "But you are not hurt, are you Ser?" She asked.

"No my lady, I am unharmed, and there is no need to apologize" Replied Tyrek, rubbing the dust off his armor.

"Oi, are you going to kiss this girl, or or are you going to let her kiss where you were hurt?!" Shouted one of the Lannister soldiers, laughing as the others did, Tyrek gave off an an angry stare at them.

"Heh, if that is how you will perform, best you forfeit the tourney before you truly harm or kill yourself, unless you think your life is worth the champion's title and prize" Said a Lannister knight who was sitting on a lower bench than the others, he was golden haired like his Lannister father, blue eyed as his Crakehall mother, with a short golden beard, high cheek and a strong jaw, he was seen as a large man compared to the other men-at-arms or any other Lannister soldier and knight, even if he was sitting, his armor was made to be suitable for his muscled body, due to being a son of a Crakehall, who were known to b large and strong in body structure.

"I've told you before Lucion, and I'll tell you again, I am not participating the tourney for the title nor the prize, I participate to hone my skills as a knight, and should I get injured, so be it" Answered Tyrek.

"As you wish, wet nurse" Called Lucion, he chuckled while having a smug grin, the Lannister men-at-arms laughed and repeated, calling him wet nurse Tyrek.

Tyrek was angry, he clutched his fists and aimed his stare at Lucien, which Lucien gave a proud smile, but Tyrek knew he was better than to let words pull out the worst in him, at that moment however, someone stepped in to defend him.

"He is not a wet nurse, he is a knight, more than you'll ever be, and I shall be encouraging him to throw you off your horse" Said Blair, her embarrassment disappeared and was placed with her anger at the mistreatment of Tyrek, she shot her iced eyes at the men-at-arms and Lucien, who only raised his eyes at her.

"Ooh, look at his lads, have you married another to fight your battles for you Tyrek?" Said one guard "Mayhaps, since his first is no older or even smarter than this one" Mocked another, the guards and laughed again.

At that moment, when Blair was ready to tell them off, Tyrek held her hand and pulled her away from the men-at-arms and Lucien "Come, my lady, do not waste your breath on them" He said, as he took her away before she might kill one of them with her cold stare, the guards were calling him a wet nurse and mocking as being taken by a second wife, Roenna followed Blair, but not before she gave a seducing smile to the Lannister men-at-arms which made them turn their attention to her, and especially Lucien who gave her a smile as one would give to a woman he would bed, she then turned and followed Blair.

When they were far enough, Tyrek stopped leading Blair "I hope you would forgive me for dragging you my lady, a lady such as you shouldn't concern herself with...men like them" Said Tyrek.

"It is all right Ser, but what would give them the right to treat you as they were better than you?" Said Blair.

"Because they are, even as a knight, I am still far beyond their skill in sword and lance, as I said, I've had many mistakes before, until this moment" Said Tyrek.

"I see, well then, I stay on my word, I will be cheering for you to beat that Lannister knight in the upcoming joust" Said Blair.

Tyrek let out a chuckle "You are kind to do so my lady, but he won't be participating, he'd rather watch how long I would remain on my saddle, even if not so, I am certain there is another knight who you might want to cheer on than me, as he is possibly more deserving I will not hold it against you" He said.

"It is no trouble at all to cheer for two knights, ser Tyrek" said Blair with a smile.

Tyrek gave his head deeply for Blair "Then you have my thanks, my lady" He said, before raising his face to hers, they stared off for a moment while smiling to each other, Tyrek thought Blair was a most beautiful girl with her auburn hair and her brown enchanting eyes, Blair on the other hand was thinking Tyrek might be the second most handsomest man after Jaime, his golden curled hair, his smile, and his emerald green eyes, she was almost lost looking at him, forgetting where she was and what was happening around her, Roenna giggled they might kiss after this, until Tyrek was back to his senses.

"Please, do not let me take your time any further, I shall leave you to prepare for the joust as to not let your voice be in vain, with that, I bid you a good day, my ladies" Said Tyrek, bowing to both Blair and Roenna then leaving.

"You seem to have fallen for another, though I do not think your golden lion will notice" Said Roenna.

"What? Fallen for him? No I have not, he is...rather handsome, but you heard what they said, he's married another girl" She said.

"A girl younger than you are, who maybe still a child, which would give you an advantage with him" Said Roenna.

"No" Repeated Blair.

"Whatever you say, come, let's go see the rest of the knights for you to choose from before the tourney begins" Said Roenna, pulling Blair's arm, but Blair turned to the knight whom she had already picked, and was feeling pity that poor young knight would have to listen to the mockings of Lucien and the other men-at-arms.

"Wait, we will go if you want to choose, I already have, I told you I would cheer for him" Said Blair.

"I heard you, but I didn't believe you, which I still don't" Said Roenna.

"You best believe that I will then" Said Blair.

"You cannot be serious, him? He may be handsome, but I would wager that Jaime Lannister's squire could have a better chance at beating him" Said Roenna.

"Roenna, I have made my choice, even if he'll fail, I gave him my word, and I don't intend on retrieving what I said" Said Blair.

Roenna sighed "I tried to save you from the embarrassment you'd have to face again, but who am I to stop you, milady?" Said Roenna, playfully curtsying.

Blair gave chase to Tyrek before he reached the stands and the the men-at-arms's attention "Ser Tyrek" She called and he turned. "I was going to move around the tourney before the next match should begin, would you like to join me?" She asked.

Tyrek hesitated before he gave off an answer, but not before he looked to the men he would spend time with if he went, he'd much rather be in the company of smallfolk than them, then back to Blair "I do not see why not, the tourney won't be beginning for another hour I suppose" He said and smiled, Tyrek and Blair walked together to where Roenna was waiting with her arms crossed and smiling.

"Well, I see you have taken my advice and became his bride" Said Roenna, giggling.

"Roenna!" Scolded Blair.

"Apologies milady" She said, curtsying then curtsying.

"You must excuse her, Ser Tyrek, she did not mean any ill will" Said Blair, glaring back to Roenna.

"No offense taken, I shan't say she is worse than with the lot I was recently with" Said Tyrek, which made Blair giggle softly "Oh I beg your pardon, I've told you my name, but I still haven't learned yours, lady...?" He asked.

"Blair Stark, and this is my handmaiden, Roenna" Said Blair, Roenna curtsying.

"Stark? Then you must be, the Hand's daughter" Pointed Tyrek.

"Yes, I am Eddard Stark's daughter" Said Blair.

"A great pleasure it is, lady Blair" Said Tyrek, he bowed and kissed Blair's hand, which made her smile brightly "You must forgive me for not giving you a proper greeting earlier" Said Tyrek.

"You are forgiven, Ser Tyrek" Said Blair.

"Well then, might I escort the hand's daughter?" Said Tyrek, offering his wrist to Blair.

"Thank you, I'd be delighted to" Said Blair, she took Tyrek's arm and walked with him through the fields of the tourney, Roenna giggled while walking behind them and gave Blair gestures to pull him closer for a kiss, giggling as she did, Blair gave her a stern stare.

"I take it you have never been out of the North before, lady Blair" Said Tyrek.

"Hm?" Returning her attention to Tyrek from Roenna "Oh, never, that is why I accompanied my father to the capital, as much as I love my home, I wish to see more of Westeros with my own eyes rather than hearing about it" Said Blair.

"Perhaps you might have heard about the Westerlands then" Said Tyrek.

"I have, the Westerlands is a wide and fertile region that's known for its wealth, house Lannister rule the Westerlands, at its seat, Casterly Rock, I have heard that it is a castle that sits on top of a very high cliff, so high, that the castle oversees Lannisport, a famous port city in the Westerlands, also ruled by the Lannisters" Said Blair.

"Then you know who is its lord" Said Tyrek.

"That would be Tywin Lannister, the most powerful man in Westeros after the king and his hand, though my father has known him, he does not speak of him much, nor the Westerlands, but I would love to visit the Westerlands one day" Said Blair.

"Well then, should that day come, I'd be glad to take you to the Westerlands and Casterly Rock, if there was some miracle that would drive my uncle Tywin to make me the it's castellan" He said as he chuckled "What of the North lady Blair, what is it like?" Said Tyrek.

"Oh there is not much to tell about it, I am certain you have seen it before to know all about the North" Said Blair.

"Unfortunately, I could say the same of myself never having to be out of the Westerlands, besides, it is a better way to learn of a land from its rulers than tales of people, won't you agree?" Said Tyrek.

"Well...aside from our house and castle which you may be familiar with, what we have in the North is nothing more than snow, ancient houses, castles and ruins, longer winters than other lands in Westeros, we've not many knights as the other regions, although, the White Harbor is very much like Lannisport, it's a large port city that is ruled by house Manderly who follow the Faith of the Seven rather than the Old Gods of the Forest, it is considered to be among the richest and most powerful houses in the North, and possibly the only place in the North where you can see many knight" Said Blair.

"Fascinating, now that I am tempted, you perhaps you will show me the North after I have taken you to the Westerlands" Said Tyrek, they both shared a small laugh.

"If I may ask, are you by any chance, Ser Jaime and the queen's brother?" She asked.

"If I had only the honor, instead I was honored to be their cousin, as well as being my father's son, Tygett Lannister, you may have heard of him perhaps, possibly from your lord father?" Asked Tyrek.

"I...do not seem to recall that my father ever mentioned a man by that name, not to me as far as I can remember" Answered Blair after giving a thought.

"No matter, surprisingly so, I have heard of your father from mine" Said Tyrek.

"Have you?" Asked Blair "Oh of course you have, everyone knows of lord Eddard Stark, the Quiet Wolf and lord of the North" She said giggling.

"No no I do not mean that, lady Blair, I was referring to an encounter of my father with lord Stark" Said Tyrek.

"Your father has met my father?" Asked a surprised Blair.

"Oh yes, I even seem to remember what he told me one day of him, he said that he was one of the very few men in Westeros who are an example of honor" Said Tyrek.

"I am happy he thinks so of him, please send him my thanks if you see him, maybe I'll also convince my father that he should meet him again" Giggled Blair.

"Yes...I fear the possibility of that is long past, you see, he is dead" Said Tyrek, looking down as he walked.

"I'm sorry, I did not know that he passed away, my condolences, Ser Tyrek" Said Blair.

"Thank you lady Blair, and it is quite all right, you needn't burden yourself with what's happened" Replied Tyrek, raising his smile to Blair.

"Your father, Tygett, what was he like?" She asked, hesitant at first.

"He was the greatest knight I ever have seen" Said Tyrek, smiling as he remembered memories of Tygett "He was a very respected man in my house and the Westerlands, they used to call him the Brave Lion, but my family called him Tyg, they called him the Fierce Lion because he always charged straight forward at the enemy with no fear, and whenever he roared in a battle, they thought a real lion had joined, as to being a great knight, he was a great father as well, I was trained by him alone how to wield a sword and ride a horse, as well as teaching me what makes a knight" Said Tyrek.

"He sounds like an honorable man himself" Said Blair.

"As I am most honored to be his son, which is my reason for coming to King's Landing when I heard there was a tourney to be held, to be the knight my father was" Said Tyrek.

As they walked,they heard a sound of a horn from a distance, signalling that the match will begin soon, Blair was frustrated, this is the second time her moment was ruined with someone she enjoyed having with by the blow of a horn "I believe that is the call for the next match" Said Tyrek.

"And at a moment sooner too.." Said a displeased Blair "I do thank you for joining me Ser Tyrek, I wish you good luck in the tourney" Said Blair, smiling.

"The gratitude is mine, lady Blair, I shall hope to be truly worthy of your encouragement in the match, as I am hoping we will meet again" Said Tyrek, returning a smile of his own.

"Until we meet again, farewell, Ser Tyrek" Said Blair.

Tyrek took a deep bow then made off to prepare for the coming jousting match, then a thought occurred to Blair, she always wanted to be named queen of love and beauty in tourneys. if Jaime would win, there is a possibility he won't name her that title, she thought, whereas Tyrek on the other hand...

"Ser Tyrek?" She called, catching Tyrek's attention when he heard his name, she wanted to speak, but her voice was caught in her throat for a while, she cleared her throat and spoke softly "If you would be the champion of this tourney...would you err, would you be willing to name me queen of love and beauty?" She asked, but inside, she was fearful of the answer she thought she'd hear.

Tyrek no sooner answered with a smile "it would be my pleasure, lady Blair" He said, then continuing on his way back to the jousting field.

Blair was left with a bright smile and a happy thought when Tyrek left away, thinking more and more of Tyrek and of Jaime less and less at the moment, he was as describing as the true knights she heard in stories, handsome and courteous, she even giggled when she thought him as a possible future husband, later at the semi-finals of the joust, Blair, Sansa, Arya, Roenna and septa Mordane were sitting in the stands, also joining them was Eddard Stark himself, who was not interested in seeing the tourney in his name, Blair and Roenna were talking about Tyrek Lannister, but she didn't tell her of her request to Tyrek in naming her queen of love and beauty should he win the tourney.

"Well, did he fall to your charm or did you fall to his?" Asked Roenna teasingly.

"I did at first, but then it was him at the end" Chuckled Blair.

"I'm surprised you didn't charm him enough to make him kiss you" Said Roenna, giggling.

"Who knows, if the Gods are gracious, we might if we marry" Said Blair.

"Oh, so you've chosen him, have you?" Asked Roenna.

"Seeing as Ser Jaime is a Kingsguard and is forbidden from taking a wife and Ser Tyrek is not, who's to say I can't marry him?" Said Roenna.

"Your father for one, your mother for second, your entire family actually, as well as his family" Said Roenna.

"And why not? Sansa is allowed to marry prince Joffrey, and I'm not allowed a Lannister knight?" She said.

"There's your father, why not tell him that?" Said Blair, gesturing to her father who was sitting at the front stands.

Blair thought of telling her father of how she thought of Tyrek as a fututre suitor for her hand in marriage, but she knew that Eddard loathed the Lannisters after their horrendous act on King's Landing in Robert's Rebellion, she didn't want to trouble him with the matter as she didn't want to upset him.

"On second thought, I believe I will tell him later on" Said Blair and Roenna giggled.

Later at the semi-finals of the jousting competition, Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard came riding on his white horse, the crowd hailed and cheered Jaime's name, Blair joined the audience in doing so as well, but then, her eyes turned wide when she saw who was his opponent, Tyrek Lannister, who came riding in his crimson red armor, Jaime and Tyrek went and bowed their heads to king Robert, Jaime gave Tyrek a confident smile, as if saying that Tyrek had better prepare himself for the match, Tyrek replied with his own determined look that said he was ready for everything Jaime would throw at him, then Jaime went to his starting point, before facing Jaime though, Tyrek rode next to the king, where Eddard Stark and his daughters were sitting.

"Lord Stark" Said Tyrek, bowing his head to the Hand of the King while holding his helmet, Eddard nodded in reply "My ladies" He said turning to Sansa, Arya, and Blair, and Roenna, while Sansa smiled and Arya was expressionless, Blair looked worried that he'd face Jaime in the match, though she smiled little when he turned to her.

"I wish you luck, Ser Tyrek" She said.

Tyrek smiled to Blair and bowed his head, he then returned to his starting point, he wore his helmet, put on a wooden shield that had the sigil of house Lannister, and readied for the match.

"Well this has certainly gotten interesting, your golden lion is about to face the young cub, I wonder who you'd be cheering for?" Said Roenna.

Two knights, both whom Blair fancied, were to face each other in the jousting match, she wanted to see them perform, at the same time, she didn't want to see either of them hurt, Jaime was the knight she always dreamed of, young, skilled, handsome, renowned, on the other hand, she thought of Tyrek as a true knight like the ones she heard in the stories her septa and Old Nan told her at Winterfell, those who hold the code of chivalry and honor, besides, she had promised that she would cheer for Tyrek in the next match, she was torn with whom she should be keening on to win.

With both knights at the ready, the match begun with the blow of a horn, Jaime and Tyrek spurred their horses and charged, aiming their lances at each other, Blair became worried of Tyrek's defeat, she knew that Jaime was the better knight of the two, as the crowd were cheering for both knights, Blair watched but cheered silently, though she was hoping that Tyrek would more than she did with Jaime, as both jousters came close, Tyrek thought of Jaime as the practice dummies he trained on earlier, he grasped his lance tight and thrust it at Jaime's shoulder, but Jaime evaded the strike by leaning on his right side, and his lance came in contact with Tyrek's torso, sending him flying form his horse to his back, the match ended in favor of Jaime, the crowd applauded and praised Jaime, who raised his arm for the crowd, but Blair was looking at the Tyrek with a sigh of disappointment, Tyrek got to his feet after his defeat to see Blair looking at him, to his chagrin, he faced the ground in shame and embarrassment, walking away from the field.

"I hope you told no one that you were in favor of Tyrek winning, I wouldn't want to be caught in your place otherwise" Teased Roenna, giggling.

"Yes...what luck" She said with a sad sigh.

"Oh come now, rejoice milady, your golden lion won" Said Roenna, Blair clapped and held a small smile for Jaime, she still thought of him as a magnificent knight, but her chance of being named queen of love and beauty was taken away.

Then came the second match that would put her in worry again, but for Jaime this time, as his opponent would be the scarred-face man who Blair was terrified of the first time she laid eyes on him, the Hound, Sandor Clegane of the Kingsguard, who was wearing black armor as his brother but the helmet of a dog, which looked like a barking hellhound, Jaime and Sandor went to the king and bowed their heads, then going to their starting points, though younger and less larger than the Mountain, Sandor was as brutal as his older brother, which made her fearful of Jaime having the same fate as Hugh of the Vale, though a skilled knight, Sandor was seen more dangerous, Jaime placed his helmet as he readied to face Sandor, as the horn blow to signal the start, the two knights charged, on the first tilt, Jaime held his lance straight as it was aiming for Sandor's head as Sandor came at him, Jaime's lance went for Sandor's shoulder instead, which was brushed off his armor, the two passed and prepared to go again, on the second tilt, Jaime came charging at Sandor once more, but it was Sandor who landed a hit on Jaime, his lance impacted on Jaime's body armor and unseated him from his saddle, knocking him to the ground, few from the audience applauded and fewer cheered for Sandor, the Hound though kept the stare of his horrifying helmet at Jaime before leaving off shortly after, Blair's heart was at her throat, she feared she'd Jaime as a corpse, much to the crowd's and her relief, Jaime was seen moving and uninjured.

Then it was time for the final match of the joust, which the crowd cheered loudly for, Gregor Clegane came riding his big, black horse in his dark armor, bowing his head to the king, Blair was upset Jaime had lost in the recent match, but she was grateful that he was saved from having to face the Mountain, who is much more violent than Sandor.

"Where is Arya?" Asked Eddard.

"At her dancing lessons" Answered Sansa, she then looked to her left to see another knight skilled and famed knight as Jaime "The knight of the Flowers" She said.

Loras Tyrell, who was known as the Knight of the Flowers, a famed knight in Westeros from house Tyrell, he was admired by many, mostly women of both smallfolk and noble-born, Loras wore a decorated shining armor and rode a beautiful white horse with the coat of arms of house Tyrell covering its back, he came holding a red rose, which he gave Sansa as he had his charming smile.

"Thank you, Ser Loras" Accepting the rose and smiling, Loras rode to bow to the king, which left Blair jealous of her more fortunate sister, she wished if Tyrek or Jaime handed her a rose, Gregor's horse was acting rather strangely when Loras was near, they then left to prepare for the match.

"Don't let Ser Gregor hurt him" Said Sansa, wrapping her arm around Eddard's, which he held her hand in comfort "I can't watch".

"A hundred gold dragons on the Mountain" Said Petyr.

"I'll take that bet" Said Renly Baratheon, king Robert's youngest brother.

"Now what would i be buy with a hundred gold dragons, dozen barrels of Dornish wine, or a girl from the pleasure houses of Lys" Said Petyr.

"Or you could buy a friend" Replied Renly.

"He's going to die" Said Sansa, scared.

"Ser Loras rides well" Said Eddard assuring.

As Loras and Gregor were in their starting point, the horn blower signaled the start of the match, thus sending both knights charging, they held their lances facing each other, as they came close, Gregor's horse was distracted by Loras's mount, which gave the chance for Loras to thrust his lance at Gregor's shield, sending both him and his horse to the ground, while breaking one of the fences of the joust field..

Renly rose laughing in victory of his bet with Petyr Baelish "Such a shame Littlefinger, it would be nice for you tot have a friend" He said.

Petyr glanced at Loras "And tell me lord Renly, when will you be having your friend?" He said, gesturing to Loras, which Renly replied by a silent gaze.

"Loras knew his mare was in heat. Quite crafty, really" Said Petyr once he sat down, he held Sansa's shoulder, but removed it when he saw Eddard's cold stare aimed at him.

"Ser Loras would never do that, there's no honor in tricks" Said Sansa.

"No honor, quite a but of gold" Said Petyr.

"See Roenna? I told you, strength isn't everything, your strong Mountain has just collapsed to the ground" Said Blair jokingly and giggled.

"At least I won't have to die of old age until your lion knight has ever won a match" Said Roenna.

"Roenna" Scolded bLair.

"I'm only joking Blair" Replied Roenna, giggling and tapping her shoulder.

Gregor, after his defeat, stood up and threw his helm to the ground, frustrated "Sword!" He shouted.

Loras, enjoying his victory, went to the king and bowed his head, meanwhile, a man was running through the field, in his hand was a greatsword that was seen larger than an ordinary greatsword, Gregor pulled the large blade from its scabbard and with it, he sent it at his horse's neck, Blair gasped in shock, how could anyone do something like that to his horse? After killing the horse, he went for Loras, who suddenly realized too late who was coming behind him, Gregor swung his sword at Loras, who blocked it but was nonetheless sent to the ground due to the strong force, Gregor went on to finish off Loras by bringing his large blade on Loras, who desperately tried to defend himself with nothing but a wooden shield.

"Leave him be!" Sandor, who was standing near the king, got off the stands and unsheathed his sword that was held in his back, before the third strike could've ended Loras, Sandor stepped in to block the attack, pushing Gregor few feet away and giving Loras the chance to fall back, Gregor huffed at his younger brother, Sandor retreated and prepared for the heavy strikes he was about to take, Gregor shouted in rage as he attacked, the crowd watched as Gregor came with heavy blows at Sandor, who surprisingly was able to block and parry from falling a step back.

"Stop this madness in the name of your king!" Shouted Robert, rising from his seat.

Sandor knelt and held his sword before Gregor could've taken another swing of his sword, he threw the sword to the ground and left angrily.

"Let him go" Ordered Robert the Kingsguard who stood in his way, and Gregor went on his way.

When Sandor rose, Loras walked to the man who saved him from certain death "I owe you my life, Ser" Said Loras.

"I'm no Ser" Replied Sandor.

Loras grabbed Sandor by the hand and raised it to the sky, the crowd rose, applauded, and cheered for Sandor, many more this than his recent victory at the joust, Blair found herself to be the only who wasn't, as she still saw the man to be brutish, Eddard, Sansa, Roenna, and even Mordane were applauding, but then decided to join them since what he did no less was an noble act, she rose from her seat, smiled, and applauded, seeing that even barbaric brutes can be honorable knights.

Later that night, Sansa was in her room, wearing her night gown and readying herself for slumber, when she heard a knock on the door, she hesitated for moments to open when she thought it was her father, whom she held a grudge for killing Lady, until she heard another voice calling her name her name.

"Sansa? Are you there?".

It wasn't her father, but she knew who that voice belonged, another who she didn't want to open for, but nonetheless she did, for she knew how stubborn the person behind the door could be, she found waiting outside was Blair, but it wasn't her sweet self she found, her arms were crossed and so was her expression, in her hand, she held the doll that was supposedly be hers.

"Why are you here?" Sansa asked, but Blair entered the room without saying a word.

"I'm here to remind you that Eddard Stark is your father" Said Blair, clearly anger in her voice as they were in her eyes.

"I know he is my father" Said Sansa.

"Is that so? Then why do you act as if he was a man who killed your father?" Asked Blair bluntly.

"You know why" Said Sansa.

"He did what he had to do Sansa, I'm as grieved as you are that Lady is dead, but I don't hold my father responsible, and neither should you, allow me to ask you this, was it him who gave the order, or the queen?" Asked Blair.

"The queen" Answered Sansa.

"Then why do you make it seem as if it was him who gave it?" Asked Blair.

"Because he's the one who killed her!" Said Blair angrily.

"Out of his own will, he had no choice, he can't disobey the king, would you rather it be him to be the one chained?" Asked Blair.

Sansa stood looking at her sister silently, wanting to say she did wish if it was Eddard who was chained, tears almost forming in her eyes, not letting her sister see her cry, she sat in her bed and turned away from her, Blair looked at the doll she held in her hands, then to Sansa, thinking that she didn't deserve this kind of gift from him, but it was she why the doll was made for originally, she placed the doll at Sansa's table.

"I did not come here to argue with you, I came here to remind you who your father is, which is what I have tried to do while we were in the carriage before coming to King's till today, I hope what I said made you remember" She said, without saying anymore, she headed for the door, but she stopped as another angry thought occurred in her mind that made her tongue speak.

"I wish father never brought you with him to the capital" She said coldly.

Closing the door behind her, once she was out, sadness suddenly overcame her, she chastised herself for saying cruel words to Sansa, what made her more sad was the thought of her sister crying until come morning, but she replaced that thought with she said what Sansa had to hear, to remind her of her place as Eddard's daughter than Joffrey's wife, as she went to her room and entered her bed, memories and thoughts of her home and family formed in her mind, sad and happy, of Winterfell castle and how she wouldn't rather have another place to call home, of Winter Town when she'd go there to visit her friend Roenna, of her playing with Lyka and her sisters and brothers, of when Bran was a boy who could run, of Jon and Robb and how they used throw snowballs at each other and would wrestle in the snow, of her mother and how she craved for her embraces and kisses, she rest her head on her pillow to prevent her tears dropping as she felt them coming.

_I wish I never left home, she thought._


	11. Howls of Sadness

In the office of the Hand, Blair, Sansa, and Arya were with their father after he had called for them, All of them, especially Blair were worried of Eddard's leg after the duel he had with ser Jaime, which shocked Blair greatly of what she heard, she couldn't or wouldn't want to believe it, her mind took a thousand beatings of thought before it could be convinced, but that didn't matter now, she was only thinking of her father, she couldn't help but feel pain in her heart whenever she saw him relying on his cane to help him walk "Father, are you all right?" Asked Blair concerned.

"Yes Blair, I'm all right" He said with his fatherly tone before he spoke with his lordly one "I'm sending you all back to Winterfell".

"What?" Asked Sansa, clearly her voice and expression said that she didn't want to leave her new home, whereas Blair was more than relieved to hear that she'd return to her real home.

"Listen-".

"What about Joffrey?" Asked Sansa again.

"Are you dying because of your leg, is that why you're sending us home?" Asked Arya, whom also appeared to share Sansa's desire to stay..

"What? No" Said Eddard.

"Please father, please don't" Said Sansa.

"You can't, I've got my lessons with Syrio, I'm finally getting good" Said Arya.

"This isn't a punishment, I want you back in Winterfell for your own safety" Said Eddard.

"Can't we take Syrio back with us?" Asked Arya.

"Who cares about your stupid dancing teacher? I can't go, I'm supposed to marry prince Joffrey, I love him, and I'm meant to be his queen and have his babies" Said Sansa.

"Seven Hells" Said Arya.

"When you're old enough, I'll make you a match with someone worthy of you, someone who's brave and gentle and strong" Said Eddard.

"But I don't want someone who's brave and gentle and strong, I want him, he'll be the greatest king there ever was, a golden lion, and I'll give him sons with beautiful blonde hair!" Said Sansa.

Eddard chuckled chuckled with Arya on Sansa's dream, but then had come to a sudden realization when he heard her say a golden lion, noticing that Joffrey has taken more of his Lannister mother than his Baratheon father.

"The lion's not his sigil idiot, he's a stag like his father" Corrected Arya.

"He is not, he's nothing like that old, drunk king" Stated Sansa.

"Father, what is the matter?" Asked Blair, noticing her father's expression.

"Go on girls, get your septas and start packing your things" Said Eddard.

Blair took the hands of both Sansa and Arya, leading them out of the room "Come on you two, this isn't our home!" Said Blair.

"Wait! But it's not fair" Said Sansa, being dragged by Arya out of Eddard's office.

The following day, in front of of Littlefinger's brothel, women were washing their children who were running naked, Ros and Armeca have walked out of the brothel without clothes.

"I must say, that was very entertaining to watch, almost made me walk in their and join you" Said a voice as soon as Ros and Armeca stepped out, it was Roenna, who waited for her outside of Littlefinger's brothel.

"Well, it is one of my better roles since I came here" Said Ros, sharing a small laugh with Roenna and embracing her.

"I see you've already taken a woman, even I thought it'd be a man, how is she compared to who you slept with in the North?" Said Roenna, looking at Armeca.

"She has a more warm body, I'll give her that" Said Ros, smirking, after Armeca went to wash herself, Ros turned to Roenna "How'd you know I was here?" She asked.

"Was there any place else you'd be expected to be? You are one of the best in the North, surely you'd be in the fanciest brothel" Said Roenna.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Said Ros, giggling "And it seems you've done well for yourself, quite a pretty dress for someone from a poor town, did Blair get it for you?" Asked Ros, looking at Roenna's silky, golden, dress.

"Blair wanted me to stay a Northern girl, but she also wanted me to be her handmaiden, but whoever heard of a Northern handmaiden in King's Landing? so I took this from a handmaiden of some highborn lady" Said Roenna.

"You stole it you meant?" Asked Ros bluntly.

"It is not considered stealing if she didn't notice it gone from the many dresses she may have, it's not my fault she was careless to leave it in an obvious place" Said Roenna, sharing a giggle with Ros.

"Well then, tell me, how is being a handmaiden to lady Blair? It must be far better than being her servant" Said Ros.

"It has its entertainment, but I wouldn't call it being her handmaiden, I'd say it's more being her Hand" Said Roenna, she then turned to the brothel "And I see I needn't ask how it is being one of Littlefinger's, is he treating you like a whore or a lady?" Asked Roenna.

"He treats me like a lady who wants be a whore" Said Ros.

"Hmm, maybe I will pay this place a visit one day, or maybe him even, see if I am suited to that role" Said Roenna.

"Good luck with that, from what I heard him say, he only has one woman he would sleep with" Said Ros.

"So I heard, nicely done by the by, getting that story even it didn't take you to using your body on him, but where you have failed, I might tempt him" Said Roenna.

"Really? And how will you do that, you're not lady Catelyn now, are you?" Asked Ros.

"I have my ways, even so, who said it was only going to be him? There are many men who are waiting to release their knowledge once they're satisfied" Said Roenna, making Ros chuckle.

"Well, you're already sounding like one of lord Baelish's 'ladies', I might inform him one day of your interest in visiting him" Said Ros.

"We don't need to wait then for that to come, that day is today" Said Roenna.

"Now? But what about Blair, won't your lady be displeased if she was seen not being 'very ladylike'" Said Ros.

"My lady will be displeased but she will be preoccupied dreaming of her lion knight than to care or notice, also you said it yourself, a lady is still a lady, but can act like a whore if she likes" Said Roenna.

"All right then, right this way, my lady" Said Ros playfully, she and Roenna went inside where Petyr was still writing in his desk "Lord Baelish, there is someone here to see you, she wants to be one of your 'ladies'" Said Ros.

Petyr had looked to see who wanted to be one of his whores, he thought it would be another poor commoner from King's Landing or another kingdom, but was surprised to it was Blair's handmaiden, he pushed himself from his chair and walked towards them "Well well well, lady Roenna, didn't expect you to come here, I thought you were lady Blair's handmaiden if I am not mistaken" Said Petyr.

"And I thought that you would be in a luxurious office suitable for the Master of Coin than a brothel" Said Roenna, smirking, placing both her hands on her hips.

Ros couldn't help but giggle silently at Roenna's comment, Petyr smirked while raising his eyebrow "Some fates can be cruel, I tend to use those fates to make it more beneficial and rewarding, as you can see" Said Petyr, raising his hands in showing of his profitable establishment "Might I ask what has brought you to my...office, lady Roenna?" He asked.

Roenna walked slowly to Petyr but in a way to make her body seem noticeable and attractive "I had heard that you are a clever man, lord Baelish" She said, placing her hand on Petyr's shoulder and chest "I like to see myself as a clever woman as well, and I don't see any reason why shouldn't a clever man and woman should use their minds for something that would be rewarding for both" Said Roenna, smiling.

"Oh, and what is on your clever mind that would be so rewarding for both of us?" Asked Petyr.

"Well, it would be suffice for me to say, I am in need of 'certain information' to well suit my stay in King's Landing, you are in need of women who would well suit your customers and others with said information to empty more of their pockets and pouches" Said Roenna, toying with Petyr's chest with her fingers "I am sure you are clever enough to understand how will that be in both our gain" She said.

The more Roenna talked, the more Petyr's eyebrows were raised in hearing her "I do, but what I want to know before I give you my answer is what is your specialty for my customers?" Asked Petyr.

"I can be whomever any man wants his mate to be, I can be his wife, his longed lover, his lady or queen" Roenna raised her hand to Petyr's cheek, her blue, beautiful eyes meeting his "I can even be your Cat" Said Roenna.

Petyr's eyes turned from Roenna to Ros, who was watching from the door, leaving off shortly before turning back to the girl who knew who was the woman he loved, his mouth smiled slowly "You're a clever girl indeed" Said Petyr, Roenna giggled "And I think my customers would enjoy having you for their lady, should one with certain information arrive, I will let you know at once" He said.

Roenna took a step back and curtsied to Petyr "I'm pleased you accepted my offer, in return, I will see that they will be speaking highly of your brothel, with this being kept from my lady of course" Said Roenna, taking her leave, but stopping and turning to Petyr before she could reach the other side of the door "Oh and lord Baelish, if you are ever in need to meet your desires, you need only ask, I'd gladly be yours for pleasure" She said, making her way out of the brothel and leaving Petyr with a puzzled mind.

She then met Ros once she was outside of Petyr's brothel "Well, was he tempted?" Asked Ros.

"He was more than tempted Ros, he seemed to be interested" Said Roenna, giggling playfully.

"Well then, it would be nice to relive our past memories like we did in the North" Said Ros.

"Yes it would, but now I must go and be a lady again, I fear that Blair would make a fool of herself if she tries to pursue her knight without her handmaiden" Said Roenna.

"It was good to see you Roenna, do pass my regards to lady Blair" Said Ros, embracing Roenna.

"I will" Replied Roenna, she left for the Red Keep after that, making her way to Blair's room, whom she found packing her dresses and belongings, while Roenna wanted to stay like her sisters, Blair was more than happy to leave the Red Keep, when in thought it would bring her joy and comfort, it brought her troubles and sorrow in reality, she took all that is hers and prepared to return home.

"And where will you be going that you'd need to ready so much of your things, could it be that Ser Tyrek will take you to Casterly Rock where you will be his bride?" Said Roenna jokingly, sitting on a chair.

"I am readying myself to go home Roenna, and you should too" Said Blair.

"Home? This is our home Blair" Said Roenna.

"This is not my home, nor it is yours or my sisters or my father, it's a dungeon that is made to look as a castle, and we are being kept as prisoners" Said Blair

"I'm surprised you want to leave, I thought you wanted to see more knights" Said Roenna.

"I think I've seen enough knights for the time being, I'll settle with hearing about them in stories and songs from now on" Said Blair.

"That's it then, you will forsake your dream of being a knight's lady, what of your golden lion, ser Jaime, and Ser Tyrek? I thought you wanted to marry him" Said Roenna.

Blair became both angry and sad after hearing of the two Lannister knights, Tyrek would make a great husband she thought, and a great knight if he reached to his father's level, she was saddened it will be a time before she may see him again, but she was willing to sacrifice her desire for the love of her home, as for Jaime, she never wanted to hear his name again, she wanted to grab a wooden club and beat herself to death for being so clumsy and dimwitted as to love someone like him, immediately forgetting all that she said and felt for Jaime "Ser Tyrek will probably marry a lady more suitable for him, a Stark would never be right for a Lannister, I shall take a man from the North whoever it may be, not a knight but at least he will be closer to my home, and Jaime...he's no knight, a wildling spearwife can admire him or kill him for all I care" Said Blair angrily.

"Have I heard you right? unless a worm has gotten between them, that or maybe you've been struck by the heat, that'd be the first I'd hear you call Jaime without the word ser, have you suddenly forgotten your golden lion?" Asked Roenna.

"He's not a ser, or my golden lion, not after what he did to father, Ser Tyrek is a golden lion to me more than him" Said Blair.

"From the way I see it, it's your father's fault he chose to fight him, if he only knew that an old man could never beat a young knight" Said Roenna.

Blair clutched her hand, turning it to a fist, she almost thought of using to beat Roenna for saying it, but she decided she will when she returns to Winterfell "As much as I have enjoyed staying in the Red Keep and seeing the knights for a short lived time, but for now, it's at its end, and for good reason" Said Blair.

Roenna laid back her head and sighed in vexation "Must we go back to that wretched, cold, ruin?" Said Roenna.

"Yes, because we are much safer there than being in this wretched, hot, prison, I'd rather die by the cold than being killed by cold steel, now let's go, the sooner we leave, the better" Said Blair, she prepared to leave the room, but she noticed that Roenna wasn't following "Reonna, come on" She said.

"We can be safe here as well, knights and men can protect you from harm the same way the men in the North do for your house" Said Roenna.

"There is a great difference between fighting out of loyalty and honor and fighting for gold and women, Roenna" Said Blair.

"Blair, listen to me, your father-".

"No!" Blair spoke, not wishing to hear any of Roenna's attempts to make her stay, also glaring at her with her father's eyes "My father has made the right decision of telling us to return to Winterfell, and I very much agree with him, his friend king Robert is dead, and my father doesn't want to sit on the Iron Throne in his place, so he has no reason to stay in King's Landing anymore, I've seen enough of it as well that will make me never to return here again, because I'm sure we'll die if we do" Said Blair.

Roenna rose from her seat, leveling her eyes to Blair's that showed she wasn't the Roenna Blair was accustomed to knowing "You' would've died either way if you went to King's Landing alone, why do you think I came? As a matter of mentioning, I'm the reason you're still alive until now, and I'm doing a better job of it than my father who is sworn to protect your father and you out of loyalty and honor, I could've just left you for the vipers to feed on if I wanted, which you should consider yourself fortunate that you have a friend like myself staying with you, milady" Said Roenna harshly and boldly, clearly not affected by Blair's stare.

Blair glared at her 'friend' coldly, if that's what she chose to call her at this moment, unsure if she wanted to drag her to her father by her hair or leave her and forget that she was her handmaiden and her friend, she took a deep breath before speaking "Have you made your choice to stay? Fine, you can stay, but I have decided to go, I shall return to my home and family that await for me in the North, where I will feel much happier and safer with, have your so called knights protect you if you can get them to agree on that, even if they won't, you know King's Landing as if it were your own home, I've no doubt that will help you survive the capital, and you may consider that an order if you will" Without wasting another second, she left Roenna alone in the room, where she sat back at the chair

"At least I'm free of being her handmaiden" Said Roenna to herself.

Blair stormed out of the room, heading for her father, not wanting to wait another moment before she leaves King's Landing, as if her sisters weren't enough, she thought, now it's her friend that doesn't want to leave, though she was resentful of leaving Blair, which slowed down her feet, she wanted to apologize to Roenna for what she said and let her sweet-self do the talking, after all, she and Roenna were best of friends from since Blair was Arya's age and even younger, but she was still angry from the way she acted she decided instead that she will be talking to Roenna's father, whom will no doubt bring her with him if he had to carry her on his back, along the way, after resuming the same speed she had walked before thinking of Roenna, she met with Tyrek Lannister along the way.

"Lady Blair" He said, smiling.

"Ser Tyrek, it is good to see you, I'm in need to see a friendly face" She Said.

"I've come to ask your forgiveness after my failure at the tourney in the day before, you've placed your high hopes with me and I let it down, I was intending to name you queen of love and beauty as you wished, and that is why I have vowed to make ammends again, I give you my apologies, my lady" Said Tyrek, bowing deeply.

"Please, rise ser Tyrek, it was not your fault, I know you've tried hard to win for me and I thank you for it, but not all what we want happens, besides, it is I who should be apologizing, those Lannister men have probably mocked you on your defeat because of me" Said Blair.

"No sorry needed my lady, they would have mocked me still if I won" Said Tyrek, sharing a small laugh with Blair, he might be the only thing she was going to miss upon returning home, she wanted to throw herself at him and plant a kiss from worry she might never see him again.

"Ser Tyrek I..." Blair looked down, rubbing her hands together slowly "It is good that I saw you, I must tell you that I'll be leaving King's Landing today, I've come to see that living in the Red Keep as the daughter of the Hand is not the life I want for myself" Said Blair.

Ser Tyrek let out a disappointed sigh as Blair believed it to be "You won't find me blaming you for that, you come from the North, it is only natural that you'll want to return where you belong, although our time was short-spent, I do look forward to meeting you again, until then, safe travels, lady Blair, and do tell your father I send him my regards" Said Tyrek, bowing once more to Blair before leaving, but he was stopped by Blair's hand that grabbed his arm.

"But may I ask you that you will you walk one last time with me before my leave?" Said Blair, Tyrek looked at her beautiful, blue, eyes, he could see that she was sad, and even her voice said that she wanted to see him a bit more before who knows when she might again, nevertheless, Tyrek was never one to refuse a lady's request.

"As you wish, my lady" Tyrek took the hand of Blair and led her through the hallways of the Red Keep, Blair was grateful she found Tyrek before she can find her father, she would leave capital with hate of her days here, but she was glad she is able to remember it in one last happy memory with Tyrek.

"I forgot to ask, why do those Lannisters call you a wet nurse, you're not raising another's child are you?" Said Blair jokingly.

Tyrek replied with a chuckle "No my lady, I am not, but I have married one" Said Tyrek.

Blair gave a confused expression "I beg your pardon?" Asked Blair.

Tyrek gave out a sigh "I wish I could've told you before but I didn't know the way to put it, I did not ask for her hand in truth, it's my uncle Tywin that has arranged it without telling me who will I marry, I thought my wife to be beautiful and young, to my surprise, I found her to be beautiful but very young, hence why I am often called wet nurse Tyrek" Said Tyrek.

"But why, why marry a newborn? I can't see any reason to" Said Blair.

"Strengthening the bonds of other houses, my uncle said, but I don't think that was his real motive" Said Tyrek.

"I assume this happened after your father's death" Said Blair.

Tyrek nodded "My father warned me many times of him before to his last breath, you see, my father, as I have told you, had been teaching everything he knew by himself on being a knight to being a lord, my uncle however, thought I was better being taught by the master of arms and maester of Casterly Rock, which my father refused, he refused when my uncle attempted to have me squire for a knight, to the point of refusing the many betrothals my uncle offered, after his death, my uncle took me in his care, controlling most of everything in my life since then" Said Tyrek.

"What of your mother, she is alive, isn't she?" Asked Blair.

"She is alive, yes, but my father sent her to her house shortly before he died" Said Tyrek.

"In fear of your uncle" Said Blair, to which Tyrek nodded in reply, she then remembered on how much Tywin was a ruthless man from her father's words "I could say the same of my father on Tywin, he saw what the Lannisters did at the sack of King's Landing when he arrived there, the blood of innocent people filled the streets, men, women, they didn't even spare the children" Blair also recalled how her father reacted when he entered the throne room and saw Aerys's dead body with a sword wound on his back lying on the floor, where Jaime was sitting on the Iron Throne, when he met Tywin shortly after Eddard arrived, his angry eyes that held Tywin responsible for the dishonorable act gazed with Tywin's that had no sympathy, from that day, he never mentioned Tywin or house Lannister without becoming seethed at the name.

"Yes...I've heard that from mine as well, my father confronted my uncle on that day, where he called it a massacre, my uncle called it war, he swore he would never fight for my uncle again" Said Tyrek, as they walked an talked, Renly Baratheon came in their way.

"Blair, have you seen your father?" Asked Renly.

"I believe my father is in his office as of now lord Renly, but he should be back quite soon" Answered Blair.

Renly quickly walked past Blair and Tyrek, with them looking at him for moments, Blair gave a sigh "At times, I wish father never accepted to be a Hand and stayed at Winterfell, none of the misfortune that followed us here would've happened" Said Blair, praying under her breath for her father.

"I hope it's nothing ill, do forgive me I forgot to ask, how is your father now?" Asked Tyrek.

"He walks with a cane, but he will be able to walk again".

"I hope" A scary though entered her mind that her father will be forever walking with a cane or worse, become like Bran.

"I know who is responsible for lord Stark's injury, Jaime..." Said Tyrek, feeling disregard at mentioning him "I wonder how he ever became a knight, even as family, I will say that was no act of a true knight, for a true knight would never attack an honorable man such as your father" Said Tyrek.

She was a stupid girl, she thought, how did she ever became in love with a man who only looked the appearance of a knight? Blair began to hate the Lannisters as her father, Cersei ordered lady to be killed, Jaime left Eddard walking with a limp, and their father for sack of King's Landing, all but Tyrek and his father, they were different than the others.

" But is it true, that your mother has kidnapped Tyrion?" Asked Tyrek.

"I do not think my mother would do such a thing lest she had a good reason, but I am not sure of the truth but what I do think is that..." Blair hesitated saying what was on her mind, but eventually she spoke, she knows she said this to Jaime before, but also felt that Tyrek deserved to hear it "I do think you are a true knight, ser Tyrek" She said looking at him, she stopped walking and held his arm with both her hands.

Tyrek was speechless at first, turning with a ground with a bashful chuckle, then facing to Blair "I am honored you think so of me" Said Tyrek, bowing "Then, I shall see to it that I do not disappoint you a second time, on my sword and honor, I shall protect you from harm and fend off any danger that comes to you or your family, lady Blair, I make this promise to you" Said Tyrek, smiling.

"Thank you, ser Tyrek" She said, smiling as well, but this happy moment of hers was later cut short when a group of Lannister soldiers came at them, leading them was Lucion Lannister.

"How quaint to see this, the wet nurse is with the traitor's daughter, a suitable couple" Said Lucion.

"What do you want, Lucion? You may insult me as you like, but I won't allow you to insult lady Blair" Said Tyrek.

"Shove off Tyrek, this doesn't concern you, go back to your wife, I'm sure she misses suckling your teats" Said Lucion.

"Leave him alone you oaf, and stop calling him a wet nurse, or I'll make sure that my father puts hot irons on your tongue and throws you in the dungeon!" Said Blair.

Lucion chuckled at Blair's threats "Funny you should say, that is where we're taking you, the dungeon, to see your traitorous father" Said Lucion.

"Her father is not a traitor, her father is the hand of the king and an honorable man, I warn you again Lucion, leave her be, or I shall make you" Said Tyrek

"Ha! You couldn't kill a squire if he had armor with that toy you call a sword, now step aside and save yourself some harm, I'd hate to see you cry on the floor like you did in the tourney" Said Lucion, stepping closer to Blair.

Tyrek's anger had reached its end, he stepped in front of Blair and sheathed his sword, pointing it at Lucion "None of you will harm lady Blair!" He shouted.

Lucion shrugged "I had hoped you'd do that, I shall enjoy proving how weak you are" Said Lucion, taking out his sword that was larger than Tyrek's and laid it at his shoulder "Come ser Tyrek, let's see if you are better with a sword than you are at your words" He said.

"Run lady Blair, I won't let any of them hurt you" Said Tyrek, gripping his sword with both his hands, Blair felt small happiness that someone would protect her, seeing herself as a helpless direwolf to be preyed on by lions but was protected by another brave lion, she wanted to run as he told her, but she was more worried about Tyrek getting hurt, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful, ser Tyrek" she muttered.

"Well, what are you waiting for wet nurse, are you going to attack, or will you just stand there cowering with your lover?" Said Lucion.

Tyrek hoped that this was the day he will shut Damien's mouth for all the insults and mockery he took from him, but he was more focused on Blair's safety and a reminder that she named him a true knight, and he won't let any of them harm a single hair of her while he was standing, he held his sword tightly, though he wasn't sure how he would defeat Lucion, he was stronger and larger than him, he wished that he had his father's strength and bravery.

"I grow tired of waiting, I believe I will simply come to you myself and knock you with your own sword" Said Lucion, walking towards Tyrek and Blair, Tyrek stepped a few steps back with her, but when he was close, Tyrek felt the courage enough to swing his sword at Lucion, which he blocked easily, Tyrek swung again and Lucion took no great effort to parry it, sending Tyrek almost off his feet but he regained his balance, Tyrek then laid multiple swings at Lucion who dodged it by backing away, but when he blocked Tyrek's final swing, Lucion struck him in the head with his own, used the pommel to hit his stomach then his back, sending Tyrek to the gasped, Blair gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

Tyrek was in pain, holding his stomach, but he would rather die than see this happen to Blair, he tried to get himself up, but was held at the ground by Lucion's boot "I had hoped you'd give me a more entertaining fight, but I had no doubt that you were this weak" He said.

"Ser Tyrek!" Instead of running, Blair rushed to Tyrek, she beat on Lucion's leg "Ser Tyrek! Leave him be, you oaf, leave him!" Shouted Blair.

"Oh of course, I almost forgot about you during this enthusiasm, take her" Said Lucion, two Lannister guards held Blair by her arms and took her away "Let go of me! Let me go, ser Tyrek!" Blair shouted in between seeing Tyrek still held under Damien's boot and trying to free herself from the clutches of the Lannister men.

"Your father has proved to be an awful traitor, dear" Said Varys, in the chamber of Cersei, where Blair and Sansa where sitting, facing Cersei, Varys, Pycelle and Petyr.

"King Robert's body was still warm when lord Eddard began plotting to steal Joffrey's rightful throne" Said Pycelle.

"He won't do that, he knows how much I love Joffrey, he wouldn't, please your grace, there's been a mistake, send for my father, he'll tell you, the king was his friend" Said Sansa.

"Sansa sweet, you are innocent of any wrong, we know that, yet you're the daughter of a traitor, how can I allow you to marry my son?" Said Cersei.

"A child born of a traitor's seed is no fit consort for our king, she's a sweet thing now your grace, but in ten years, who knows what treason she may hatch" Said Pycelle.

"No I won't, I'll be a good wife to him, you'll see, I'll be a queen just like you I promise, I own't hatch anything" Said Sansa.

"And neither will I, if you set my father free and forgive him I'll bend the knee to king Joffrey on behalf of my lord father and the North and say he is the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms" Said Blair.

"The girls are innocent your grace, they should be given a chance to prove their loyalty" Said Petyr.

Blair and Sansa looked at Cersei with plead in their eyes, Cersei reluctant, pushed a piece of paper to Sansa "Little dove, you must write to lady Catelyn, and your brother, eldest, what's his name?" Asked Cersei.

"Robb" Answered Sansa.

"Word of your father's arrest will reach him soon no doubt, best it comes from you, if you would help your father, urge your brother to keep the king's peace, tell him to come to King's Landing and swear his fealty to Joffrey" Said Cersei.

"I think it would be best if my father himself swore fealty to Joffrey, he is still considered lord of house Stark and Warden of the North, if you'd allow me to see him, I'll convince him to" Said Blair.

Cersei glared at Blair who stared back without the help of her iced-eyes that she tried to find the courage to use them, but instead the ice were melting in her eyes "You disappoint me, child" Said Cersei, shaking her head "We've told you of your father's treason, why would you want to speak to a traitor?" She asked.

"I thought if..." Said Blair, her eyes, voice, and words failing her when Cersei kept glaring at Blair, joined by Petyr, Varys, and Pycelle.

"Your grace, what will happen to him?" Asked Sansa.

Cersei turned to Sansa "That depends" Said Cersei.

"On, on what-" Asked Sansa.

"On your brother" Said Cersei, lifting a quill for Sansa "And on you" She said, which Sansa took it while Blair only thought of her father.

Coming out of Cersei's chamber, she made a run for hers, she wanted to find a place where no one could see her tears, which couldn't hold for much long before they formed in her eyes, running as fast as she can and wanting to reach her dorm, she entered and closed the door of her chamber, laying her back on the door as her tears dropped from her eyes, followed by her sobbing, she walked slowly to the table and sat, sad and alone, she needed a shoulder to cry on, she needed her friend Roenna or her knight Tyrek, but she couldn't think about them at this moment, only her father was on her mind, feeling her strength deprive from her, she dropped her head at her arms on the table and began weeping.

"You're still here? I thought you wanted to leave King's Landing and never return".

Blair looked up to see the person whom she knew from recognizing the voice, Roenna was standing with her arms crossed, and apparently crossed at Blair, Blair instantly rose from her seat and threw herself on her friend, wrapping her arms around her "Roenna...help me...my father...please...help me" Said Blair in between her tears and sobbing.

Roenna was still feeling she should leave Blair after their argument, but she rolled her eyes and patted her back "All right, all right, stop embarrassing yourself, you're a lady" She said, pushing Blair away gently and wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry Roenna, all what I have said, I need you, now more than ever, you know King's Landing better than I do, do something, my father-" Said Blair.

"Yes yes, I know, he's been called traitor, even though what he did was a traitorous thing and I say he should be kept in the dungeon for being stupid to attack the king, but very well, I forgive you Blair, and I will try to free your father, they've killed my father too, of course I don't want to see yours be killed as well" Said Roenna.

Blair's tears of sadness turned to tears of joy, she hugged her friend once again "Thank you Roenna, thank you..." She said, with that, Roenna left the room and Blair all to herself again, she walked through the room, back and forth, trying her best not for the worst to happen form in her mind but barely keeping them out, she held her hands tightly, she was also thinking of her brother Robb who has called the bannermen and gone to war to free their father, he was winning the against the Lannisters, she was glad at that, but she was growing fearful of his death as well, first Bran, then Eddard, she couldn't bare for another misfortune to fall on another of her family, then the door opened, it was her sister Sansa who entered, Blair rose to face her, due to still being angry with, she wanted to pull her hair and beat her for being a stupid girl, but due to the circumstances, both girls cried and embraced each other, both praying for the well being and relese of their father.

Later on, Joffrey was holding court in the throne hall, to which Blair and Sansa attended, many eyes gazed at them while they shifted between the lords present at court, their eyes viewed them as traitors and enemies of the realm, they greeted some lords while they passed through them, but none were willing to reply to them.

Grandmaester Pycelle was reading from the scroll in front of the lords of the court "It is also the wish of His Grace, that his loyal servant Janos Slynt, Commander of the City Watch, be at once raised to the rank of Lord and granted the ancient seat of Harrenhal, and that his sons and grandsons shall hold this honor after him, until the end of time" Said Pycelle, Cersei noticed Blair and Sansa among the crowd and smiled, so did Joffrey, then turned his eyes to Janos Slynt, who bowed and left.

"In the place of the traitor Eddard Stark, it is the wish of his Grace that Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, be appointed Hand of the King, Lastly, in these times of treason and turmoil, it is the view of the Council that the life and safety of King Joffrey be of paramount importance" Said Pycelle.

"Ser Barristan Selmy" Called Cersei as she rose from her seat.

Barristan Selmy moved from his place as a Kingsguard and knelt "Your Grace, I am yours to command" He said.

"Rise, Ser Barristan, you may remove your helm" Said Cersei, Barristan rose and took off his helm "You have served the Realm long and faithfully, every man and woman in the Seven Kingdoms owes you thanks, but it is time to put aside your armor and your sword, it is time to rest and look back with pride on your many years of service" She said.

There is talk among the lords while Barristan was taken back by the news "Your Grace, the Kingsguard is a sworn brotherhood, our vows are taken for life, only death relieves us of our sacred trust" He said.

"Whose death, Ser Barristan, yours or your King's?" Said Cersei.

"You let my father die, you're too old to protect anybody" Said Joffrey.

"Your Grace-"

"The Council has determined that Ser Jaime Lannister will take your place as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard" Said Cersei before Barristan could speak.

"The man who profaned his blade with the blood of the King he had sworn to defend!" Said Barristan.

"Careful, Ser" Warned Cersei.

"We have nothing but gratitude for your long service good Ser, you shall be given a stout Keep beside the sea, with servants to look after your every need" Said Varys.

"A hall to die in and men to bury me" Said Barristan, who began to take off his white cape "I am a knight, I shall die a knight" He said, throwing his cape and helm to the floor, adding his gloves with them.

"A naked Knight, apparently" Said Petyr, throwing the lords in a fit of laughter filling the room, except Blair and Sansa, who helplessly watched Barristan being laughed at like a fool, though those laughs were silenced by the sound of Barristan unsheathing his sword, which forced the other Kingsguard to do the same, the City Watch and Lannister guards kept their hands on their sword hilts, Sandor Clegane, who was next to Joffrey, kept his hand on his sword as well.

"Even now I could cut through the five of you like carving a cake!" Said Barristan, Barristan was a good man, Blair thought, she was afraid of seeing him being cut down "Here, boy!" Barristan threw down his sword in front of a startled Joffrey "Melt it down and add it to the others" Was his last words before he left the throne hall and the Red Keep, the city watch opened the door and closed it behind him.

"If any man in this hall has other matters to set before His Grace, let him speak now or go forth and hold his silence" Said the High Steward.

"Your Grace" Said Sansa.

"Come forward, My Lady" Said Joffrey

"The Lady Sansa of House Stark" Announced the High Steward, Blair watched her sister from the crowd.

"Do you have some business for the King and the Council, Sansa?" Asked Cersei.

"I do" She said, she went down to her knees "As it please Your Grace, I ask mercy for my father, Lord Eddard Stark, who was Hand of the King" Said Sansa.

"Treason is a noxious weed" Said Pycelle "It should be torn out, root-".

"Let her speak" Said Joffrey, interrupting Pycelle "I want to hear what she says" He said.

"Thank you, Your Grace" Said Sansa.

"Do you deny your father's crime?" Said Petyr.

"No, my lords. I know he must be punished, all I ask is mercy. I know my lord father must regret what he did, he was King Robert's friend and he loved him, you all know he loved him, he never wanted to be Hand until the King asked him, they must have lied to him. Lord Renly or Lord Stannis or somebody, they must have lied!" Said Sansa.

"He said I wasn't the King, why did he say that?" Asked Joffrey.

"He was badly hurt, Maester Pycelle was giving him milk of the poppy, he wasn't himself, otherwise he never would have said it" Said Sansa, Jofferey Glared to Pycelle who turned away.

"A child's faith, such sweet innocence, and yet they say wisdom oft comes from the mouths of babes" Said Varys.

"Treason is treason!" Said Pycelle.

"Anything else?" Asked Joffrey.

"If you still have any affection in your heart for me, please do me this kindness, Your Grace" Said Sansa.

Joffrey thought for a moment before he spoke "Your sweet words have moved me, but your father has to confess, he has to confess and say that I'm the King or there'll be no mercy for him" He added.

"He will" Said Sansa, true that Blair was cross with her sister from before, but seeing her doing all that she can to see her father again made her forgive her for all her past wrongs.

In her room, Blair was at her table, thinking of what Roenna might be doing to help their father, hoping her knowledge of King's Landing will be helpful to her father, she was also thinking of Robb who was fighting the Lannisters out there and hoping he won't get killed, as well as thinking of her brothers Bran and Rickon, and their mother Catelyn, how are they after they heard the news, while being lost in her thoughts, a knock was on the door, she wiped the traces of her tears from her face with her sleeve and went to open the door, but then was afraid it would be Lucion or the Lannister men coming to take her, she grabbed a vase from the table and hid it behind her, opening the door slowly.

"Lady Blair" To her relief, it was Varys, who bowed, she opened the door and revealed herself.

"Lord Varys, I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I did not expect it would be you" Said Blair.

"Many don't expect my arrival dear, that is why I'm so good at what I do" Said Varys "May I come in? I'd hate to be seen talking with a traitor's daughter and be labelled traitor as well, and be put where your father is" Said Varys.

"Yes, yes of course, come in" Stepped aside Blair, Varys bowed his head and entered the chamber, turning to her with both his arms inside his sleeves.

"If you'd allow me to ask you my lady, were you holding that to strike me in my head? I could not blame you, I would say it is an easy target" Said Varys.

Blair was confused by what he meant, she immediately forgot that she was holding a vase in case it was someone unpleasant outside her chamber, she put it back on its place "I'm terribly sorry lord Varys, I thought you were one of the Lannister men coming to take me, I hope you'll forgive me" She said.

"No, thankfully I'm not one of the Lannister men, but I have come to take you" Said Varys.

"Take me, to where?" Said Blair in fright, stepping back.

"It is true that your father was called traitor and held guilty of conspiring to take the throne for himself, but I had the pleasure of meeting your father before he was taken to the dungeons, he struck me as an honorable, where very few men are in the city, I like to think I am one of them" Said Varys.

"So you do believe that my father is innocent?" Asked Blair.

"I cannot say he was innocent of his act, I was there when he did storm the the throne room with the City Watch at his back, that is seen as treason by all who witnessed it" Said Varys, Blair lowered her head in sadness "But I do know that lord Eddard's intentions were honorable and just, and I know he didn't want the throne for himself, I would say he is less deserving of whatever punishment may await him, it would be very unfortunate to have less honorable men" Said Varys.

Hearing that from Varys made her lift her head to Varys, she wasn't sure whether to trust him at first or not, she knew his reputation as a spider, but she did after he sounded as if he knew what kind of a man her father was and didn't like to see where he is "I am glad to hear you say so lord Varys, in truth, I am desperate for any help I can receive, but...where is it will you be taking me?" Asked Blair.

"You are a kind and sweet girl my lady, it pains my heart to see a kind and sweet girl torn away from her father, much less her father be taken away from her" Said Varys.

"You will take me to see father?!" Asked Blair.

"Only if you follow my words to the letter, as I have mentioned, seeing a traitor would also be considered a crime, and I fear it will be punishable by death" Said Varys.

"I understand lord Varys, I will do anything you ask me to, anything at all, I only wish to see my father" Said Blair, almost crying from overjoy.

"After you, lady Stark" Said Varys, opening the door for Blair, she walked out of her chamber and lord Varys followed, he kept looking left and right for any dangerous eyes gazing at them, Blair's tears were still dropping, which she kept wiping off her eyes constantly.

"I've already seen your father my lady, I think you may his best option to see another day" Said Varys.

"You have? How is he, lord Varys?" Asked Blair.

"Calm your self dear, your father is well, though I do believe he will be more than relieved to see you" Said Varys.

Along the way with Varys, Blair met with Tyrek, whom was waiting by the entrance to the dungeons.

"Ser Tyrek!" She said, throwing herself at her knight, Tyrek grunted when feeling Blair's embrace "Oh sorry, are you still injured?" Asked Blair.

"My body is still sore from my fight with Damien, but I'll recover soon, though my heart is in more pain that I wasn't able to protect you" Said Damien.

"Say no more, this time, allow me to ask your forgiveness, you wouldn't have been hurt if you didn't have to defend a traitor's daughter" Said Blair.

"No lady Blair, I was simply doing my duty, and I'd be glad to do it once more" Said Tyrek.

"What are you doing here? You can't be seen with me, the king will put you with my father" Said Blair.

"You are fortunate my lady that Ser Tyrek thinks highly of you and your father, he is the one who has requested of me to help you see your lord Eddard" Said Varys.

"Thank you Ser Tyrek, I don't know how I can repay you" Said Blair.

"It is not needed, lord Stark is a man of honor, and men of honor do not deserve to be treated as traitors" Said Tyrek.

"Forgive me for intruding but I think we must hurry before we ourselves become guests with lord Stark" Said Varys.

Eddard was strapped in chains, he was alone in the dark and damp dungeons, nothing but his thoughts to keep him company, waiting for his sentence.

"You've seen better days, my lord" Said Varys, giving him a flask of water.

"Another visit? It seems your my last friend" Said Eddard, taking it from Varys and drinking it.

"No no, many still love, and one who does most has come to visit you as well" Said Varys.

"Father!".

"Blair?" Said Eddard, Blair ran to her father, she knelt and embraced him with all her love, squeezing him tight with her arms and smothering his face with her kisses, her tears running down his shoulders, Eddard took in his daughter in his warm chest "What are you doing here" He asked.

"Lord Varys and Ser Tyrek helped me to find you here" Said Blair, Tyrek and Varys both bowed to Eddard.

"Where's your sisters?" Asked Eddard.

"I don't know where Arya is, Sansa was pleading to King Joffrey and Queen Cersei for your release, and so was I, they said they'll only let you live if you bend the knee and say that Joffrey is the king, the queen sent a letter for Robb to bend the knee as well, but he rallied all the bannerman sworn to you and led them to war with the Lannisters" Said Blair.

"What?" Said Eddard.

"Please father, please do as they say, I don't want you or Robb to die, it's enough what happened, bend the knee so we can all go home with Arya, Sansa and Robb to mother and Bran and RIckon, they're waiting for us impatiently" Cried Blair.

Her father once again took her in his arms, comforting her and kissing her head "I will, don't worry Blair, we will see our home and family again" Said Eddard, smiling and wiping her tears "Now go, and I don't want to see you here, I'll be all right" He said.

Not wishing to part with her father, she kissed his head "I know you'll do the right thing" She said, her tearing but joyful eyes looked at him, she took moments of looking at her father before leaving.

Tyrek then stepped in and knelt to Eddard "Lord Stark, I wanted to meet you from before, though I wish it was in a better situation than this" He said.

"You are Tyrek Lannister" Said Eddard, recognizing him from the tourney of the Hand.

Tyrek nodded "My lord, I hope you know that my late father, Tygett Lannister, and I, consider you to be a man of honor, and I will not sit idly by and watch as a man of honor such as you be treated as a man of no honor, you shall have my voice of your innocence, even if it costs me my life" He said.

Eddard was a loss for words, Tygett Lannister was not a man he remembered, yet his son was kneeling to him and saying that he was an honorable man, all he could do was give a nod to the boy.

"Tyrek" Said Eddard as Tyrek rose to his feet.

"Yes my lord?" Said Tyrek.

"Should this be my last day, I want you to look after my daughters while their in King's Landing" Said Eddard, though Tyrek was a Lannister, he seemed to be a good lad in Eddard's eyes.

"There's no need for that lord Stark, they already have it" Said Tyrek, smiling bowing his head once more "Farewell, my lord, I wish that you live on to see another day and be with your family once more" With that, Ser Tyrek left.

When out of the dungeons, Blair was still wiping her tears with her sleeve, Tyrek offered her a handkerchief "Oh thank you" Said Blair wiping her tears with it.

"Worry not lady Blair, your father will live, I am certain that the gods will not allow a good man like him die of his false accusation, Westeros is in need of honorable men" Said Tyrek.

Blair was very happy she has met her father and convince him to do what he needs to do to live, even though her time at the capital was a troubled one and not like she hoped it would be in her dreams, she was gladdened that she has come to know Ser Tyrek, from the moment she met him, he made her smile and was willing to make her queen of love and beauty had he won the tourney, it's as if he was the only true knight she has met in King's Landing, even when she used to think it was Jaime, her thought to be golden knight, it was Tyrek who treated her as one, she saw him as a true knight and a friend, but her feelings for him had grown from when he helped her see her father.

"Ser Tyrek, you've been very kind to me from since the moment we first met, you've been a friend to me when I was in need of friends and you've been a true knight where many knights haven't, you've protected me when other men wanted to harm me, and I want to thank you again for helping me to see my father with all the gratitude in my heart" Said Blair.

"I only do what is expected from me, I know I am not the knight or man my father used to be, but I do intend to follow his example" Said Tyrek, smiling.

Blair wished that she could marry Tyrek the moment her father was forgiven for his crime, he would make the husband she always wanted from a man, kind, gentle, and courteous, she brushed the thought if this wasn't the right time, she wanted to show Tyrek her appreciation, she leant to him and planted a kiss on his cheek, to which surprised Tyrek.

"Shame you're already married, Ser Tyrek, I would be more than willing to be your wife" Said Blair, smiling then making her way to her room, leaving Tyrek with a smile on his face.

"I wish you good fortune, lady Blair" He said.

Blair, Sansa, Cersei, and Joffrey, were in the Sept of Baelor, awaiting the arrival of the accused Hand of the King, moments later, Eddard Stark, came while being held by the City Watch, who escorted him to the raft through an angry crowd of men and women, calling him many names such as coward and traitor, Eddard then stands before the crowd and the statue of Baelor.

"I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King" Said Eddard, he turned to both his daughters who watched and nodded "I come before you to confess my treason in the sight of Gods and men, I betrayed the faith of my King and the trust of my friend Robert, I swore to protect and defend his children, but before his blood was cold I plotted to murder his son and seize the Throne for myself" He said, the angry crowd called out to him as a traitor and an enemy of the realm, Eddard was struck by a rock from the crowd, but Sandor Clegane helped him to regain his balance, Blair thought that the crowd would see her father as she saw him, but was wrong, then Eddard continued as his head was bleeding from the rock "Let the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed bear witness to what I say, Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the Iron Throne, by the grace of all the Gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm" Blair and Sansa were then surprised to see Arya while looking at the crowd, finding her under the statue of Baelor.

"As we sin, so do we suffer" Spoke Pycelle "This man has confessed his crimes in sight of Gods and men, the Gods are just, but beloved Baelor taught us they can also be merciful, what is to be done with this traitor, Your Grace?" Said Pycelle.

The crowd spoke out of executing Eddard, though with a raise of his hand, the crowd was silenced "My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join The Night's Watch, stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the realm in permanent exile, and my lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father" Said Joffrey, turning to Sansa who smiled at him, Blair was happy that her father would be forgiven and allowed to live "But they have the soft hearts of women, so long as I am your king, treason shall never go unpunished, Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!" Said Joffrey.

Blair and Sansa were shocked by the words of Joffrey, though the crowds were giving their voices of agreement.

"Joffrey no!" Said Cersei.

"No, please stop!"

"Father, no! Please, don't kill him!" Pleaded Sansa and Blair while being held by Kingsguards.

"My son, this is madness" Said Cersei, attempting to stop the execution with the aid of Varys, both have failed, Sansa and Blair watched as Eddard was brought down to his knees and Ilyn Payne, the king's Justice, put his hood on and took out the ancestral sword of house Stark Ice and held it in showing to the crowd.

"No please, someone stop him!" Shouted Sansa, Eddard looked to the crowd while on his knees, and then bowed his head, accepting his fate as Ilyn raised Ice above his head.

"FATHER!!!".

Blair screamed her last words to her father before seconds when Eddard's head was decapitated with his own ancestral sword, greatly shocked by what her eyes had seen, nearly not believing nor wanting to believe it had happened, she collapsed to her knees with her eyes wide and tearing, staring at her father's headless corpse.


	12. For Greatness and Power

Word spread across the Seven Kingdoms, Robert Baratheon was dead, Eddard Stark was labelled as a traitor to the realm and was executed, Robb Stark rallied the North and was at war with the Lannisters, in the meantime, houses from all the Seven Kingdoms were expected to travel to King's Landing and swear fealty to their new king, Joffrey Baratheon, one such house was House Rykker of Duskendale, was preparing for the leave, Fredryk was in the training grounds as always, honing his skills with his Valyrian greatsword, Dusk, the ancestral weapon of house Darklyn, he swung the greatsword left and right, cutting the air with slashes, he then tested the sharpness of Dusk on a wooden opponent, he held it above and brought down the blade on it with force, the the wooden foe was cut clean from his right shoulder to his left hip, Fredryk heard an applause after that.

"Yet another one falls to your skills, Fredryk" Said Renfred Rykker who was watching "Do excuse my staring, I was merely curious to see if you were as your father was with the sword, and I see that you are indeed his son".

"I will use it to cut down any who stand in your path and house Rykker in the coming battles" Said Fredryk, sheathing his sword.

"By all means then, you may prepare as much as you'd like today, for we part tomorrow to King's Landing, I hear House Stark and the North are victorious one battle after another, and there is word of Stannis Baratheon refusing to pledge allegiance to king Joffrey, Gods save him, so I suspect we will see battle soon" Said Renfred.

"Then I will make sure to lead your house to victory against the house Stark, they will flee with their tails between their legs back to the North in fear of Dusk, my lord" Said Fredryk.

"I look forward to see you fair in combat then" Said Renfred, then made his way inside the castle.

"My lord!" Called Darklyn, to which Renfred turned "If I may, I have met with members of the houses Darke, Dargood and Darkwood the other day, they've heard of tomorrow's departure for King's Landing, I managed to convince them to join you for your travel and as reinforcements should we encounter our enemies on the battlefield, before that, they would like to feast in your castle at night in your name for tomorrow's leave" Said Fredryk.

Renfred stroked his beard and thought "Very well, it would boost the morale of men, and I see no fault in why we shouldn't spend from now till tomorrow in preparation and concern only, I accept" Said Renfred.

"As you wish, my lord, with your permission, I shall ride for the town and inform them of your invitation" Said Fredryk.

"It is given, Fredryk, you may go" Said Renfred.

"Yes, my lord, thank you, my lord" Fredryk bowed to Renfred and mounted his horse immediately, riding out of the castle to the town of Duskendale, he arrived at the Seven Swords inn moments later, entering to find the three lords of the minor houses waiting for him "Hello Fredryk, what news?" said one of them.

"I think you will all be pleased as I am with this, Renfred Rykker has accepted your pledge and invites you all to he Dun Fort tonight" Said Fredryk.

"Excellent, then we shall execute the plan then" Said another.

Fredryk then placed bags of gold on the table "While you gather who you can muster, go to every inn in Duskendale, this should tempt any sellsword you can find with the promise of more" Said Fredryk, making his way to exit the inn.

"What will you do until then?" Said the third man.

"I will prepare for your arrival tonight" He said with a menacing smile, as he left the inn and went to his horse, he sighted a woman that stopped him from mounting his steed, a beautiful and young fair lady by the name of Merlina, whom Fredryk has held her deep in love, her hair was ebony black, her eyes blue as the sky, and her red lips as the roses she picked and sold.

"Lady Merlina" Said Fredryk.

"Oh, hello ser Fredryk" Said Merlina, noticing Fredryk as she walked by "How do you do?" She asked.

"I am well, my lady, though a bit distraught" Said Fredryk.

"Whatever for?" She asked.

"I believe that you have heard the recent talks in the Seven Kingdoms concerning the king and the war with the North" Said Fredryk.

"Yes, an unfortunate turn of events, I do hope that king Joffrey will be the king everyone would expect to end this needless war, and while at that, I shall try to spread joy and remind the people of Duskendale the beauty in this world" Said Merlina.

"As you know that I will be leaving with lord Rykker tomorrow for King's Landing, and I share my lord in thought of fighting house Stark and the North with the Lannisters, won't you come with us to King's Landing? I am certain many people there will be grateful for your roses" Said Fredryk.

"Hmm, while I do agree that the people in King's Landing are suffering more than the people of Duskendale, I can't leave, my place is here, in my home and with my people, though I do wish you a safe return" Said Merlina.

"And that is what I am distraught most about, I might not return to you should I am in battle" Said Fredryk.

"I have known you to be a strong warrior Fredryk, I've no doubt that you will be victorious in every battle you fight, but to put your heart in ease" Merlina placed her hand within Fredryk's armored chest "I will pray to the Seven daily for your safety, victory, and return, as well as spreading word about here that you are a great knight of Duskendale and house Rykker, and..." Merlina picked a rose from her basket and gave it to Fredryk "You may see this rose as you would see me, so long as it is with you, I am with you" Said Merlina.

Fredryk smiled and placed the rose in his bag "Farewell, lady Merlina" he bowed and kissed her hand.

"Gods protect you, ser Fredryk" Said Merlina.

Fredryk mounted his horse, and took one last glimpse of Merlina and her comforting smile before riding for Dun Fort castle.

At the time of night, where the main hall was ready for the feast, Renfred was present with his wife, lady Rykker, his two children, Corren and Aurola, whom had their father's brown hair and shared their mother's blue eyes, and his eldest, Larter, whom Darklyn has pardoned and was no longer imprisoned though still held Fredryk in resentment, a guard entered the hall "My lord, Fredryk has arrived with the lords of the minor houses" Said the guard.

"Let them enter" Said Renfred, the guard bowed and left the hall "Why must we host Fredryk and the low houses? They should recognize us as their superiors without having them to desecrate our castle" Said Larter.

"Because it would do you good to treat your people as you would your family if you want them to follow you, and it would do you better to mind your behaviour this night or I promise you, I will be not so forgiving as Fredryk might be" Said Renfred, to which his Larter scoffed.

Later, Fredryk entered the hall with three men behind him

"My lord, allow me to introduce to you the lords of the three houses, this is Adarien of house Darkwood", he pointed to the tall, dark-brown haired and bearded man, his right eye and cheek had scars of battle showing, wearing more chain mail armor than plate and a dark-green cloak.

"This is Markas of house Dargood" Pointing to the shorter man next to him of short brown hair, wearing his tarnished chain mail armor and rusty plate armor.

"And this is Jessra of house Darke" he gestured to the younger but better equipped in armor and sword than the two, short dark hair and blue eys, a shadow of his beard could be shown.

The three lords bowed to Renfred "Lord Rykker" They said.

"The ironic sight that Fredryk would be in a company of misfits suiting him" Said Larter, immediately being smacked in the back of his head by lady Rykker.

"Be silent Larter!" She scolded.

"Welcome to Dun Fort my lords, I am gladdened to see that you have accepted my invitation" Said Renfred.

"We have sword to always answer the call of the lord of Dun Fort, you are our lord now, and we will follow you will lead us to our death" Said Jessra.

"I am honored to have brave and loyal men such as you following me, I accept your allegiance and I thank you for it, please, sit, the table is yours" Said Renfred.

"I hope you do enjoy the food we have prepared from the town, as a sign of our pledge" Said Markas, gesturing to the servants who appeared, carrying many dishes.

Fredryk, along with Brayan, Sulvan, Thomos, and several other guards stood beside Renfred, as he, his family, and the lords sat and ate at the table filled with many delicasies, such as chicken, meat, mutton, fish, and pie, though Larter was the only one who barely touched his plate.

"Father, will I be going with you to King's Landing?" Said Corren.

"No Corren, you will stay here with your mother and be lord in my stead" Said Renfred.

"But I wanted to go with you and be a knight than a lord, Fredryk can teach me how to wield a sword and ride a horse" Said Corren.

Fredryk chuckled "Perhaps another time young lord" Said Fredryk.

"Well then, I would be happy to be lady of house Rykker while you are gone, I'll make sure to be my best for them" Said Aurola.

"I've no doubt you will be, my sweet" Said Lady Rykker, she then turned to Larter, whom she noticed was eying a disgusted gaze at Fredryk "Larter, don't stare, and eat your food, you won't have any if you don't finish it" She said.

"I will not eat this muddy dirt, I'd rather eat from Flea Bottom" Said Larter.

"Larter!" Renfred sent his fist at the table "Hold your tongue..." He scolded.

"It's quite all right my lord, I can understand if your son is not used to seeing this kind of food, but I believe he will like the wine" Said Adarien.

"Yes, I believe so as well" Said Renfred, still angrily eying Larter, Markas gestured to a servant to fill all the cups with wine, which then, Markas, Jessra, and Adarien stood.

"It is time for us to toast anyway, allow us to drink to your name and house, to our liege lord Renfred Rykker, we will follow you and die for you" Said Adarien, raising his cup.

"To Lord Renfred Rykker" Repeated Jessra and Markas, raising their cups as well, Renfred and his family then drank the sweet wine.

"A fine vintage indeed, thank you my lords for the feast, allow us to repay the favor in whatever reward you seek" Said Lady Rykker.

Renfred turned to Fredryk "Come now Fredryk, do not forget that you are of this house as well, drink" Said Renfred, holding the wine to Fredryk.

"I cannot drink from the same cup you have my lord, I shall drink later on" Said Fredryk.

"Nonsense man, you will drink, and you may consider that as an order from your lord to drink in my name" Said Renfred.

Fredryk chuckled and bowed "As you command, my lord" Said Fredryk, taking the cup from Renfred, but Corren and Aurola started coughing before Fredryk could take a swig, though it was little at first, but then it sounded as if they would let out their insides.

"Children?" Asked Renfred.

"Mother, I feel ill" Said Aurola.

"Come now then, let's go to your- Aurola, sweet girl, what is wrong? Renfred, something is the matter" Said lady Rykker, the children coughed violently with blood coming from their mouths and eyes as well "Gods! Children!" Then lady Rykker was following them in their condition, and soon, Larter.

"My lady! Larter! What is the meaning of this?! Is the wine poisoned?!" Said Renfred.

"Yes lord Renfred, it is vengeance your family has drank" Said Fredryk.

"Fredryk, you are responsible for this?! You bas-" Before lord Renfred could reach for his sword, Fredryk pinned his face to the table and subdued him "I am simply reclaiming my home my lord, you always said this it was mine" Said Fredryk.

"You traitorous dog! Kill Fredryk, protect lord Rykker" Said Brayan, Adarien then signaled the sellswords and men-at arms waiting by the door to entered and fired their crossbows at he guards, then unsheathing their swords and axes and proceeding to kill the rest, while Brayan, Thomos, and Sulvan managed to slay their attackers, they were overpowered and brought to their knees.

Fredryk threw Renfred to the ground and the men-at-arms grabbed him, and went to Brayan, Thomos, and Sulvan, who were being held at sword-point "You bastard! How can you betray lord Rynfred? He took you in his home and treated you well!" Shouted Brayan.

"That he has, but let us not forget who's house were lords of Duskendale at first, and I would remind you that this house was also present at the fall of house Darklyn and the death of my family, I am simply repaying the favor" Said Fredryk.

"That was war Fredryk! But this is murder in cold blood" Shouted Thomos.

"I call it revenge, and it's better when in cold blood, besides, allowing for Renfred's family to live so that they would attempt to avenge him and have my head displayed on the castle is a risk i cannot afford, but I do not feel I am inclined to send you after them, you are after all skilled knights, and I would have you as knights of my house" Said Fredryk.

Sulvan spat at Fredryk "We would rather die than serve you" He said.

Fredryk wiped the water of his face and smiled, turning to Renfred who was watching the slaughter, then to them "Pity" Said Fredryk, then nodding to Jessra, Markas and Adarien, resulting in plunging their swords deeply to Brayan, Thomos and Sulvan, killing them.

"Fredryk...you fucking son of a whore..." Fredryk turned to Larter, grasping his sword and blood dripping from his mouth, his sights were dazed and he could barely walk to Fredryk, relying on the table to keep him standing "I knew you were a traitor all along...." Said Larter.

"And you were right all along, I am a traitor, and the murderer of your family" Said Fredryk, unsheathing Dusk "Come Larter, show your father that you will be the one to kill this traitor and avenging your family" Said Fredryk, Larter grasped his sword tightly as he moved to Fredryk, falling to his knees many times as the poison took effect, coughing blood from his mouth, but he carried himself on his feet, nearing to Fredryk, he let out a cry as he held his sword above his head, only to be met with Dusk stabbing his stomach, with the wound and the poison, Larter's sword dropped to the ground, followed by his lifeless body, with his eyes opened for his father to see.

Fredryk wiped the blood from Dusk using Larter's clothes and then walked to Renfred, who had scornful eyes for Fredryk "Come now my lord, don't take killing your son as a personal act for the years he held me in grudge, I rewarded him with an honorable death" Said Fredryk.

Renfred looked around the blooded hall, his children and wife were lying dead on the table, blood filling their mouths, his knights and guards killed, as was his son, then turned to Fredryk.

"I hope you will forgive me that it had to come to this lord Renfred, but rejoice, for I will go in your stead and swear my fealty to king Joffrey, and do not worry about your house, I'll have it written that while they are gone, you won't be forgotten, and that house Darklyn will rule Duskendale in your honor" Said Fredryk, showing his devilish smile.

Renfred still gazed in hate at Fredryk, then spoke "Kill me then, give me the kindness of joining my family, for my time has ended here" Said Renfred.

"Your wish is my command, my lord" Said Fredryk, the men-at-arms stepped back, and Fredryk wielded Dusk at the ready.

"But know this Fredryk, as you have made this today my fate, yours will be the same one day, one you will be dead, along with your house" Said Renfred.

Fredryk chuckled menacingly "Lord Renfred, bare in mind this to your grave, no one can change the devil's fate" Said Fredryk, before bringing Dusk down on Renfred Rykker's neck, his body dropped to the floor and his head rolled on the ground, ending Renfred and house Rykker "And now, revenge is mine" Said Fredryk.

Then Jessra, Markas, and Adarien knelt to Fredryk "Lord Fredryk, we know serve you as head of house Darklyn and lord of Duskendale, our swords and our lives are yours" Said Adarien.

"Rise, my lords" Said Fredryk, which they have "Bare witness to this day, that house Darklyn has risen from the dead and back to its rightful place it has taken from its usurpers, but unlike its former state, it shall take a new form, one that all will learn to know for as long as they draw breath, now go, fly the banners and let Westeros fear the name and reign of the Devil Duskendale" Said Fredryk.

"Yes my lord" Said Adarien, leaving the hall with Jessra and Markas, leaving Fredryk alone in the hall of massacre, looking over the dead bodies of house Rykker and their guards, then to the decapitated body and head of Renfred, blood still dripping from Dusk, suddenly, a chuckle was heard from Fredryk, that chuckle turned into manaiacle fits of laughter, filling the walls and the castle with their sinister sound, on highest top of Dun Fort, the banners of house Rykker were pulled down and a new flag was placed, a different one than the old Darklyn banner, a black crown, with the words "For Greatness and Power".


	13. Rage & Roar

Two years have passed since the Golden Company conquered the Disputed Lands that have been fought over in countless battles for many years, in just that time, the land began to grow fertile again, much to the efforts of the merchants Donoros Iraanis and Tregar Ormollen, whom have provided the land with resources to make it inhabitable, half of the ruined land became green, which sprouted many kinds of fruit and vegetable from its ground, since then, Donoros and Tregar have measured great wealth, many have come to work in the land under them, as well as sellswords from Essos and Westeros joining the Golden Company, increasing their numbers from ten-thousand to twenty-thousand, most notable were the sellsword companies of Tregar Ormollen, the Company of the Rose lead by Addie Tyrell, the Stormbreakers by Gonzo Tully, and the Wolfpack by Talon Snow, but also, the Golden Company have repelled many attempts for the land to be conquered by other merchants, sellsword companies captains, magisters and merchant princes, even Dothraki, where Edgar and Hadwin have fought in and as a reward were promoted to sergeants.

"You own this land? You can't even own a whorehouse of little girls" Said Syrello Vanyr, a merchant prince of Pentos who came for the Disputed Land, he was an old man who didn't had much of an appearing of a prince, but a poor trader for the ragged brown robes he wore.

"Well well well, this is a pleasant surprise Donoros, it's our old friend Syrello, the merchant prince of Pentos, is it? But I thought you were a merchant of small trades, were you not?" Said Tregar.

"That's because I've used my gold in many trades than only for the pleasure of my cock, Tregar" Said Syrello, Tregar chuckled.

"Welcome Syrello Vanyr, what brings you to our land of great wealth?" Asked Donoros.

"Save me your shitty breath Donoros, I didn't come to hear your poor fancy words, I'm here for your so called land of great wealth" Said Syrello.

"Come now, there is no reason for us not to settle this as the old friends we were, I am sure we can come to a fair compromise, my proposition is that you'll help me and Tregar in restoring this land to its former glory, this certainly will be beneficial in all our favors, I also promise to give you your own piece of the land if you'd like, what say you?" Said Donoros.

"Work with you? You're as stupid as I imagined if you think I will make that mistake again, but I will make you a better offer seeing as you saved me lots of work on it, I'll let you go back to your cities alive, with your some of your gold but none of your slaves, and leave the land to me" Said Syrello.

"As tempting your offer is, I'm afraid we must refuse, me and Donoros have made this our base of trade" Said Tregar.

"You ought to think twice, because I've brought them" Said Syrello, gesturing to an army of two-thousand Unsullied behind him "I've seen how many your army is that made you arrogant and stupid, but you've heard of what happened when the Dothraki tried to sack Qohor, more Dothraki than your sellswords have died by three thousand Unsullied only, so you're better off with my offer, though I couldn't care less if you ended in their spears or not" Said Syrello.

"Oh yes, I see you've brought your means of taking the land, but as well, we've our means to defend it, of course you know of the Golden Company, and many other sellsword companies have joined them, much as I'd like to see them against your unrivaled Unsullied, I wouldn't want to spill your blood on this fair grass" Said Tregar.

"But in any case, for the sake of our old friendship, we will consider your offer and adjust with to ours, you will be ruler of this land, and we are willing to be your subjects if you'd allow us to have a share of the profits" Said Donoros.

"I should've known better than to agree to talk, I grow tired of this and even more of you, seeing as that you won't take my offer, I shall simply go rest in my tent and go with the plan I had at first, take the land and be done with you" Said Syrello, walking back to his base.

"It is as I thought, Syrello hasn't changed from our last meeting" Said Tregar.

"Shame, I had hoped that he would accept our proposal, for he is one of the wealthiest merchants in Pentos, but oh well, I believe we shall take his riches, so all is not lost my dear friend" Said Donoros, heading back to their camp, Donoros nodded to Harry Strickland as he passed by.

The land was to be a battleground once more for its conquer, two-thousand strong of the Unsullied were to face five-thousand out of the twenty-thousand and a war elephant of the Golden Company, joining them were ten-thousand of the Wolfpack, the Company of the Rose, and the Stormbreakers, both armies were in preparation and stood battle-ready.

"So, we will fight the Unsullied in this battle" Said Hadwin, he and Edgar were in lead the front lines, along with Aenys, Vaenys Blackfyre, and Jon Connington "Of course you've heard many tales of them Edgar, the famed slave army that has no fear of pain or death, I've even heard that they were never defeated, though I must admit that I feel regret for having to fight slaves with no choice but to fight, but if we beat them, we will be known in history as the ones who bested them, can you imagine such glory?" Exclaimed Hadwin.

"If you will go on with this banter of yours, you will be known as the first die fighting the Unsullied, do not expect me to shed a tear or bury you if you do" Said Edgar.

"Die? Come now brother, I've come to learn as long as I have you with me, I won't die, since I've no doubt you will keep me safe in battle" Said Hadwin, smiling to Edgar.

"I must say, your brother seems quite calm before a battle" Said Aenys.

"Thus why I am as well before a battle, for he is also a man without fear of pain or death" Said Hadwin.

"Then he should be the most interesting of all to watch" Said Vaenys, Jon only gazed at Edgar for a few.

"Jon, are you all right?" Asked Aenys.

"Hmm? Yes, yes, just gotten lost thinking on the outcome of our battle with the Unsullied is all" Said Jon.

Syrello watched the sellsword armies of Tregar and Donoros from his camp "Kill them all, spare not the sellswords or their wounded, as well as the two merchants, wake me when you're" Said Syrello, the Unsullied readied their shields, pinted their spears, and began their march on the sellswords.

"Beneath the gold, the bitter steel!" Shouted Harry, and his sellswords repeated the war cry.

The Golden Company began their charge with their elephant on the Unsullied the way they are, with their spears pointed and shields raised, while the Company of the Rose, the Wolfpack and the Stormbreakers joined them in the charge, Gonzo Tully and his archers aimed their bows and loosened their arrows, forcing the Unsullied to stop and take cover under their shields, which some have failed to do so, followed immediately by Black Balaq and his thousand archers to rain more arrows on the advancing Unsullied, adding more kills in the first moments, then the real fighting started when the last arrow fell and the elephant rammed its way through them, the sellswords came in contact with the Unsullied after that, blades met blades and bodies fell to the ground, the tales of the Unsullied were not a fable, as they quickly were mobilized and back to formation, standing shoulder to shoulder, defending with their large round shields and attacking with their spears, taking a number of kills and wounding the war elephant even while being surrounded, though Aenys and Jon's Valyrian steel sword Blackfyre and Truth, were cutting through their shields with ease while dodging and blocking their spears, as well as most of the Golden Company's Qohorik-made weapons were able to do damage and allowed the rest of the sellswords to go for the kill, and so, the battle began.

As the elephant charged and trampling on any Unsullied in its way, it was surrounded in a circle of Unsullied spears, it bashed the Unsullied with its trunk to clear a path, throwing few Unsullied out of its way, but the spears were taking a toll on it as it did, it went on one leg to the ground from the wounds and then on two, making its last cry heard through the battle before it fell to the Unsullied spears dead.

Though they lost their beast and tens of their sellswords, it was not a loss for the Golden Company since they've killed five-hundred in the first minutes of the battle with assistance of the other sellsword companies, it was seeming as they would be the ones standing as victors in the next hour or so, Hadwin felt an overwhelming excitement taking control of him while he was fighting at Edgar's side, whom was slaying the Unsullied one by one with his greatsword, his legs started going forward on their own, his hand grasped his sword and shield tightly, he swung his uncontrollable sword hand and bashed brashly with his shield while attempting to fright his enemy with screams of war, an Unsullied spear came at him, he replied by parrying it with his shield and driving his shotsword deeply to the slave soldier's stomach, releasing all his sympathy for the slave army and replacing it with his hunger to fight more, managing to kill a few on his warpath, but his mind came back to sense when he was pushed by an Unsullied shield and falling to the ground, finding a spear aiming for him, he fell back as he swung his shortsword left and right to defend himself from the bladed tip, losing it with a block of a shield, his excitement turned to fear when he thought the spear would end him, just then, a large blade went through the Unsullied's body was just in time to save him, the wielder of the sword lifted the Unsullied a few feet of the ground.

"Edgar!" Shouted Hadwin in relief.

"Get up you bloody idiot!" Said Edgar, distracted, this gave a chance for an Unsullied to stab Edgar's back, though Edgar felt little pain, he removed the corpse of an Unsullied from his sword and filled it with his attacker, then another Unsullied drove his spear to Edward's left arm, Edgar grunted and took his head off his shoulder after taking up Hadwin's sword, more and more Unsullied then had their spears coming at Edgar and filling his body, Hadwin soon lost the sight of his brother by the Unsullied closing at him.

"Edgar! No!" Hadwin then found himself attacked, only keeping the spears away with his shield and nothing to attack them with in place of his shortsword but his even shorter dagger, needing to get in closer range of the Unsullied, but was fighting them all the same with it.

Edgar was surrounded with no opening, fighting with both his and Hadwin's sword, a spear stabbed him each time he landed a kill, just then, when a spear grazed his right cheek, he felt a hot fire inside him, growing bigger and bigger as the spears continued to pierce him, his lilac eyes turned wider and his pupils shorter, his hands clutched and were quaking not with fear, but with a seeming anger, as Hadwin's enthusiasm took over his body, rage was filling Edgar's, suddenly, a deafening roar left from Edgar's mouth louder than Hadwin's and even louder the war elephant's dying cry that was heard throughout the battlefield for all ears to hear.

"BASTARDS! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Roared Edgar, he started hacking the Unsullied with his rage-filled hands, cutting off limbs and heads, separating bodies in half, the Golden Company had itself another beast in the battle, only a much more angry one, one after another, more of the Unsullied fell victims to the unstoppable wrath of the Golden sellsword, leaving trails of severed limbs, bodies, and heads behind, with the war cries not stopping from being unleashed at every swing of the bloodthirsty blades.

Hearing the cries of rage, Hadwin looked to find his brother still alive and the one screaming the cries, seeing him alive gave him strength to fight through the Unsullied to reach Edgar, with the sellswords thinning the Unsullied's numbers, the battle was soon ending, Edgar killed as he roared, his last was sending his greatsword down on an Unsullied and cutting him in half, with the last Unsullied fell dead, Edgar roared into the sky, sending all his anger with it, roaring the cry of victory.

"As always, the Golden Company never cease to amaze" Said Tregar, handing a bag of coins to Harry.

"The Golden Company will stop at nothing to see the ends of their contracts, my lord" Said Harry.

"Have your sellswords bring Syrello, I should like to speak a few words to him" Said Donoros.

The battle was over and the sellswords had won, a thousand and many hundreds were slain by the sellswords, and a hundred hacked by Edgar, Hadwin then rushed to Edgar through the dead Unsullied, Edgar was seen in blood as his swords, his swords dripping blood reaching from the hilt, his golden armor was soaked in his than of the Unsullied's, blood oozed from the pierced marks of the Unsullied spears.

"Are you all right Edgar?" Asked Hadwin.

Edgar came Hadwin's way and gave him his shortsword by pushing it to his chest "Do not lose it again" He said, before leaving to the camp.

Later, Syrello was on his knees facing Donoros and Tregar "So then, you are merchants who know how to use their gold than to wipe their arses with" Said Syrello.

"If only had realized that your victory was inevitable even by the Unsullied, then you would've saved your time and money" Said Tregar.

"The battle is over Syrello, but our offer isn't, there's chance of you yet becoming very rich and alive, but with slight changes, seeing we were more than fair, Tregar and I will take the ownership of the land, but giving you an amount of our shares if you accept, what say you?" Said Donoros.

"You fucking swine, you think I'll spend my life counting your gold and sucking your cocks?!" Syrello quickly reached to a dagger from his robe, but was stabbed by the rapiers of the two Bravosi guards before he could get an inch near, Syrello fell to his knees then to the ground dead.

"Then I fear this is where we will last meet, but worry not, your wares and gold will be kept safe in our hands" Said Donoros.

Edgar was at the camp, un-donned of his armor and taking the broken spear bits sticking off his body that left scars, when Hadwin came.

"Brother, there you are, I've brought you these for your wounds" Said Hadwin, carrying a bag of medical supplies.

"I've no need for bandages or herbs, and I see no wounds needing that" Said Edgar.

"What? Nonsense, of course you need them, you are injured everywhere in your body and the blood is not slowing, I don't want to see you-".

"Enough Hadwin! You've done enough, I said I've no need with them, now begone before I make you bleed" Said Edgar angrily.

"I-I'm sorry brother, I only wished to repay you for saving my life by healing yours" Said Hadwin.

"I don't need anyone's help, nor yours most or least of all!" Said Edgar.

Wishing to not infuriate Edgar more, Hadwin carried the supplies on his back and returned to camp, lowering his head.

"But if you want to be useful, return with fire".

"Fire?" He thought.

Hadwin turned to Edgar with curiosity, who looked to him in a serious manner, unsure of Edgar's plan with fire, but he wanted to repay him nevertheless and however he could, he nodded then ran to the camp, returning to him later with a burning torch from a campfire, Edgar took the torch and took his decorated golden-dagger out next, putting the blade over the fire, to which Hadwin realized his intent.

"Edgar, wait! You would be in more pain than you are in!" Warned Hadwin, which were replied by Edgar's stern gaze that left him frozen in place, for he has known in past experience what comes with this grim demeanor, still concerned about Edgar, his stare forced him to step back, Edgar's dagger was then infused with the heat of the torch, inlaying it to the wounds he received in his right arm, to Hadwin's amazement, not did he see Edgar cry out or wince in pain, nor did he see him blink an eye, he then proceeded to place the heated blade on other parts of his wounded body without pain, rendering Hadwin speechless while observing Edgar heal with fire.


	14. Hostage

_ **299 AC, King's Landing** _

The Kingswood forest, a vast and wide forest of many trees and plants near the city and just as hot, filled of many game and animals where the late king Robert hunted, nearby a pool, a stag had stopped to quench its thirst, but unbeknownst to it, eyes were watching the stag that failed to notice it, as it drank from the pool and the second it raised its head from a sound it had heard from the bush, whatever creature that was stalking had broken off into a charge at the defenseless animal and pounced, which Blair awoke to. of the many nightmares she had, where she saw herself unable to prevent her father's death, and others where even her family would be slaughtered, she was relieved to know her Direwolf was alive.

"Take care, Lyka" She said, getting off her bed, she walked to the wardrobe of her room and dressed.

A year had passed which occurred many events, her father, labelled traitor to the king and an enemy of the realm was dead, her older brother had assembled all who swore fealty to house Stark to call for war andwas named the King in the North, and Theon had gone with him, leading victories against the Lannisters and capturing Jaime Lannister, with her two younger brothers left in Winterfell, her younger sister Arya was nowhere to be found in King's Landing, unknowing of her fate, same as Lyka who she had last seen running away in the Kingswood, her sister Sansa and her were trapped in the city, forced to call it their new home, she saw it more as they were imprisoned in a dungeon, all alone and weak with no one to watch for them.

As she prepared herself, she heard a knock on the door "Enter" She said in a sad, low, tone.

Entered Roenna, her only friend "It's good I found you awake than asleep, I think you will want to see this, King Joffrey is holding a tourney for his nameday, some fool in armor thought he could beat the Hound, but instead was thrown off the wall" Chuckled Roenna, thinking that she will hear Blair's giggle and excitement to see the tourney next, silence was rather the result.

Blair sat like stone looking at herself in the mirror, she spoke no words and showed no expression, caring about nothing around except her deep thoughts "I don't want to go to the tourney" She said without facing Roenna.

"No, don't tell me you have lost your interest in tourneys" Said Roenna, sitting next to her.

"I don't want to see tourneys, I don't want to see knights, I don't want to see anything else" Said Blair, there was knock on the door after that.

"Lady Blair, lady Blair, are you there?" A voice called out of her room.

"Not even your beloved Ser Tyrek?" She said, but Blair payed no attention, even though he was her closest after Roenna, she kept ignoring her knight until the knock and voice was no more.

"My, you have died" Said Roenna.

"They killed my father..." She said, starting to tear.

"You forgotten that they killed my father as well, but you don't see me wailing and wetting my dress with my tears, lots of fathers die, and one way or another our fathers would've died anyway, though just sooner" Said Roenna.

"Why...? He was the best of fathers...the most honorable of men...I loved him so much...and they killed him" Said Blair.

"It's how cruel the world is" Said Roenna, then getting up from her seat "Now come, it'd be greatly embarrassing that the lady of the great house Stark has locked herself in her room crying in bed" She teased, but with no reaction from Blair except silence "As you like, just don't let anyone see you cry" Going for the door.

"I want them to pay..." Heard Roenna before she could let herself out of the room, she turned to see Blair tearing but her eyes were showing anger and vengeance "I want to make them pay for what they did, all of them, to the last of them, I want all to pay" She said.

A smirk formed on Roenna "And so they will" She said, before exiting her room.

In the evening, Sansa and Blair were invited to dine with Cersei, and her children Tommen and Myrcella, a table of chicken, pie, fruit, cakes, but while Sansa was eating, Blair refused.

"When will Joffrey and Sansa be married?" Asked Myrcella.

"Soon darling, when the war is over" Said Cersei.

"Mother says I'll have a new gown for the ceremony and another for the feast. But yours will be ivory, since you're the bride" Said Myrcella, but Sansa followed her older sister's way of silence.

"The princess just spoke to you" Said Cersei.

And unlike Blair, Sansa broke free of her trance "Pardon, Your Grace, I'm sure your dress will be beautiful, Myrcella, I'm counting the days until the fighting is done and I can pledge my love to the King in sight of the gods" She said, Blair turned to Sansa after hearing her, Sansa turned as well, but she couldn't tell which emotion was on her sister's eyes, angry that she'd pledge her love to the same King who killed their father, or sad that she had forgotten her father who loved her all of a sudden, though both girls returned to gazing at their plates after that.

"Is Joffrey going to kill Sansa's brother?" Asked Tommen.

"He might" Answered Cersei, "Would you like that?" Looking over to Sansa.

"No, I don't think so" Said Tommen.

"Even if he does, Sansa will do her duty, won't you little dove?" Said Cersei, showing a small but cold smile to Sansa, who looked as if she was crying with no tears.

Cersei moved to Blair after "Blair dear, you barely touched your plate" She said, Blair kept silent and payed to her plate more than to the Queen "What is the matter child, does the food seem poisoned to you?" She asked, once again putting her cold smile, though this time, Blair returned the favor with her even colder stare she gave Cersei, both ladies kept staring coldly at each other in this war of theirs, with no victor of either side, without looking, Blair went for the fork and knife, and for a moment, she pictured herself stabbing Cersei's stomach and cutting her throat, though she began eating off her plate then while her iced eyes never left Cersei.

"You get to answer for your brother's latest treasons" Said Joffrey.

The day after, Joffrey held his crossbow at a kneeling Sansa and Blair in front of the court, due to the recent battle where Robb Stark attacked a Lannister camp and defeated them, as well as killing Stafford Lannister the night before.

"Your Grace, whatever my traitor brother had done I had no part, you know that" Pleaded Sansa, though Blair was silent and showed no emotion "I beg you ple-"

"Ser Lancel, tell her this outrage" Joffrey Said.

"Using some vile sorcery, your brother fill Stafford Lannister with an army of wolves, thousands of good men were butchered, after the slaughter, the Northmen feasted on their flesh of the slain" Said Lancel, the court were abhorrent of the North's brutality.

"Killing you both would send your brother a message" Said Joffrey, aiming with her crossbow at a crying Sansa, but then lowered his weapon "But my mother insisted on keeping you alive, stand" Sansa and Blair stood as Joffrey went and sat on the Iron Throne "So, we'll have to send your brother a message some other way, Meryn" He ordered.

Meryn Trant approached the girls, Blair knew what was to be done to them, but even that wasn't enough to make her show fear.

"Leave her face, I like her pretty" Said Joffrey, smiling briefly before turning to Blair, whom was giving her infamous cold and hard stare she added with her anger at him "But I don't like the other one's" He said.

Meryn struck Sansa at her stomach with such force she went to her knees crying, then moved to the still cold-staring Blair whom fixed her eyes upon than Joffrey, he slapped her right cheek, it was little pain to her, but she turned her eyes on him again, then was slapped a second time, more painfully than the last which left red mark on her right cheek from Meryn's backhand reinforced by his gauntlet, but once more she faced him, unfazed and unafraid, for next, Meryn went behind her, took his sword, and struck the back of her knee, which sent Blair to the floor on the other, even while downed and wincing, Blair kept her gaze fixed on him.

"The ladies are overdressed" Said Joffrey, standing from his throne "Unburden them" He ordered.

Meryn proceeded laying Joffrey's torture by shredding their dresses, leaving them half naked, Sansa wept fearfully and in pain.

"If we want Robb Stark to hear us, we're going to have to speak LOUDER!" Said Joffrey. to which Meryn unsheathed his sword again to strike them.

"No!" Blair quickly shielded Sansa from the Kingsguard, wrapping her hands around her, even though from before she thought this was suitable punishment for Sansa, she never forgot she was still her sister, before Meryn's blade could swing down on them, the girls were saved by a voice.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Entered Tyrion Lannister the court, with a sellsword behind him Bronn, funny she thought, of the times she thought Ser Tyrek or at least a knight would be her savior whenever she's in trouble, it wasn't Ser Tyrek, and it wasn't even a knight.

"What kind of man beats helpless girls?" Asked Tyrion.

"The kind who serves his king, imp!" Said Meryn.

"Careful now, we wouldn't want to get blood all over your pretty white cloak" Said Bronn.

"Someone get the girls something to cover themselves with" Said Tyrion, approaching Joffrey, while Sandor took off his white cloak and gave it to Sansa, Roenna covered Blair with her gown's cloak.

"Sansa is to be your queen, have you no regard for her honor?" Asked Tyrion.

"I'm punishing her" Said Joffrey.

"For what crimes, she's not fighting her brother's battle you halfwit" Said Tyrion.

"You can't talk to me like that, the king can do as he likes!" Joffrey ascended the stairs of his throne and sat.

"The Mad King did as he liked, has your uncle Jaime ever told you what happened to him?" Said Tyrion.

"No one threatens his Grace in the presence of the Kingsguard!" Said Meryn, going for his sword.

"I'm not threatening the King Ser, I'm educating my nephew, Bronn, the next time Ser Meryn speaks, kill him, that was a threat, see the difference?" Said Tyrion, he then went for the girls and offered his hand to Sansa, to which she took and stood, helping Blair on her feet after then leading both away from the merciless court.

" I apologize for my nephew's behaviour my ladies, tell me the the truth lady Sansa, do you want an end to this engagement?" Asked Tyrion.

"I am loyal to King Joffery, my one true love" Said Sansa, said as she exited the court.

"Let's see how long that will last" Thought Blair.

"Lady Stark, you may survive us yet" Said Tyrion.

Blair turned to Tyrion "Thank you, lord Tyrion" She said, she quickly left making for her room, with Roenna.

Later, Roenna was addressing Blair's wound on her cheek, it hurt each time Roenna placed the cold, wet, towel on it "Of all the times I had told you not to show weakness, perhaps this one time you should have" She said.

"Thank you Roenna, I can do the rest" Said Blair, taking the towel from Roenna and treating her cheek, Roenna got up and went for the door "Let's take a stroll, might clear your head from today's event" She said, but as before, Blair didn't turn or reply, Roenna sighed, closed the door, and sat next to Blair again "You can't keep being like this forever you know, someday it might bring to you more than what you suffered today, and there's a possibility it will get you killed like your father's honor got him" She said.

Blair turned to Roenna "What would you have me do, forgive and forget they murdered my father, should I be on my knees and say that he is a traitor like Sansa?" She said.

"Yes, that's what I want you to do, you think that's stupid of her, but I say it's clever, in fact, she might survive the city where you won't" Said Roenna.

"I haven't forgotten yet what my father told me, Roenna, to be a Stark" Said Blair.

"I'm not telling you opposite of what he said, he said to show you're strong, I say to show you're strong when the moment is right, as in right moments you're sure you won't get killed, just hide it behind your weakness for the time being" Said Roenna.

"No thank you Roenna, I think I will stand with what my father told me, that's who I am as well" Said Blair.

"Very well, do it if you think it's right, but you won't ever get the chance to avenge your father" Said Roenna the thing Blair wanted most, revenge for her father, she sight and faced the floor, then looked up again when Roenna placed her hand on her shoulder "Believe you me, I want it as much as you do for my father, but we're at a position where we'll have to do it another way of what our fathers taught us, otherwise we'll be following their path to their demise" She said.

"How?" Asked Blair, looking more of her normal self than her stone self.

Roenna got up and went for the door again "Come with me, I'll tell you how" She said, Blair sighed, still not wishing to show herself outside her room, but eventually she went with Roenna.

Both girls walked through the halls of the Red Keep, where it was dark and barely anyone was there to see them.

"You want me to act as a weak little girl, is that it?" Asked Blair.

"No, I want you to act as a weak little girl while hiding you're strong woman, only reveal it when you're sure you can be on anyone without you ending dead" Said Roenna.

"I still am not yet convinced of hiding who I am" Said Blair.

"Blair, listen, you are a woman, not a man, only men would show strength and courage even when the odds are against them, and men are stupid and it leads them quicker to their deaths, when you enter a battle, you fight it as a woman, they will see you as helpless and defenseless, which would make them even that more oblivious to what can unveil behind that, that's when the odds will be in your favor" Said Roenna.

"Which is what you do?" Said Blair.

"As I said, I'm a woman, I use the gifts given to me as one, I can't fight with a sword and shield, but I can fight with my mind and legs, and you should too, and let's not forget, you have more of those gifts than I do to the fact I envy you, not only are you young, smart, and beautiful, but you're also a lady of a Great House, which many will sought after you for, and you will have to prepare for that war with your own weapons" Said Roenna.

"By opening my legs?" Asked Blair.

"How do you think prostitutes become rich? They know it's what men want, after they give it to them and they take their gold, who is the true victor, the man, or the woman?" Said Roenna.

"Yes, and if you're such a woman, surely you know your way how to be that victor, where I can still be who I am" Said Blair.

"Yes, well, as much as that may be, even that's not enough when it comes to you, I'm a woman, but not a lady like you, only few would come after me and at times none at all, you they will keep their eyes fixed on at all times, where I might not be there to tell you what to do" Said Roenna.

Blair was in thought, she didn't like hiding who she was, gave in eventually that her father was killed on who he was, since there is little honor in King's Landing "And those gifts as a woman, how does one in my status use them as of now?" Asked Blair.

"Instead of locking yourself in your room and wait to be rescued, show you don't want to be rescued at all, most here, especially the King and the Queen Regent thinks you're a traitor like your father and brother, convince them you are loyal to the crown and that your family are traitors, which you are not, say and do what they want you to, while slowly planning your vengeance which they won't suspect, you're not in your home anymore, where you were protected by your family, your house guards, and your homeland houses, you're in the Nest of Vipers where no one is safe from the fangs of snakes" Said Roenna.

Blair was still in consideration of using Blair's way "And besides, think of it this way, it's like a wolf when hunting, it hides where it can't be seen, only attacking when their prey is at its most vulnerable" Said Roenna.

As they walked, they heard someone running and calling behind them "Lady Blair! Lady Blair!".

They turned to see Tyrek was making his way to theirs "And so the perfect opportunity presents itself, you know what to do from now on" Said Roenna, smirking.

" Hello Ser Tyrek" Said Blair, smiling, though she did not need to act happy around Tyrek anyways.

"Are you all right, my lady? Are you hurt, shall I take you to the maesters?" Said Tyrek.

"I'm fine Ser Tyrek, don't worry about me" Said Blair.

"I hope you will not hold me in disdain, I was in the training grounds mostly for the day, but I came as soon as I heard what had happened to you, though know that I do not think you are a traitor, and I am willing to say so to the court myself if needs be" Said Tyrek.

"There won't be any need, Ser, I wouldn't want you to go through what I have been,it's not worth it" Said Blair.

"As you wish, my lady" Said Tyrek.

"For the moment, I am taking a stroll, you're welcome to join me if you'd like" Said Blair, she did always enjoy her walks with Tyrek.

"It would be an honor, my lady" Said Tyrek, joining Blair's stroll "I had looked for you the before in your room, but I believe you weren't there" He said.

"Pardon me if I kept you waiting, I was in my slumber" Said Blair.

"Yes, yes, of course, I have no doubt it must be exhausting being falsely accused of treason and being this away from home" Said Tyrek.

"She has been dreaming about you of late, Ser Tyrek" Said Roenna "Oft times Lady Stark would tell me dreams of you and her being husband and wife, other times she tells me of you and her sharing the same bed" She giggled, Blair turned reddened to Roenna while Tyrek couldn't help himself but let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry Ser Tyrek, my handmaiden, she-"

"No worry Lady Blair, I will keep this to myself only" Said Tyrek, chuckling for a bit " I...I wished to offer you my condolences, your father was an honorable man, he didn't deserve the death of a traitor, please know that I hold him in high respects to those I hold my father, and know I will hold him in my prayers at all times that the Gods carry his soul to the Seven Heavens" Said Tyrek.

"Thank you, that's thoughtful of you to say" Said Blair.

"No daughter or son deserves to have their fathers taken away from them in such a way, therefore I must say it" Said Tyrek.

As they walked, they could hear talks nearby and saw a shadow standing outside a room

"...I could swear that I had not harmed a single hair out of his head, but that wouldn't strictly speaking be true" Said a voice before the door was shut, when Tyrek and Blair arrived, they saw Tyrek's cousin.

"Lancel?" Said Tyrek.

Lancel's face was so reddened, it matched the red of his house, without saying a word, he walked quickly the other way, which Blair laughed after he left, and even Tyrek chuckled.

Realizing this was Tyrion's chamber "My uncle always had a knack for making others appear smaller than him" Said Tyrek, knocking on the door, and opening the door Tyrion.

"Ah! If it isn't the better kind of my nephews?" Said Tyrion.

"My lord" Said Tyrek, bowing.

"How many times must I tell you Tyrek? Many call me a lord but you have the right to call me uncle" Said Tyrion.

"My Lord uncle then" Said Tyrek, sharing a laugh with Tyrion.

"I am glad to see you at last, I have been cursed to suffer your cousins from day to night, perhaps my reward for my suffering is to see one of my better nephews in the end" Said Tyrion.

"It's good to see you again, uncle, if I may ask, what exactly did you tell Lancel?" Said Tyrek.

"Oh nothing, just a joke that he took too personally for all I know" Said Tyrion.

"Hello lord Tyrion" Said Blair, curtsying.

"Lady Stark" Tyrion bowed "How are you my lady?" He said.

"I am well, my lord, better than before thank you" Said Blair.

"I'm glad to hear it, a girl of your age shouldn't go through all that hellish torture, and I see it was thanks to my charming nephew here who has made you smile again and likely to have swooned you, well done, lad" Joked Tyrion.

"Uncle, please" Said Tyrek, looking down while Blair giggled.

"Oh what am I doing? The door is open, come in come in" Said Tyrion.

"We would like to but you must be tired as of now or busy, it's best we don't disturb you" Said Tyrion.

"Nonsense, as of tonight you are both my guests, please, come in" Said Tyrion, and entered Tyrek and Blair his chamber.

"Well then, I believe you will be safe in lord Tyrion's hand, my Lord, my Lady" Said Roenna, curtseying.

"Are you sure? There is room for one more" Said Tyrion.

"Thank you kindly, my Lord, but I must go back to readying my Lady's bed when she returns, goodnight my Lord" Said Roenna, leaving, Tyrion closed the door and walked in "I must congratulate you lady Stark on a such a handmaiden, it's difficult to find good ones here that know their duty only when the nobles are around" He said.

"She's not really my handmaiden, she's my closest friend since my young days" Said Blair.

"I congratulate all the same then, it's even more difficult to find good friends, may I offer you wine or wine?" Joked Tyrion.

"Thank you uncle" Said Tyrek.

"I really don't drink wine often, Lord Tyrion" Said Blair.

"You don't? might I ask how old are you?" Asked Tyrion.

"Ten and six, my Lord" Said Blair.

"Good, then you are allowed to drink as of now, besides, it makes conversations that much more entertaining" Said Tyrion.

"...Very well, if you say so" Said Blair.

Tyrion poured wine into golden cups for both Tyrek and Blair then for his own and sat, she remembered that only once she had to drink wine for a challenge she accepted from Roenna in Winterfell, though she really didn't like the taste "Before we become drunk, I must insist that you will repeat this visit every night from now, seeing as I won't be free of being in the company of evil nephews and pompous nobles, I would much prefer this company to be my last before the day ends" Said Tyrion.

"We will try, uncle" Said Tyrek, taking a sip from his cup.

"I hope you weren't in much pain after today's court, Lady Stark" Said Tyrion.

Blair went for her cheek that was barely visible but still hurt her "Nothing that wasn't healed soon, my Lord" Said Blair.

"Worry not, I'll see to it none touches you again" Said Tyrion.

"Uncle, who hurt her, was it Joffrey?" Asked Tyrek.

"No it wasn't Joffrey, it was Meryn Trant, the man I am still ignorant as to how he became a Kingsguard, in fact, I was also speaking to him earlier that he shouldn't tell lies because the King orders him to, saying that Northmen are barbarians without even meeting one" Said Tyrion.

"Lancel?" Tyrek had wished he would've known sooner before Lancel got away from before.

"Let's not make this our chosen topic, let's choose a much more pleasant one" Said Blair.

"Right you are Lady Blair, and I know just the perfect topic, my jokes, fair warning I may not make you cackle as much as the mummers and jesters do, but I have my ways of making people chuckle" Said Tyrion.

"Why not? This seems the right moment for it" Said Tyrek.

"All right, let's hear them, I will even try my best to laugh at the ones I've heard before" Said Blair.

"You are much too kind my Lady, let's see now..." Tyrion thought "I have it, I have heard this once, but it made my spill the wine I was drinking which made people thought I was dying" Chuckled Tyrion "What is the difference between King Joffrey and a field of cabbage?" He asked.

Both Tyrek and Blair shrugged.

"The cabbage once had a bit of life in it" Said Tyrion, resulting in both Tyrek and Blair burst into laughter holding their stomachs and Tyrek almost choked on his wine, Blair didn't know if it was the wine or the joke was truly that funny.

"I am happy to see it had the same effect on me" Said Tyrion.

After minutes of laughing, both Blair and Tyrek tried to catch their breath "That is very clever uncle" Said Tyrek, still can't get over his laughter.

"Oh it wasn't mine, though I wish it was, one of the smallfolk told me" Said Blair.

"You have others tell don't you my Lord? I must hear more after that one" Said Blair.

"Your wish is my command, Lady Stark, so one time at Casterly Rock..." Blair was glad to have left her room instead of locking herself inside for the night, for she had never laughed this much or smiled even since her father died, which she has with Tyrek and Tyrion for the rest of the night.


End file.
